Drive me Crazy
by k-pixy
Summary: Brooke Davis's car breaks down right in the middle of nowhere outside of Tree Hill and someone she least expected stops to help her. Authors Note: Alternate universe and out of character for Brooke and Lucas. And if my spanish is off I used google translate so blame it lol ***Brucas*** ***Mature Themes***
1. Chapter One

Brooke Davis cursed when her brand new car breaks down out of nowhere in the middle of nowhere. She watched the white smoke billowing from the hood and started banging on the steering wheel in frustration as if that would make any difference. Brooke groaned and tipped her head back in the head rest, the heat starting to seep into the car since the AC was on the outs. Maybe she could call someone… Without hesitation she looked around in her purse for her smart phone and saw that she was stuck in a dead zone.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" She groaned, unable to believe her rotten luck.

"This is really great…Victoria's going to kill me! Hell I might not even make it home tonight anyway because some creepy psycho would probably find me before anyone else does…" she whined despairingly.

Brooke rolled her eyes and groaned, watching the sun begin to set. She had been stuck here for hours and not one damn car had passed by. Until a tow truck had finally approached.

"It looks as if my luck is finally changing. I hope he's cute." Brooke says as someone stops on the side of the road to help her.

She reapplied her peach shimmer lip gloss and fussed with her chocolate and auburn hair.

"Need any help—Brooke Davis?!"

Her eyes widened in surprise and horror. She was sweaty and so not fabulous. He wasn't supposed to see her like this! "Lucas? Wha—wha—what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! How long has it been? Four or five years?" Lucas asked, his blue eyes sparkling with gladness.

"Yeah… About that long. I thought that you got out of the towing business."

Lucas shrugged, "I did but Deb was having trouble finding another mechanic for Keith's shop so I'm filling in until she finds one."

She squinted her hazel eyes to look at him, "And the basketball team?"

"I still coach. It was a little tricky in the beginning but I found a good balance eventually."

Brooke nodded, "That's great. I'm sorry to break up this reunion but my…" she broke off, unable to actually call her mother. "…Victoria had called me a few days ago and told me that she had some news that I needed to hear and is waiting at home for me… So if you could get me out of here that would be great!"

"Heh heh sorry about that…I will get right on that…so what's the problem?"

"Well it overheated and white smoke started coming out of the hood…"

Lucas winced at her description and went on to check if it was what he thought it was. Brooke got out of the car and followed after him, her eyes locking on his jean clad ass. He still looked damn good…

"Damn Brooke… " he swore, eyeing the problem warily.

"What?"

"Well…it's not good. The white smoke and overheating is usually a sign of a blown cylinder head gasket. … When the water is burnt with the fuel this is what causes the white smoke. The hose leaking is the radiator hose leaking coolant, which is what caused the engine to overheat. This can often times lead to catastrophic engine damage."

"So I need a new engine?"

"More than likely."

"This is insane I just bought this car!" she yelled in anger.

"Well you got a shiny new lemon. You should've had someone with you that knew a little something about cars."

Brooke chuckled dangerously, thinking of multiple ways to mutilate the slimy salesman that had sold her this piece of junk car.

"Go ahead and climb in the truck while I hook your car." He said gently, knowing a pissed off Brooke Davis was not good.

"Okay…" She said before walking to the passenger side of his tow truck.

It didn't take long for him to get it hooked and he was behind the wheel next to her. Brooke hadn't been this close to him in six years—since before their complicated relationship ended. But now she was sharing the same air as him.

"So how have you been?" he asked politely, trying to fill the silence as they made their way down the now dark road.

Brooke looked over at him, "I've been fabulous. Clothes over Bros is doing great in New York…I now have five store locations including the one in Tree Hill. Actually I could barely squeeze any time to see what Victoria wants. But she said it was very important that I came here so she could tell me whatever she wants to tell me face to face."

"Didn't she try to take the company from you a few years back?"

"Yeah… She did but she and I got past all of that."

Lucas smirked, "Well I'm glad that you're back. We missed you around here."

Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "Sure you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… I'm just anxious to find out whatever it is that Victoria has up her sleeve." She then drummed her fingers on the dashboard in complete boredom. "How are you and Peyton holding up?"

Lucas looked over at her and was about to answer when Come Get It Bae by Pharrell Williams started playing. Brooke grabbed her phone and smirked, "I guess we're out the dead zone."

"Hello?" she answered with that incredible unique husky voice that could turn men into mush. "Um I was broke down in a dead zone. Sorry if I could never do anything according to your schedule. Victoria—I'm not calling you mother. Because you're not my mother. Biologically yes but as far as actions no. Can we not talk about this now? Because I had a long drive and I'm tired. Plus being stuck in a hot ass car for hours would do the trick too. I will see you there. Bye." She then tossed her phone into her Birkin bag with a sigh.

"That was tense. You mind telling me what that was about?"

Brooke eyebrow with a clear attitude. "You mind minding your own business?"

Lucas chuckled, "Same old Brooke. You know I thought we were friends."

"Lucas we hadn't been friends since you cheated on me with my best friend and decided that she was the girl for you and that I wasn't. In fact we hadn't been friends since you turned everyone against me as soon as we broke up."

"That's not true and you know it!"

Brooke chuckled ironically then stated, "It was and you know it. Haley is your best friend so she automatically was pro Leyton. Nathan whom I have known for forever is your brother so I got kicked to the curb by him too. The only real friends I had were Mouth and Rachel so spare me!"

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You distanced yourself Brooke! Don't blame Nathan and Haley for that and don't you dare blame me!"

"Let's just get to my m—Victoria's house in silence please." She huffed, wanting to put off the argument for now.

"Whatever you say dear." He retorted sarcastically. "Although I never thought you were one for silence."

Brooke glared at him. "Zip. It."

"Yeah OK…" he murmured and made a left turn at the light. Before she knew it they arrived at her old residence. The huge white mansion with the red door. "I don't know how long you're going to be here but I'd like to see you again."

"There's no point. Goodbye Lucas and thank you for helping me." Brooke slammed his truck door and walked toward the house.

"Wait—dammit Brooke!" he swore as he hurried out and ran after her.

"What?" she yelled as he grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

Lucas looked down at the brunette and was at a loss of words. As always. "Obviously you're still pissed about what happened—"

"Oh what gave you that idea?!" She said sarcastically. "The slamming of the door or me not wanting to talk about this?"

"It was six years ago!" He pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt Lucas! She was my best friend for ten damn years and you were my boyfriend—the first one that I had let all the way into my heart only to have you both crush me as if I meant nothing to you!" she yelled. "God you're sucking me in already and I haven't been in Tree Hill a full 24 hours yet!"

Lucas sighed, "Brooke I'm sorry for hurting you okay? That was never my intention!"

She scoffed, "Yeah you said that already. Six years ago when you told me that you and Peyton were going to be together."

He shook his head, "Listen I just want to have lunch with you. That's all."

Brooke rolled her eyes then asked, "Would you leave me alone if I did?"

"I might." He said with that squinty look that she always found cute/sexy.

"Fine. I will go out with you for lunch." She said stubbornly before turning on her heel and walking towards the porch.

He smiled brightly, "Alright it's a date."

"It's not a date!" she called before entering the house.

Lucas laughed humorously as he hopped in his truck and drove off with Brooke's car still attached to the back.

Brooke slumped down on the door and sighed. God she hated this house. It always reminded her of the countless months she was left alone, longing for the love and happiness of having her family around her. Instead she had neither of those things or anyone that truly cared about her. Peyton and Nathan was the closest she had had to family since they were the ones that had been there since she was small but both had abandoned ship to lead their own lives while she buried herself in her clothing line and stores.

"Victoria! I'm here!"

Her mother walked out in a tasteful black and crème three piece outfit, her black designer heels clacking on the marble floors as she descended from the grand staircase.

"What took you so long?" Victoria said stiffly.

"I told you that I was broken down just outside of town. I literally had to wait hours for someone to rescue me." She said warily as she put her Birkin on the table, not up for a pointless argument.

"Brooke please…I am well acquainted with the party girl that you are. You were probably at a bar all this time."

Brooke narrowed her hazel eyes at her mother and snapped, "Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

Victoria sighed, "I did not call you here for this."

"Well inquiring minds wanna know what the hell you want to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the damn phone?"

Victoria looked away, not able to face her as the words spilled out. "Brooke…as much as this embarrasses me to say but you're not my only child…"

Of all the things that Brooke thought her mother would say… That was world's away from what she thought she would say. "I must've hallucinated… _what_?!"

"You heard me correctly…You have an older sister. Her name is Maria Alvarado she's ten years older than you."


	2. Chapter Two

Brooke sank down on the plush Lexington upholstery salon sofa in total shock. "I'm not an only child? I have a sister?"

"Yes you have a sister."

"I'm speechless..."

"That's a first."

Brooke cocked her head to the side, "But you didn't marry daddy until a year before I was born..."

"The truth is you are much like how I used to be... Irresponsible and fun loving—damn the consequences... I had a fling in Cancún and it resulted in a pregnancy..."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at her, "Why would you keep this from me?"

"I was told that she was a stillborn when I gave birth to her—I had no idea that she was still alive or that she was looking for me. But she was and she finally found me. My name was on the birth certificate..."

"Wait a minute... She could be a fraud—she could've doctored the documents! People do things like that—"

Victoria shook her head, "I already thought of that. I didn't call you until I exhausted all options. She's my daughter Brooke. Your sister."

Before she could say anything else a slim brunette walked out of the kitchen with a cup of chocolate mousse in her hand. Brooke looked at the stunning woman and knew that she was indeed her sister.

"Brooke this is Maria. Esta es tu hermana menor Maria." Victoria said in perfected Spanish with a warm smile.

Maria grinned and shook her head, "I do know English Mama."

Brooke felt as if her world just got turned upside down witnessing the loving relationship budding between mother and eldest daughter. "This is...too weird. I—I don't know what to think right now."

"I know it's a lot to take in but I swear that I have searched for years for our mother and I only just found her a month ago. We took a DNA test and Mama flew me here first class once the results were in. We've been getting to know each other for two weeks."

Brooke wanted to pull out all of her hair. "Wow! Two weeks and you're just now telling me something this colossal?! Classic Victoria!"

"Va a estar bien..." Maria said softly, understanding that this was a lot to deal with.

"No it's not going to be OK! Honestly I don't think I can be here right now! This is just way too much to deal with and I bet that there's not a drop of alcohol in this house! So I'm gonna go and I'll see you whenever." Brooke grabbed her bag and exited the house.

Maria went after her. "Brooke wait..."

"It's nothing against you Maria... It's Victoria. How she's acting with you..." she said with exasperation.

"Why do you call her by her first name?"

"Because like you... She's a stranger to me. I was raised by nannies until I reached high school when suddenly they were no longer needed. I spent majority of my time in that house alone without neither mom or dad."

Maria looked at her with sympathy. "Mama told me...but she says she wants us to bond together and get to know each other."

"I just needed a minute." she then smirked, "But there's no denying that you're definitely my sister. If our situation was reversed I would be chasing you down too."

Maria laughed, "Why you say that?"

"It's just something I'd do... So you wanna get a drink with me?"

"Nah I don't drink. But I do want to do some stuff with you. Whenever you're really ready."

"Brooke?" Lucas asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes in order to wake up.

"Um hi..." she said uncertainly.

"Hi..." He stepped aside for her to come inside. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke didn't know why she had come here. She rubbed her arms as she came inside.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll make it right."

"Nothing's wrong. I was just in the area and thought I'd stop by." she winced at the horrible lie that popped out of her mouth.

Lucas arched her brow, "Since when do you just stop by?"

"There's always a first."

Lucas chuckled, "You've lost your touch."

"In what way?"

"Well you're about as good of a liar as I am a dancer. You used to be able to lie at a drop of an hat."

Brooke chuckled ironically, "Oh you think you know do you?"

"I can just about guess." he said with a confident smile.

"You want to guess? Go ahead. But you won't get it." She pointed out as she sat down on his couch.

He grinned down at her and asked jokingly, "You missed me."

Brooke laughed and shook her head, "Wrong. Try again."

"You wanted to finish our talk from earlier?"

She shook her head, "You're never going to get it Lucas. Do you have a beer or something that is strong? Because what I have to tell you requires some drinks."

Lucas nodded and went into his kitchen. He pulled out an almost full bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass as well. He was curious about what Brooke had to say. Especially considering that she had argued with him earlier at her mother's house.

"So are you going to enlighten me or what?" he asked as he handed Brooke her glass of whiskey.

"I have a sister." She hissed after tossing back the strong liquor.

"Come again?" he asked, stilling his hand right before he was about to take his shot.

Brooke nodded, "That was my exact reaction. Apparently my... Victoria had a child before she met my dad and thought that my half sister was stillborn. Long story short they didn't find out until recently that Maria is Victoria's daughter. And they laid it on me tonight."

"Wow... Are you okay?" Lucas asked after drinking his shot.

"You should have seen Victoria with her..." Brooke said softly, still shocked and a little jealous and confused about what went down. "She was actually like a mother to her while all I ever received was judgement and ridicule."

"So you met her?"

"Yeah... I met Cancún girl. She's actually very nice. At least so far. She wants to get to know me and hang out with me."

Lucas blond brows kinked with confusion, "Cancún girl?"

"Yeah... That's where Victoria conceived her at when she was vacationing there. She had a fling and got pregnant with Cancún girl."

He looked taken aback by that info. "Wow... I have no words for this."

"Imagine how I feel Broody."

He smiled gently, nostalgia taking him down memory lane. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"I know. Everything got complicated and there were too many things said and too many things left unsaid...I just want to forget it because that was a very difficult time in my life."

Lucas nodded, "I know that you don't believe me but I am very sorry for how things went on."

"For which part? Sleeping with my best friend or alienating me from everyone?" she asked, the hurt still there.

"Peyton and I—" he began but was interrupted.

Brooke held up a hand. "You don't have to go into it..."

"We're not together anymore..." Lucas blurted, needing her to know.

"Wait a minute...You and Peyton?"

Lucas sighed and nodded, "We haven't been together for a long time. It wasn't until after you left that we both realized that we weren't really a good fit. But I was in denial for a year. In the end I was the only one fighting for us while she chased her dream with Jake..."

Brooke was almost speechless. "Wow... She left you?"

"Pretty much. That people always leave bullshit she always spouted...and she was the one to jump ship. Abandoning me without a second thought. Then I realized that I had gotten a front row seat to how you felt when we did what we did to you."

Brooke looked at him and could tell that he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry... I can't believe that she..."

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it for how I treated you."

"Nobody deserves to have their heart broken." she whispered, her hazel eyes locking onto his sparkling blue ones.

Lucas didn't know why he felt the need to kiss her. Maybe it was the vulnerability that she displayed to him and only him. Maybe he missed her so much that he couldn't not kiss her. Maybe it was the big heart that she always let him see. He didn't know the answers but he kissed her lightly, giving her sweet and tender.

"What was that?" she asked, still feeling the zing from when his lips met hers. "That's not what this is Lucas."

"I'm not sorry for kissing you Pretty girl." he said softly.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Of course you wouldn't—you're kissing me for crying out loud."

"I want to start over. So much has changed and I believe that things will be different between us—"

"The only reason it will be different is because Peyton ran off with Jake. But everything else is still there—"

"Yes it is still there..." he said, completely misunderstanding what she meant.

"I mean our differences." Brooke said as she gestures between them. "The main reason you felt Peyton was your other half was because you two had so much in common with eachother—and we don't."

Lucas smiled and leaned closer, "But I always liked that about us. Our differences always made things more interesting."

Brooke had to grin as she thought back on all the misunderstandings due to their differing tastes. "Remember the time that I had no idea that Travis was actually a band?"

"Yeah Peyton had given you tracks that she thought I would like but really it was tracks that put me in mind of her." he said that with a tinge of bitterness.

Her grin slipped a bit. "I don't want to open up this bag of worms again but... was she always undermining me?"

"I'd like to think that she wasn't but who knows..."

Brooke looked at him and asked, "Do you still care about her?"

Lucas exhaled and answered, "Not as a love interest but as a friend...yeah I do care about her."

"Hmm..."

"Please don't put your walls back up...Pretty girl—Peyton and I will never be like that again." He begged, not wanting her to close herself off from him again.

Brooke shook her head, "You can't promise me that Lucas. You couldn't before and you shouldn't now. I got to go."

"Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?" he asked, watching her gather her purse.

"Sorry I'm going to spend some time with my new big sister."

"O-okay... How long are you in Tree Hill?" he asked just as she got to the door.

"I'll be here for a few days then it's back to New York. Goodnight Broody." she said softly, slipping out without another word.

Lucas fell back and had to chuckle. How in the hell did she manage to breeze back into town and turn his whole perspective upside down?


	3. Chapter Three

Brooke smiled as she and Maria walked into Karen's café when someone she knew showed up. She makes her distaste for Brooke evident to Maria who was shocked by the nasty glare. Brooke on the other hand rolled her eyes and led her sister to a table.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" Peyton asked when she stopped in front of their table.

"Same as you Peyton."

"I mean in Tree Hill. Last I heard you hightailed it to New York."

"And I'd still be there but something urgent called my attention. Maria this is no one important. No one important this is Maria."

Peyton looked at her sourly. "So you're Brooke's new lackey. Although you look a little on the old side."

Maria glared at her then smiled sweetly while saying, "Tengo tu vieja perra! Puta rubia flaca!"

Brooke busted out laughing, understanding every word Maria said. "Ya te amo!"

"Since when do you speak 'maid'?" Peyton asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay rude! And FYI if you recall I did take Spanish in highschool."

"I remember! I took it too!"

Brooke smirked. "Well then you're rusty Peyt. I have a multi billion dollar business and its very useful to know different languages in my line of work."

"Hmm I wonder if that multi billion dollar business keeps you warm at night. The way that Lucas keeps me." Peyton said with a evil smirk.

Brooke laughed and shook her head at Peyton's pathetic attempt at making her jealous. And it probably would've worked had she not talked with Lucas last night.

"Peyton, No offense, but you give away more pussy than an animal shelter."

Peyton's mouth dropped at the insult. Her green eyes then narrowed dangerously. "Brooke, I would call you a whore, but I think you and I both know that nobody's ever going to pay for that shit..."

"Ohhh you know what I have a perfect little nursery rhyme for you Peyt. Twinkle twinkle little whore, close your legs, they're not a door."

Peyton's cheeks heated up in anger but she said nothing else.

"Walk away Peyton. Just walk away."

"Gladly." she then went back to her table.

"What a bitch! Who was she anyway?" Maria asked, looking over the menu.

Brooke sighed, "Well my dear Cancún girl...No offence that's just my new nickname for you. She's my ex best friend who stole my ex boyfriend twice and turned most of my friends against me in short order. And she has the habit of thinking that she's better than everyone when really she's just a blonde skinny crack whore."

"Wow...she worse than a bitch. She's a Diabla."

"Exactly. But to be honest she'll wear that title like a badge of honor." she said with a scoff.

Maria laughed and shrugged, "She's more like a rata de canal blanco."

"A white gutter rat?!" Brooke sputtered, heavily amused by her older sister. "OMG sis."

"Brooke long time no see! How are you sweetheart?" Karen asked as soon as she stopped to their table.

Brooke rose to her feet and hugged her tightly, "Oh Karen it's so great to see you! I've been awesome. COB is doing very well."

"So I've heard. So what are you doing back in town?"

"Well my mom called me here..." she said, knowing that Karen would tolerate no disrespect from Brooke aimed at her or not. "To introduce me to my long lost sister... Maria this is Ms. Karen my ex's mother. Karen this is Maria my older sister."

Karen was taken aback. "Wow another Davis running around look out world." she said jokingly.

"I wasn't that bad." she pouted playfully.

"No you grew out of it. So Maria... How do you like Tree Hill so far?"

Maria shrugged, "Its okay so far. Reminds me of the city I grew up in. Everyone knew everyone... It's a close knit community."

"So how long are you both staying?"

Brooke looked at Maria and grinned, her twin dimples showing proudly. "I have to get back in a few days. But now that I have a real reason to come back I will drop by more often."

"Our mother wants me to live here indefinitely. But I'm not sure if I really want to." Maria said with a sigh.

"Why not? You told me that you don't really have anybody who you left behind... And honestly if you were here I would totally move back just so that we can hang out more. I want to know everything about you Maria..."

Maria grinned back at her, "I want to know everything about you too hermanita."

"Well anyway Karen is like a mother to me when our mother failed to be one. She took me in when our mother tried to rip me away from everything that I knew . Lucas aka ex boyfriend had talked to Karen and I ended up living with them for awhile."

"And I loved her ever since." Karen said after hugging Brooke again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Karen." Maria said kindly as she shook the older woman's hand.

Karen smiled kindly, "Likewise dear. Have you seen Haley since you've been here? I know she's missed you."

"No. I haven't and I don't think I want to."

Karen frowned, "Brooke... It was a long time ago and I know for certain that Lucas, Haley and Nathan missed you very much since you've been gone. In fact everyone missed that bubbly personality of yours."

"If you say so. Anyway can Maria and I have the double chocolate creme pie?"

"Of course...and what about lunch?"

"I would love to have the linguini Alfredo with sea scallops. What do you want sis?"

Maria looked over the menu and considered it thoroughly, "I'd love to have the Carolina cheese steak."

"And to drink?" she asked, grabbing both menus from the women.

"Hmm I could go for a nice apple martini and you hermanas grandes?" Brooke said, noting the impressed look on Karen's face.

"The same please."

Karen jotted everything down and said, "Okay I will be back with your order."

"Now her I like." Maria said with a gesture toward the retreating woman and a hundred watt smile.

"Everyone loves Karen. Everyone but Victoria that is..." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "But she barely tolerates anyone so that's no surprise."

Maria exhaled. "You're back to calling her Victoria..."

"I only call her Mom or mother in front of Karen. Karen's not big on disrespect from or about anyone. I respect her that much."

"Makes sense."

Brooke looked at her with imploring hazel green eyes, "Will you consider living here?"

Maria laughed when she pulled out her begging face. "Alright, alright I'll consider it."

"Yay! You won't regret this!"

Maria cracked up again, "That's not a yes Brooke!"

"No but it's close to a yes. And that means that you will definitely be staying!" she said gleefully.

Maria's brows kinked in amused confusion. "How did you get to that conclusion?"

"Because I'm Brooke Davis master convincer of convincing people!" she said with a genuine cheerful smile.

"Here you are ladies..." Karen said as she brought their drinks. "Your food will be out in a few minutes."

Brooke and Maria thanked her.

Lucas walked in with Haley and Nathan a few moments later. Brooke gasped at the sight of Lucas. Her heart started pounding and she grew nervous. She started to check her hair and make up but stopped herself.

"What's wrong?"

"My ex is here... Karen's son."

Maria looked at the two men and nodded, "They're both muy caliente. But which guy is your ex?"

"Blonde blue eyed diablo."

"They say the devil can come in a handsome package." Maria commented, checking them out. "I see they are right."

"Yeah problem is...I tend to fall for devil's." she chuckled humorlessly.

"Brooke?" Lucas exclaimed as soon as he spotted her. He looked very happy to see her.

Brooke waved awkwardly and went back to talking with her big sister.

Haley walked over with a kind smile. "Hi Tigger."

"Only friends call me that." she said coldly.

Haley winced, "I thought we were still friends Brooke."

"We haven't been friends since I got kicked out of the club house Tutor girl."

"Is this about that party—"

"No! It wasn't just the party that I could care less about. It was the fact that once Lucas and I ended so did we. And that's what hurt. I was alone going through shit you didn't have a clue about while you and everyone else snubbed me! Now if you'll excuse us."

Karen came back with two steaming plates. "Hi Haley when did you get here?"

"Hey Ma!" Lucas said after kissing Karen's cheek.

"Hi Lucas..." she said warmly as she sat both plates in front of the two women. "Have you met Maria? Brooke's sister?"

Lucas shook her hand, "I'm Lucas Scott."

"Ah Diablo." Maria smirked as she watched his expression changed from cheerful to confused.

"Did she just call me a devil?"

Nathan snickered and shook her hand next, "I'm Nathan Scott diablo's brother. And this is my wife Haley James Scott. "

"Todos la lastimaron. Asegúrese de que no vuelva a suceder." she said with hard eyes, meaning every word.

"We never intended to hurt her. It was just a complicated issue at the time..." Haley said meaningfully, understanding every word.

"I just found her and she's already very precious to me. I won't tolerate any one hurting my sister. That includes all of you." She then turned to Lucas and Haley. "And tell that perra blanca pegada Peyton the next time she calls me a maid she will be eating a mop!"

Lucas whistled low, "Yea you're definitely Brooke's sister."

"Listen Brooke I really missed hanging out with you. We all have and I was wondering if you and Maria would like to come over for dinner tonight so we can catch up?"

Maria looked at Brooke who shrugged, "Will Peyton be there?"

"No."

*Flashback...*

"Everything is Peyton's fault. She's like a cursed rabbit's foot. She's bad luck." she stated angrily as they walked through the quad.

Haley laughed thinking that Brooke was being funny but the brunette was very serious. "You're either on team Brooke or team Peyton. And nobody wants to be on team Peyton because their captain is a big whore."

"Wha—" she then spotted Lucas and Peyton looking cozy, making her understand where this all was coming from.

Brooke threw an arm around her and grinned happily, "Welcome to team Brooke."

But Haley hadn't been team Brooke...

*End of flashback...*

Brooke rolled her eyes. She didn't owe anyone here anything but she found herself saying, "Fine. We'll be there. But if I see one curly haired blonde in attendance—"

Haley sighed, "Brooke she won't be there. I promise."

"What about you diablo?" Brooke asked jokingly, looking directly at Lucas with a flirtatious smirk on her face. "Are you coming?"

Lucas chuckled and nodded, "Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	4. Chapter Four

Brooke rolled her eyes. She didn't owe anyone here anything but she found herself saying, "Fine. We'll be there. But if I see one curly haired blonde in attendance—"

Haley sighed, "Brooke she won't be there. I promise."

"What about you diablo?" Brooke asked jokingly, looking directly at Lucas with a flirtatious smirk on her face. "Are you coming?"

Lucas chuckled and nodded, "Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. I'll see you there."

The exchange was a pleasant surprise. Especially to Haley since the ex's haven't talked in so long. Maybe they will fix what was broken between them without Peyton's influence. She looked at her best friend and saw the unmarked interest between him and Brooke. Haley hoped that her friendship with the fiery brunette would be mended as well.

"Why don't you join us Diablo?" Maria asked, even though she had finished her meal, the request surprising him.

"Uh sure...My name's Lucas though." he said as he took a seat with them.

"No me importa. I don't care." she said with a bright smile.

Brooke chuckled, "I'm sure she knows Lucas. You know how I used to make up nicknames for the hell of it and will stubbornly keep calling you that? Well that's what she's doing. You're my Broody and her Diablo."

Lucas sucked in a bit of air and laughed, "It's like two Brooke's."

"I have my own personality Lucas." Maria stated with a smirk that was identical to Brooke's. "So... Sis I will see you at the house."

"No! Where are you going?!" Brooke protested as she watched her sister standing to her feet. "This is supposed to be about you and me spending quality time with each other!"

Maria looked at Lucas and then at Brooke. "You have unfinished business here with Diablo. And if you're anything like me...you'll make use of this... tension between you." she said with a wink and a smile.

Lucas and Brooke watched her exit the cafe. "Down to the walk." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"Are you seriously checking out my sister right now?" she said as she hit him in the arm.

Lucas shook his head. "No... I can't help making comparisons of you two. I still can't believe that you even have an older sister."

Placated Brooke relaxed again then admitted, "Spending time with her has been amazing. For once I don't feel like I'm alone and it makes me feel like I don't want to go back home."

Lucas smiled and grasped her hand, "That's a good thing. But you've never been alone."

"Yes I have. But now I'm not anymore." she said with a grin.

He hesitated a little after that saying, "I was thinking that we could become friends again."

Brooke held up an elegant hand. "Lucas...can we not—I just got back here and—"

"I'm not saying that we should date or anything like that. I'm saying friendship, like when you came over last night to talk kind of friendship."

"You also kissed me last night in case you forgot—which I doubt because I'm me. Anyway you wouldn't know how to be just a friend Luke. That was the entire problem with us because you and Peyton didn't know how to be just friends."

"I grew up a lot from that kid Brooke. He's gone. And I know that beautiful insecure girl is gone too. So why can't we get to know each other again? As adults?"

Brooke exhaled, "Because it took a long time for me to be okay. It took a lot of therapy and a huge chunk of my money to not be the insecure girl you once knew and I do not want to have a set back."

"Brooke I missed you in my life. Seeing you again made me realize just how much of a hole you left in it. Please...give me a chance to prove to you that we can be friends again."

"Fine. Look I gotta go. I will see you later."

Lucas watched the fiery brunette walk out the door and sighed. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he missed Peyton flopping down in front of him.

"Interesting conversation you two had." she smirked.

His facial expression darkened. "What do you want Peyton? Shouldn't you be somewhere with oh I don't know...Jake?"

Peyton allowed his words to go in one ear and out the other. "As I live and breathe I never thought that I would see you entertaining my ex best friend again." Her wide green eyes widened at how easily she could effect him. "Aw you look pissed. She blow you off?"

Lucas exhaled, "You are very lucky that my mother's here otherwise I would tell you exactly what's on my mind!"

Peyton smiled wickedly, "Is it X-rated?"

Lucas chuckled scornfully, "Go to hell Peyt." then got up from his chair and went into the back to pay for Brooke and Maria's meal.

-x-

"How could you abandon me with him?" Brooke snapped at her as soon as she got home an hour later.

Maria shrugged, "I know that you hate him and everything but there was something brewing between you two. I could feel it. It was fiery caliente y eléctrico. Nearly singed me. I had to get out of there before you burned me."

Brooke, stubborn as ever refused to believe that. "There's nothing between us Cancún girl."

"I beg to differ. It's called tensión sexual." her accent thick with the words.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease there's no sexual tension going on between us. Believe me—"

It was Maria's turn to roll her eyes, "Estás en negación..."

"I'm not in denial! There is nothing going on between me and Lucas Scott! We have been over for years!"

Her older sister sighed, "Yes, yes you are. That tension—you could cut it with a knife. Which means that you need to get laid—"

"I do not!" she said, utterly scandalized.

"Mm-hmm. When was the last time for you?"

Brooke paused and thought about it. Before she could answer Maria had hers.

"If you had to think about it it's been way too long." she then sat beside her younger sister and said, "Where is it written that you can't chingarse your ex without it meaning anything?"

Brooke kinked her brows, "Chingarse? What does that mean?"

"Fuck. Screw—you know—"

Brooke laughed, "I get it. Honestly that would be like opening up a huge Pandora's box worth of problems that I don't want to even think of or need right now."

"Hmm. I still think that you should. It'll loosen you up some."

"I am not uptight! That is not the definition of Brooke Davis okay! I used to be the party Queen of Tree Hill!"

"What happened to her?"

Brooke paused and sighed, "Lucas Scott happened."

"Well sleep with him to get that girl back. Either way you'll leave with an orgasm."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "So what about you? When was the last time you had sex?"

"Last night. Handsome diablo too."

"Ooh what was his name?"

"Felix Taggaro..."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Of all the people you could hook up with—you chose him?!"

Maria was taken aback by her tone. "Um...I don't know—"

"Maria he's nothing but trouble. Believe me I know. He's another dreaded ex but him I really do hate. He used to treat me like shit, he made me have even more self esteem issues than I already had—"

Maria held up her hand, her eyes blazing with anger. "Say no more. I will handle him properly."

"Oh no I just want you to stay away from him! I don't want you to get sucked into his lies."

Maria hugged Brooke then said, "Don't worry about it. I promise i won't see him anymore. But for future reference show me every ex so I won't inadvertly sleep with them."

The sisters laughed and the tension melted as quickly as it came.

-x-

Maria and Brooke arrived at Naley's promptly at seven o'clock for dinner. Maria decided to raid Brooke's closet for something to wear and managed to look just as good as Brooke in her CB original black lace and silver satin dress that ended at the knee, her dark tresses spilling over her shoulders in big waves. Brooke decided to wear another of her CB originals a sleeveless crimson body hugging dress that came up to mid thigh. Her hair in a casual bun.

"Wow you both look great. Come in!" Haley said warmly.

Brooke's melancholy attitude shifted to joy at the sight of Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden. "Oh my God! How are you?!" she asked after bear hugging him.

"I've been great. I have a great job at the local news station as a sports analyst."

Brooke grinned, "That's awesome! Oh! I have someone who you should meet... Maria!" she waves her over. "Marvin this is my long lost older sister Maria. Maria this is Marvin but everyone calls him Mouth."

Maria's eyes brightened, "Es un poco caliente. ¿Por qué lo llaman Boca? ¿Es porque es algo sexual?."

Mouth blushed deeply, "She thinks I'm hot?"

"Apparently she thinks your nickname has something to do with—"

"I wouldn't correct her dawg." he told Mouth as he walked up. He then smiled at Brooke. "B. Davis where the hell have you disappeared to with your fine ass. C'mere girl!" Skills said as he hugged her tight.

Brooke embraced him back, "Hey Skills. This is Maria—"

"Brooke's sister!" Mouth supplied.

"Word? Oh snap...how you doing Maria?" he asked while licking his lips, getting ready to Mark on her.

Maria looked at Brooke then asked, "¿Dormiste con alguno de ellos?"

Brooke chuckled, "No I didn't sleep with them. They're both good friends of mine. "

Maria grinned brightly took both Skills and Mouth's hand and walked further into the house.

"Oh lord have mercy on those two." Brooke said as she watched in amusement.

"Where are those bozos going?" Nathan asked.

Brooke shrugged, "Maria wants to be friendly."

"Okay! Dinners ready!" Haley called as she set the food on the table.

A/N: I wish I knew your name Guest so that I can thank you because honestly I do not know spanish and I used google ugh hate that shit now and I can handle being a little off but not that off. So thank you for looking out I appreciate it. I fixed that at least Lol


	5. Chapter Five

She sighed and looked around the room for her sister and saw Lucas hanging out on the wall, talking to Nathan. Her heart pounded at the sight of him. He looked so damn good, his hair in a faux hawk, his slender muscular frame enhanced in a black T-shirt; showcasing his biceps, his tanned skin temptingly gorgeous, his aura sexy and confident. He looked over at her and said something to his brother and walked over to her. She tried to look aloof but couldn't help how fast her heart was pounding. Damn him, he still had an effect on her.

He came face to face with her and she couldn't help but blush and fix her hair. She self-consciously licked her lips as her hazel eyes met his blue gaze. Her eyes ate him up hungrily, in a moment of weakness. Her eyes lingered on his tempting lips and she wanted more than anything to toss away her pride and fall into his arms. But she knew she needed to be strong.

"You made it." he stated with a warm smile.

She smiled awkwardly, "I did."

"I'm glad you did."

Brooke cleared her throat and said, "Yeah me too."

Lucas sighed and said, "Brooke I was being a hundred percent honest when I said that I wanted to be friends with you. I know that you don't believe me with our track record but I really mean it."

Brooke nodded then said, "I believe that you believe that. Excuse me."

-x-

Lucas watched as Brooke walked around the room talking with anyone else but him. Right now she was talking with Skills and Mouth who eventually went off with Maria again. The entire dinner went by awkwardly especially when Peyton and Jake arrived unexpectedly with a bottle of Pinot Noir.

Brooke was about to make her exit but Maria made her sit back down with a firm look on her face. "Don't worry la hermanita. Tengo tu espalda."

Brooke nodded, her teeth on edge at the sight of her former friend.

"Hey Brooke I had no idea that you were back in Tree Hill." Jake said with a genuine smile.

"Funny Peyton knew. Seeing as how you came together I figured she would've told you."

Peyton smirked then said, "I did tell him. I said that I saw no one important today."

Skills looked between the two former friends and shook his head, "When the hell are y'all gonna let this shit go? Neither one of y'all asses is with the dude you broke your friendship over so the beef need to fucking stop. Killin the motherfucking mood! Shit."

Haley nodded, "Skills is right. This has gone on long enough—"

"I thought that I made myself very clear that I don't want to be around this slutwhore. What part of that was unclear Haley?!" Brooke demanded, her eyes glaring daggers into Peyton.

"I had no idea that she was coming but I couldn't exactly turn them away."

Brooke and Lucas rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Lucas shook his head and stated, "Yes you could've Hales. As for you Peyton—what are you trying to pull here? You had never once come here since our break up and now you want to all of a sudden want to be here? Why?"

"It wasn't her idea." Jake said, defending Peyton.

Lucas snorted, "Yeah right—"

Jake sighed, "Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to hang out with old friends? I mean we all haven't been together in the same room since high school. And to top it off I thought that all of us were still friends."

"Sorry for the rude awakening Jake but Peyton and I will forever have a problem with each other." Brooke said with a sneer.

Maria sipped her wine and sat back, waiting.

"You're damn right we will!"

Lucas jaw was clenched in anger. How the hell was he supposed to get Brooke at ease enough to trust him if the main reason for their bad blood was constantly around?

Brooke ate silently and watched everyone carefully, while Maria did the same, waiting for anything to happen.

"So Brooke I heard that your business is doing fantastic." Haley said after a long awkward silence settled over them.

"It really is. I have a men's line coming out soon called Clothes 4 Bros. I'm pretty excited about it."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I bet the clothes look like ass just like all your other designs."

Brooke let her fork drop on her plate with a loud clatter then shot back, "Well at least I am doing something with my art and creativity which is more than I can say about you! When was the last time that you had something going on with yours?"

"Ugh I can't stand that bitch." Maria said bluntly after catching Peyton rolling her eyes again.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at Maria. "Excuse me? Can you speak a little louder maid? I didn't hear you the first time!"

Brooke and Maria stood to their feet but Maria beat her sister to the punch. Literally.

"Oh shit P. Sawyer's finna get a beat down." Skills shouted both in shock and in excitement.

Mouth and Jake broke up the impromptu fight with great difficulty—mostly because Maria was very strong and she had her sights on Peyton's now swollen and bleeding face.

Brooke grabbed her sister and left out of the room. "Cancún girl what do you think you're doing?"

"That cabrona deserved it! I told you the next time she call me a maid that I would beat her skinny ass! I kept my word."

Brooke shook her head, "You should've let me handle her. I know how to handle her—"

"Yeah but I can handle bitches like her too mi hermosa hermana. Nobody downs you in front of me. I don't care who it is. You're mi familia."

Brooke smiled at her and hugged her tight. "Familia forever."

-x-

"I'm so sorry about tonight. Maybe we can have a do over one day." Haley said remorsefully, knowing that from now on to avoid the curly blonde trouble maker.

Brooke rolled her eyes,"I doubt it Haley. I specifically warned you about her. I should've left as soon as her bony ass sat down at the table. Maria shouldn't have been insulted like that."

Haley winced, "No she shouldn't have. And I'm very sorry."

"Yeah we gotta go. This was fun—let's never do this again. Okay bye." Brooke said as she made her way to the door.

Skills jogged up to Maria and handed her a piece of paper. "Call me."

Maria looked at him and kissed him. "Okay I will. But I guarantee you that you can't handle all of this."

Skills eyes heated, "I'm pretty sure that I can."

"Mm está por verse."

Skills grinned, "I don't know what you just said but it sounded sexy as hell when you said it."

Brooke chuckled, "She said we'll see." she then turned to her older sister and said, "Vámonos antes de que se cums a sí mismo."

Maria cracked up and nodded. "See you later Skills. Mouth I hope to see more of you too."

Brooke saw Mouths reaction and almost felt pity. No doubt about it her sister was as much as a maneater as she used to be. But then again who knew when the last time he got laid.

"Gotta love Maria." Mouth said in a dazed tone after the women left.

"Too bad I saw her first." Skills said also in a dazed tone.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Please stop. We don't need you two breaking out into a fight over who gets to sleep with the new girl. We've had enough fights tonight."

Mouth shrugs, "What? She's insanely hot! Don't judge me."

Haley and Lucas shook their heads and went about cleaning up.

-x-

"Welcome. This is where the magic happens. And as we all know, by "magic" I mean "nothing." Brooke said the next day with a sarcastic smile as soon as Maria walked in.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked as she walked into Brooke's room, spotting a nice looking toy beside her.

Brooke looked at her and answered honestly, "Sitting here with my toy cock. Debating whether to use it or not."

Maria laughed, "Do you need some privacy?"

Brooke tossed it back into her dresser. "Nope. So what are you up to today?"

"Thinking of calling Lucas so that you wouldn't be desperate enough to have to use that thing. I might even tell him that you're thinking about him while you use it." she said with a teasing smile.

Brooke sent her a look. "You better not. I swear if you do then I will personally smack the hell out of you."

"If you're sexually frustrated then why not use him? Seeing you two interact... It's truly pitiful. Both of you want to I know it."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Please stop shrinking me Cancún girl. I do not want Lucas ok! Now do you mind getting out of my room?"

Maria chuckled, "Denial. It's not just a river in Egypt. It's a freakin' ocean. But I'll leave. Love you Brooke."

Brooke sighed, "Love you too sis."

"Call Diablo!" Maria called from across the hall.

Maybe she should. Lucas was single as far as she knew and she was too. And Maria did have a point. She really was sexually frustrated and had been for a long while now. And he had looked so damn good last night. She bit her lip, as images swarmed her brain…yes…he looked yummy enough to lick all over…

Brooke sighed and dialed up Lucas. "Hey Luke... Wanna come meet me?"

"Sure. Where?"

"At the River Court in fifteen minutes."


	6. Chapter Six

{Flashback...At the River Court.}

 _"This is my world Brooke. Or at least it used to be."_ _Brooke smiled jokingly, "I have been here before you know."_ _Lucas smiled at her. "I know...but I just never told you what this place is to me. It's not **just** a court, it's where I came from it's where I **belong**. It's my **world**."_ _Brooke looked at him expectantly, "So do I get to be part of this world?"_ _Lucas smirked at her, "The biggest part."_

{End of flashback}

They were parked at the River Court only there was no talking involved. Lucas took her face in his hands and kissed her gently until she was a pliant pile of goo and it went on for the next two hours. This was the kind of kiss where she could actually feel the intensity of the Lucas's lips. The kiss is slow and gentle, deep and meaningful, it was amazing. Her thigh went numb because it had been pressed up against the gearstick and she hadn't even noticed.

How did they get here? She thought hazily as Lucas kissed her senseless. This was not how things were supposed to be. This was the third time this week that they've been doing this. Making out in his truck like they were still horny teenagers.

"This didn't mean anything Lucas." she said as she always said after he pulled into her driveway.

"So we're kissing but we're not dating?" he asked, clearly confused.

Brooke sighed and murmured, "I _knew_ that was going to come up."

"Don't get me wrong: I like the kissing. I'm _all_ for the kissing. More kissing, I say." he teased, loving the aggravated look on her face.

"I have no idea what that was about." she said as she exited his truck.

He followed after her, "Is it going to happen again? 'Cause if it is, I need to bring breath mints."

He leaned over then whispers in her ear, "And to put a condom in my wallet."

Brooke was in between amused and pissed off. Amused because for some reason the way he said it was funny and pissed because she liked making out with him when she shouldn't. "Shut up, _now_!"

Lucas laughed as he followed after her.

"Stop following me!" she snapped, utterly confused herself.

"Really all jokes aside—what's going on with us Brooke?" he asked just as she walked through her door.

Brooke sighed, "I'll let you know when I figure it out. Goodnight."

He grasped her wrist, "Hold on..."

"What Broody?" she said in exasperation.

"Just this..." he then kissed her passionately yet tenderly. When he parted from her he murmured, "Goodnight my Pretty Girl."

Once inside Brooke's heart was pounding rapidly as she gulped. She always managed to find herself out of her depth with him.

She called Millicent who was handling CB for her in New York and told her that she would be staying a little bit longer. This time she needed to do some soul searching.

"What the hell am I doing?" Brooke murmured after she hung up with her right hand woman.

Maria came in a few minutes after she did looking well loved, to the point she almost sank to the ground.

Brooke's eyebrow raised, "Do I even want to know?"

Maria smirked, "Well I will just say that Mouth has earned that nickname _thoroughly_. I can't wait to take on Skills."

"Hey I know that we barely know each other but please be careful. I don't want neither of you guys to get hurt. Especially Mouth."

Maria nodded, "I have no intentions of breaking any hearts nor having mine broken. We established the rules well before we even started anything."

"I know that system very well sis and it never worked too well for me. But good luck."

"So how was Lucas?"

Brooke looked at her, "Well the thing is we keep making out whenever we're alone with each other. I'm just so confused."

"You want him—there's no room for confusion." Maria said bluntly.

Brooke sighed and flopped on the couch, "You're right. I do. It's just I'm afraid of getting sucked into Lucas again that I have anxiety of even going further than making out. He hurt me so bad last time. I don't want to have that happen again you know?"

Maria sat beside her and started stroking her sister's hair back. "You know why you're still hurting about it?"

"No."

"Because you still love him. You care about everyone which is why you're so angry with them. Including that esa perra Peyton."

Brooke sighed, "Yeah."

"If you love someone tell them, because hearts are often broken by words left unspoken."

"Very true...but what if he does it again?"

Maria sighed, "Before you didn't have me. You didn't have _anyone_ and I'm so sorry for that. But now you have me in your corner and I will do unspeakable things to him and the unlucky puta if he hurts you."

"I'm just so scared though."

"When two people share a strong bond. No matter what happens, the universe will find a way to bring them together. You and Lucas have that kind of bond. Trust it and know that both of you are adults now. Both of you should know exactly what you want and if it's each other...go for it."

Brooke considered her sister's wise words and made her decision.

-x-

Brooke didn't know how she came to be in _this_ situation. The situation being that she was far away from home and a massive storm is raging around her forcing her to take shelter. The closest place being: Lucas's.

Brooke had no choice but to drop by unexpectedly at his house. But when he opened the door her mouth dried and was surprised by what she saw. God must either love her or hate her. Depends on which way the night goes. He was in a freakin towel for goddsakes!

"Brooke? What are you doing out in this weather?!" he asked as he dragged her inside.

"I uh was going out for a walk when it started coming down." she said weakly.

Lucas chuckled with a wary smile, "Jesus you never learn huh?"

{Flashback...}

 _Brooke is shocked at Lucas' letter_ _A storm hits Tree Hill and Lucas gets to Brooke's apartment soaked. He gives her the next letter and as she reads it, she begins smiling but eventually the smile fades, asking if it is ok, Lucas is interrupted by something burning in the kitchen. Brooke still seems upset in the dark at Lucas._ _As Lucas tries to calm her down whilst looking for a flashlight, he suggests calling Peyton as she might be alone. As she finds her flashlight, Lucas says he is worried about her and Brooke tells him she is sure he is. As she gets up she hits Lucas and calls him an ass. At Brooke's apartment, she is still mad at Lucas. She gives him the letter and tells him to read the last line, the line he wrote to Peyton last year, as she storms out the apartment._ _After storming out, Lucas apologizes after an angry Brooke who is storming down the street in the rain._ _"Stop! This is ridiculous!"_ _"Ridiculous? I found that letter in your sad-box to Peyton, whatever, in your closet! Dear Peyton, blah blah blah, you're mine forever, LOVE LUCAS!"_ _Lucas continued going after her. "I don't even remember writing that!"_ _Brooke scoffed, "Well, you did! Looks like forever just got a lot shorter!"_ _Lucas ran after her. "Brooke, I am sorry! It was a mistake!"_ _"Which time? When you wrote it to ME or PEYTON?"_ _"You know, YOU were the one who was snooping through MY closet!"_ _Brooke glared at him, "SO not the point!"_ _Lucas groaned, "Look, I know you feel vulnerable about what you wrote to me in your letters..."_ _"That is NOT why I'm upset right now! And FYI, I am NOT your recycling bin!" Brooke stomps away, her insecurities getting the best of her._ _Lucas yelling after her "NO, YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC!"_ _"I can't say bad things about Peyton, she's my friend. She's your best friend"_ _"That's ok, you can say bad things about her"_ _"The truth is, I care about Peyton."_ _"Then what is the difference?"_ _Lucas was exasperated, he couldn't believe that they were fighting in the middle of this storm. "The difference? The difference is I love you Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton."_ _Brooke was shaking from the cold but couldn't really feel it due to her intense anger. "But why? I need to know why!"_ _Lucas looked at her, needing her to understand just how much she meant to him. He needed to convey it in a way that she would have no doubts about his love for her. "Because, you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you'll never admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."_ _She smiled genuinely through the rain, "You did pretty good."_ _They kiss passionately, the love flowing and ebbing between them easily._

{End of flashback...}

Brooke rolled her eyes as she shrugged off her jacket revealing her practically see-through peach blouse. "Well this time I wasn't pissed off. I just needed to think."

"You needed to think? Out in that?" he asked as he shut the door.

"Again it wasn't raining when I went out!" she huffed.

Lucas chuckled as he shook his head, "You're soaked to the bone...I'll lend you some of my clothes so you can have something dry to wear while I put your clothes in the dryer."

"Okay..."

He then disappeared into the back and she began stripping out of her clothes right then and there.

When Lucas came back he had a white T-shirt and boxers in hand. "Sorry I hadn't done laundry yet and these are the only clean clothes I could... Find..."

Lucas mouth practically dropped open, stunned speechless at the sight of a wet half naked Brooke Davis in his living room.

Brooke wanted to laugh but settled for saying, "You've seen me more naked than this so close your mouth please before you catch a fly in it."

"Yeah but that was Brooke Davis the girl. The Brooke Davis I'm looking at right now is a full fledged woman."


	7. Chapter Seven

New to Brooke: First of all thanks for the input. Secondly, it's been years since the cheating incident and he had paid in Karma from Peyton leaving him. And btw she's not forgiving him as of yet. Maria wasn't telling her to forgive him she was only saying that she still loved and wanted him. Big difference. I hope that cleared up any misunderstandings.

Warning: Things are going to be intense in this chapter. First time writing bdsm or anything close to it so if it sucks I'm sorry. Just trying something new.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the night of the storm Brooke was leaning more and more towards sex with Lucas. Even though the evening was platonic it had tempted both of them. She still in some way or form wanted him to prove himself. That he would do anything for her. So she picked him up from his place for a little surprise.

They had drove for hours until they were in a place neither would be recognized.

Brooke gave him a look and said, "If you want to be with me... You're going to have to take a little pain."

"What do you mean?"

"I found a way for you to make up for all of the pain you and Peyton put me through...you'll do anything for me right?" she cooed as she cocked her head.

The look she gave him made him a bit nervous. "You know that I would."

She smirked and grabbed his hand. "Good. Because this is your only in with me. So if you punk out this is your only shot."

"Okay… where are we?"

"Hold on." she then put a blindfold over his eyes and led him into the club. Once inside she paid for a private room and led him there. Once inside Brooke removed the blindfold and licked his lips with the tip of her tongue, "Awhile back before I knew you I discovered a place—a place that I always wanted to mess around in." She led him into a darkened room then turned the lights on. The room was filled with black leather, whips, chains, vibrators and dildo's galore.

She stripped him down slowly then cuffed him to the wall, drugging his mind with sultry kisses. "You bad girl!!!"

She kissed his lips, then purred, "Wicked girl..."

He watched her get on her knees before him, his erection pulsing at the sight of her among all the black leather—that and the fact that she was on her knees, her mouth scant inches away from his cock. "Yeah wicked wicked girl..."

"Ooh-la-la look at this!" she said as she held up an extremely sexy red and black leather outfit that consisted of a short ultra-short mini skirt and tiny bra-like top. "Do you think I should wear it?"

His tongue was damn near hanging out his mouth as he nodded, "Oh yeah—y-y-you should definitely wear it."

She smirked then trailed her long fingertip down his muscled chest then circled his nipple round and round until it puckered for her. "I think I should too..." She then walked out his line of vision for awhile until she was in the somewhat tight costume. "Do I look hot? Sexy?"

He licked his lips as she sauntered toward his chained up body. "So fucking hot—"

Brooke's dark eyes met his steadily, her nails scoring his chest. He groaned in pain but also in pleasure, his erection pulsing harder. "Enough—time for your punishment. Are you ready?"

Lucas gulped then nodded, "Oh yeah..." He then began panting as her hands trailed down his sides toward his straining erection. "You gonna blow my mind?"

She then smiled wickedly and simply replied, "To bits." Brooke found a leather strap with tassles on the end of it and began lightly tracing his nipples with it, the contours of his abs, his pelvis to his cock. "You want me—I'll give you Brooke gone wild!"

Brooke then flicked it so that it snapped on his skin, causing pleasurable pain. She then kissed the injured skin, licking the red spot she had caused. "Did that hurt baby? You know—I always wanted to do something like this—something wild and a little crazy. And it's fitting that I get to do it to you Lucas."

"Oh it's crazy alright—"

She feigned an innocent look, "But if you want to be with me you have to take this—"

"I didn't know you would go all dominatrix on me! Ah!!" he exclaimed when she did the same action again. And again and again. Then groaned when she caressed the spot she had just injured.

"But you gotta admit—you like it." She said with a saucy smile. "In fact you love it! Just like I do."

His eyes widened, "Brooke no—not there—ah shit Brooke!!!" He groaned in pain when she lightly flicked the strap on his hard cock, then in pleasure when she began taking his abused length in her mouth. "Ah damn—strange but fuck—true!!! Oh fuck!!!"

She laved her tongue on his slick head, flicking her tongue until she took him all the way inside her mouth. She then released him with a smack of her lips. "I think that's enough of that for right now."

His eyes bulged out. "What?! Brooke you have to finish me here!"

Brooke gave him a look, her eyebrow lifting in question. "And what do I get? Nothing in return—unless I release you. Which I'm not ready to do."

"C'mon Brooke—"

"No—It's time I do something for me." She picked up one of the stimulators on the table. She then hopped up on the table and spread her legs so that he could see her glistening sex, "You see what doing that to you did to me?"

Lucas growled, "Fuck—I want to lick all those juices up for you."

"You will...in time. But first..." She spread her legs wider then turned on the stimulator and clicked it up until it was on middle speed. She licked her lips and applied it on her clit and moaned aloud as the vibrations sent a shockwave all through her body, her eyes locked in on his panting body, lust clearly written all over his face. "Oooh Lucas...this is what I do when I'm not with you...I think about you while I play with myself—until I come all over my fingers."

He panted harder, watching her circle the tiny stimulator around and around her hard pearl as she writhed against her hand, while her other played with one breast. "Shit Brooke—"

She put down the clit stimulator and picked up a nice sized vibrator. "Now I need some penetration—"

He yanked hard on his chains, trying hard to get to her. "I can be inside you baby—just let me loose—"

"No...right now—your job is to watch me cum."

Lucas yanked on his chains again, frustration and lust written all over him, "Why the fuck are you dragging this out?!"

"Because I can and it's fun making you suffer—" she said with a smile. "Like you made me suffer."

He groaned out, wanting more than anything to get out of the chains and fuck her brains out. "I can't take this anymore Brooke...this is sheer torture!"

She smiled wickedly, "Good! You know I can take this to the next level...in fact I think will!" She then placed the vibrator inside her drenched pussy and moaned in ecstasy as she fucked herself with it, calling out his name. She teased herself slowly at first then sped up the pace. Knowing that he watched her masturbate turned her on even more which made her increase the pace more, her juices flowing freely now. "You wanna fuck me now don't you?"

Lucas had yanked so much on the chains that it had to be painful. "More than my next breath!"

"Be a good boy and watch me cum."

Lucas watched her helplessly as she brought herself off. Next thing he knew he was freed. He stalked toward her like a predator, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

She noted the bruises on his wrists, her eyes widened with shock but also with pleasure, knowing that in a twisted way he wanted her so much that he would injure himself just to have her—was kind of hot. "That was unexpected—but a welcomed surprise."

He stopped a short breath away from her mouth, "Next time—you'll be in the chains."

"Mmm sounds divine!" she said as she licked his lips, "Will you whip me too?"

He nibbled on her lips in return, "How about a playful spank?"

"As long as you do it a little rough—I like it rough." He only smiled then lifted her in his arms and impaled her on his hard length. He palmed both of her ass cheeks and roughly moved inside her with punishing thrusts, she raked her nails along his back in complete pleasure as she panted, "That feels so fucking good baby!!!"

"You're my nasty bitch aren't you?!" He asked in a hard tone, fucking her even harder.

She locked eyes with him then yelled, "YES!!! YES I'M YOUR NASTY BITCH!!!"

He grinned in a feral way, "Oh yeah—you're my nasty bitch—you'll let me cum all over you won't you?"

She nodded, her eyes glazed with unabashed pleasure. "YES—I want it all over me, on my face, on my tits—anywhere you can baby."

He then pulled out of her and placed her on her feet. He forcefully bent her over until her ass was against his pelvis. "This is the way I like it—I know you like it this way too." He then placed his aching dick between her cheeks until he came to the moist entrance of her pussy. Lucas then plunged without mercy, fucking her harder than he had before. "You like this bitch?!"

"YES!" She sobbed, holding onto the end of the table like a lifeline as he hit spots he never had before. "Oh shit—Lucas whatever you do—DO NOT STOP!!!"

He bent over her then nipped her ear, "Whatever you say—my filthy nasty bitch!"

She grinned, and then panted, "I love it when you say my name!"

Lucas straightened then grabbed her hips and slammed into her until her teeth clattered. "Who's the master?"

"I AM!!!" She cried out, gripping the table harder.

"Wrong answer!!!" He then slapped her ass hard. Then repeated, "Who's the master?"

Her ass still stung from the hit, she then looked back at him and said, "I AM!!!"

"Again WRONG ANSWER!!!" Lucas then slapped her ass again really hard. "Now who is the master?!"

She bit down on her lip as her ass felt as if it were on fire—but in a delicious way. "LUCAS!!!"

Lucas growled then plunged inside her even more roughly, "That's right—I AM!!!"

She closed her eyes and shouted, "LUCAS—I'M ABOUT TO COME!!!"

Lucas bit her shoulder then rasped, "Go ahead and come on me baby..."

Brooke screamed as an intense orgasm washed over her with a vengeance, the sensations only growing stronger with the pounding of his hips, his cock plundering her squeezing depths. "AHHHHHH LUCAS!!! YES!!!"

"SHIT THAT'S GOOD..." He groaned as he continued moving, his hands gripping her hips. He smiled then reached around and grabbed the stimulator and turned it on and placed it on her clit. She cried out as another climax quickly tore through her all the while he continued ramming inside her body.


	8. Chapter Eight

She cried out as another climax quickly tore through her all the while he continued ramming inside her body. "Brooke I want to do this again—soon!!!" With that he let go and shot off a steaming hot load inside her clenching heat.

After a while Brooke leaned back against him and breathed, "We'll definitely do that again Broody..."

"You'll hear no complaints from me...although a little advice: A little less whip on the cock—"

She laughed then nodded, "Ok... but as soon as we can even move again—we should get dressed and go home."

He chuckled then asked teasingly, "Do we have to?"

"Yes we have to." she smiled and pinched his nipple then gasped when she felt him harden inside her. "But not before we handle that situation."

-x-

Lucas was sore as hell when he came into work the next day. Brooke hadn't taken it easy on him by any means and surprisingly it was the hottest night of his life. She had gave him 5 hard lashes one for each year they'd been separated. Of course he had a little bit of revenge when it was his turn but he knew that she enjoyed hers way more than he did.

"Ooh dawg what happened to you? Got into a fight at the bar or somethin?" Skills asked, noticing that his friend was slightly limping.

Lucas chuckled, "You could say that. It was a club though." A weird crazy sex club.

"Damn I missed it!"

"You missed what?" Nathan asked as he walked into the gym.

"Lucas got into a fight at Tric."

"Whoa—"

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed, "I didn't see you there."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Because I wasn't there. We went to Raleigh and it was a crazy night."

"We wouldn't happen to involve Brooke would it?"

"You guessed it."

"And you fought in front of her?"

Lucas blushed as he recalled the painful yet pleasurable blows she gave him. "Can we talk about this some other time? We got a game to strategize for."

"What's with the blush—don't tell me that you two already..." Nathan said and sighed at the guilty look on his face. "What the hell?! You said that you wanted to go slow and be friends with her!"

"I did—I do! It's just that I can't tell her no. You know how much I cared and missed her—and honestly I only gave her what she wanted."

Nathan led his brother into their office and said, "You have a hell of a way showing it. Luke... We all hurt Brooke because of your and Peyton's selfishness—we asked you were you sure about Peyton and we all shut Brooke out at your ex's request. Now Brooke's back and instead of easing in and proving yourself to her you're just proving to her that you haven't really changed. You're still the kind of guy that only thinks with his dick!"

Lucas sighed, "You're right. I haven't done anything to prove myself to her. But she came onto me. Every time—"

"What you should have done was turn her down for once and tell her that you meant that you wanted to be friends and showed her that! Instead of acting on this attraction you both have. That being said...how was it?"

"It was unbelievable. Raw and it hurt but in a good way... Sort of."

"It hurt?"

"I didn't get in a fight. She took me over to Raleigh to some sex party and she whipped me for all the time she's hurt over me. I guess it was some symbolic thing. But then we fucked. I mean we fucked in every sense of the word. No feelings involved just physical pleasure. No thinking."

Nathan shook his head, "Wow nothing accomplished then only a few orgasms to show for it. So since you guys are having sex does that mean you're together?"

"I doubt it. She made it perfectly clear that last night meant nothing and that the lovey-dovey feelings she felt afterwards was just the afterglow."

-x-

"So how was it?" Maria asked as soon as Brooke tiptoed into the house.

"How was what?"

"You and Lucas?"

Brooke pursed her lips then said, "I took your advice. And in the meantime I got most of my anger and five years of sexual frustration out and for the first time I finally feel satisfied. But maybe it was shortsighted."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke sighed and shrugged, "I mean that I'm as confused as ever. On one hand I miss him and when I spend time with him I remember the great times we used to have, like every good memory swamps my mind while I'm with him. But then again I can't get over how much he hurt me. I'm not even sure we can even be friends like he claimed he wanted. All I know is that I understand sex. So that's what I'm doing for right now."

"He said he wanted to be friends? When?"

"When I first saw him. Which was bullshit because when we're alone he looks at me with these intense eyes like all he wants is to fuck me and then next thing I know we're making out wherever. Which is the same as I want. I don't know... All that I know is that it shouldn't be like that."

"Shit... I made things more complicated huh?"

Brooke sighed, "No you didn't Maria. I decided to go and use him. It was just your opinion that I could've taken or left it. But it was my decision nonetheless."

"So do I get details or...?"

Brooke laughed and said, "Okay Cancún Girl...get ready to get hot."

-x-

Lucas exhaled and waited for Brooke to show up. His knee was moving like a jackhammer. Nathan's words kept replaying in his head and he knew that he was right. He couldn't let either of their bodies to dictate what happens between them from now on. It was time to put his money where his mouth was.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show." he said as he watched her slowly approaching the bleachers of the River Court.

"So what's this about?"

"The other night. I think that it was a mistake on both of our parts. We haven't really talked anything through—"

Brooke held up her hand, "Let me stop you there. That night wasn't about us as a couple—I mean it was but it really wasn't. It had nothing to do with you and me and everything to do with need. Honestly I needed that. I get sex. I understand it. And it's not complicated. You and I are very complicated. And I just wanted simple. I needed to fuck and I needed to inflict a little pain on you for my hearts sake... I'm still hurting even now at the thought of you and her—"

"Peyton and I—we're not together and we never will be again."

Brooke scoffed and shook her head. "Men…you just don't seem to understand that when a woman loves you with her all that you cannot just act as if shit didn't happen! She will always have it in her mind of what you did to destroy her. And believe me it's not easy to just get over or let go!"

Brooke shook her head, "And if you think that I would believe that you two won't get back together for one minute after everything that you two put me through then you have another thing coming. Just because Peyton has Jake now doesn't automatically guarantee that you two won't sneak around again and if I get involved with you again that would be two hearts destroyed in hurricane Leyton's wake. I can't be collateral damage again that's not fair to any of us especially me and Jake!"

Lucas sighed in exasperation. "You're right. You're absolutely right. There's no real guarantees. But and I mean this from my heart that I will never hurt you again and I won't force you to be with me."

"The thing is Lucas I'm not even sure I can pull off the whole friends only thing. I never done it with a guy other than Mouth."

"Well treat me like you would Mouth." he said seriously, his blue eyes sparkling with meaning. "Because I can't go any longer without you being in my life. Hell none of us can. You're an essential part of Tree Hill Brooke Davis. It doesn't feel the same without you here. You're the heartbeat of our group of friends. When you left we barely got together at all."

Brooke bit her lip, "I guess that's nice to know."

"So are we going to have a real go at being friends?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah of course. Listen I gotta go ok Luke so I'll just talk to you later."

"Okay see ya." he said as he watched her go back to her newly fixed car.

-x-

Brooke quickly went to her room showered and changed into her fitted black workout tights and her neon green and black workout bra. Switched her patent leather black pumps with her white Nike's. Since she wore her hair down she pulled her hair into a ponytail then braided it.

Her feet pounded the pavement as she ran, feeling a freedom only running could give her. She was focused and it helped her think. Running had helped her decide which career path she should take, which college she should attend. And mostly what to do with her sometimes messy relationships.

"Hey Brooke!" A man shouted as she ran into her yard, having ran a few blocks.

She halted, somehow hearing his voice over her music. She took the earbuds out of her ear and looked around.

"Broooke...I know you hear me girl!"

She turned and met the gaze of Chase Adams, her other ex that she had cared deeply for. "Oh hi Chase. What are you doing here?" she asks breathlessly.

Chase grinned and shrugged, "What do you think I'm doing here? I heard that you were in town and I figured I'd drop by since I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"I had moved to New York."

"Really? How's it up in the big bad city?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm tough enough to handle it. So how've you been Chase?"

He shrugged, "Can't complain. Listen we should hang out sometime. Have dinner or something. Catch up."

Brooke nodded, "Okay sure. I'm not doing anything tonight so you want to hang out?"

He chuckled, "Jeez you know how to put someone on the spot."

Brooke smirked, "It's my specialty. So what do you say?"

"Sure why not. Tonight at ten o'clock ok?"

Brooke nodded, "Sounds perfect."


	9. Chapter Nine

"Brooke do you want to hang out tonight?" Lucas asked as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear while pulling on his pants.

Brooke hesitated. "Um... I kind of had plans tonight."

Lucas wasn't prepared for the clench of jealousy he felt. But then he thought about it and smiled. "Oh plans with Maria?"

"No actually one of my old friends. A guy."

"An old friend? Who's a guy?" he asked slowly, the jealous feeling back with a vengeance.

"Yeah I went running today and saw him at my house. Remember Chase Adams? My ex boyfriend? Well he invited me out to a party and I accepted."

He tried to shake off this anger with the situation but couldn't. He literally had to remind himself that they were only friends. "Who else is going?"

"Just me and Chase as far as I know."

"Well I like a good party is it okay that I crash?"

Brooke hesitated, "I'm not sure. I'd have to call Chase and ask. But don't you have work tomorrow?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "It sounds like you don't want me there."

"No not at all. By all means come by but I'm just saying that I don't know his mind frame about you yet. The last time we were together Chase did everything to put you out of my mind."

That hurt. "Brooke if you don't want me to go just say it."

"I just want to run it by him first because I don't want to ambush him with your presence. Is that so wrong?"

"Look don't worry about it. I'll see you at another time."

"Lucas—"

CLICK

Lucas sighed and tossed his phone on his bed and tried to ignore the fiery gnawing of jealousy in his system. He should be happy that Brooke will have someone else that she can hang out with. But he wasn't. Far from it.

-x-

Brooke stated at her cellphone and couldn't believe that he hung up on her. But she brushed it off. Because she didn't have time to worry about Lucas or whatever he was going through. She had to get ready for this party.

A couple hours later Brooke was having a great time. Chase was kind and had introduced her around but he ended up disappearing somewhere.

"You look mighty lost there."

"Not really I just lost Chase. Have you seen him?"

"Uh yeah he went on a beer run. He'll be back. I'm Owen Morello in case you were wondering."

Brooke eyed him and introduced herself, "Brooke—"

Owen smiled warmly at her, "Davis… I heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"The best."

Brooke kinked her eyebrows and asked, "Unattached?"

"Currently."

"Likewise." she said with a smirk.

His thick brows raised, "Surprising."

"Psycho?" She didn't need her own version of psycho Derek's coming after her.

"Rarely. Interested?"

"Perhaps."

-x-

Lucas had ended up crashing the party anyway. His eyes searched for her all over until he spotted her. Only she wasn't with Chase Adams.

Brooke was dancing so sensually against the brawny man, carrying on like they were in private and were actually having sex standing up. His fists were clenched at his sides as he watched her. Honestly did the girl know what she was promising by dancing that way? He sincerely doubted it. And the look on the jackass face made him want to beat the living shit out of him—he knew that he had no right to feel like this. But he still was feeling remarkably violent—The violent sensations only grew and grew as he watched her kiss the fuck-face, the bastards hands sliding down her ass, clenching and unclenching. And she did nothing to stop him.

Lucas had never been the jealous type, not even with his ex Peyton. But when he saw that Brooke was not only kissing this man, she was also letting him feel her up in public view, leaning into his body as they grinded together blissfully oblivious to everyone around them—rage like he never knew before overpowered him, making him go into action. He promptly marched over to the couple and literally snatched her away from him.

"Lucas—what the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed, surprise and anger set on her gorgeous face.

"Rescuing you—let's go!" he said yanking her along.

She scoffed, then snapped, "Rescuing me?! Did I look like I needed rescuing?!"

"Frankly—yes you did! Now let's go—"

"WHAT?! No!" she then shouted to her partner, "Ignore him Owen—he's obviously high on something! HEY—" she yelled as he lifted her over his shoulders, "Are even you listening to me?! I don't want to leave—"

"Tough shit—you're leaving!"

"Put me down Lucas!" she said as she pounded on his back. "You have no right Lucas! NO RIGHT!" She shouted out, kicking. "Can you at least put me down so that I can have a little dignity?"

"No—"

"Dude she doesn't want to go with you. I mean it's obvious to me and every one here—"

Lucas pointed at Owen and snapped, "Stay out of this Fabio!"

He chuckled then said, "Wow. Really? You resort to name calling? That just shows how desperate you are—"

Lucas growled low and Brooke could literally feel the tension radiate from him as he said, "Oh, I'll show you desperate…"

"Lucas—don't! I'll leave with no arguments if you just leave with me right now."

"Brooke—I thought we were hitting it off…"

Brooke gnawed on her lip then said, "Look I'll call you…"

"No she won't—" He tossed over his shoulder, carrying her away.

"Lucas!" she chastised him, then shouted toward Owen, "I will call you Owen! I promise!!!"

"NO SHE WON'T!!!"

"Seriously?!" she shouted as she hit him, but then she gave up and was in for the ride.

Once he placed her on her feet, Brooke hit his shoulder—hard while glaring at him, "I can not believe you!"

"I can't believe you!" he then turned to Brooke and said, "I specifically told you to stay away from that clown!"

Brooke crossed her arms over her bountiful chest then replied sassily, "And I decided to ignore it—Ok what did you expect me to do? Stay home and knit?!"

"You didn't know those guys they could've—"

Brooke glared at them then said, "If you say anything like beat or rape—I'm kicking your ass!"

"And besides I knew him well enough and we were hitting it off just fine until you ruined it!"

"A little too well if you ask me—" Lucas said, looking down at her clothes, still unable to believe that she came out like that. Brooke looked extremely hot—a bit on the slutty side but still insanely hot.

Brooke scoffed then quipped, "Not enough if you ask me!"

"Not enough—"

Brooke's eyes narrowed on him, "Whatever—it's my life! If I want to screw every Tom, Dick and Harry—then I'll do it and you can't do a damn thing about it!"

Lucas was beyond shocked at this point but still managed to ask, "Is that what this is? You want to get laid?"

Brooke gave him a blank look then said, "In layman's terms—yes. Girls need sex too or you wouldn't be getting laid either. So why are you cockblocking me?"

Lucas choked on his sardonic laughter, then rasped, "Cock—"

"That's what you did back there—you totally cockblocked me."

He grew defensive and shouted, "I'm not cockblocking—I'm just protecting you—"

Brooke rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Protecting—cockblocking—same diff!"

"No it's not—"

Brooke sighed with longsuffering then said, "Ok…did I ask for your protection? Did I ask you to literally interrupt in my love life? No I didn't…I didn't—at all!" she stressed the last part as they got in the car.

"Brooke all I'm saying is that you're better than this. You deserve more—"

Brooke gave him a saddened look then said honestly, "I don't trust anyone in order to have more."

-x-

Three weeks later Lucas opened the door with a scowl on his face. Even mean-mugging he was sexy. But Brooke felt nothing but friendship for him.

"Damn who pissed in your cereal?" Brooke asked humorously as she looked him over.

"Hey...I just had a really bad day at work." he lied, it was the thought of her being with someone else that had him tied in knots.

A week ago Brooke had made it official that her and that Owen guy were working on being an item and it was driving him crazy.

Her eyebrow rose challengingly, "Were you fired?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't that bad." She then said, "Do you want to do this at another time?"

Lucas grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. "Now why would I want to do that? Wait here while I finish getting dressed."

"Take your time. I'll just text Owen right quick and tell him that we'll be a little late."

"I thought that you guys went out the other night." he said as he pulled on a dress shirt.

Brooke was texting Owen then said, "Yeah we had a great time too. So I invited him out tonight I hope that's ok?"

Lucas wasn't aware that he was getting angrier and angrier about the situation. "Why would I mind? I mean it was just supposed to be us right? The more the merrier."

"Good. I think I like this friendship thing." she said with a bright smile complete with those adorable deep dimples. "Why don't you invite someone too. That way you won't be a third wheel."

"Nah I will be fine. So… have you and he…?"

Brooke smiled softly, "Honestly we haven't had sex yet. His insistence. He wants to get to know the real Brooke Davis and not the 'sexpot party girl' persona."

So he was aiming for her heart. "I don't like him. He's not good enough for you."

"What's to like? Other than he's gorgeous, strong, kind, funny, athletic and more importantly he knows just how I like my drinks."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "There's just something off about him. I don't think that you should trust him."

"I know that you're trying to be a good friend and I love that but seriously Chase vouched for him and if he says he's a good guy then he is. I mean Chase has never lied to me before and I trust him."

He almost rolled his eyes at the sound of his name. "Chase…he wasn't good enough for you either."

Brooke smirked, "If you think about it nobody is. Not even you."

Ouch. "I suppose that's true."

"Hurry up and get ready I'm kind of anxious to see Owen."

All night he had to endure watching Brooke laughter aimed at someone else, had to watch her eyes sparkle with interest as the couple flirted back and forth endlessly. Had to watch her caress the side of Owen's face before they leaned in for another kiss. And each action about killed him.


	10. Chapter Ten

All night he had to endure watching Brooke laughter aimed at someone else, had to watch her eyes sparkle with interest as the couple flirted back and forth endlessly. Had to watch her caress the side of Owen's face before they leaned in for another kiss. And each action about killed him.

"Hey bro what are you doing here?" Nathan said as he sat beside him at the bar.

"I got ditched by Brooke who is getting pretty friendly with that Owen guy."

Nathan nodded, "Owen…he's a good guy. Respects women. She could've done worse."

Lucas looked at his brother, "Can't you just call him a douche bag like a good little brother."

"What're you jealous? Please don't tell me—" he exhaled, "Unbelievable. Lucas you signed up to be her friend so be that!"

"I am not jealous!" he denied unconvincingly, "And trust me nothing has been going on between us since we had our heart to heart awhile back. But I can't help but think she's making a mistake by getting close to this guy."

"That guy is a good friend of mine. Like I said she could do a lot worse than Owen."

"Really? Like who?"

"Like you."

Lucas looked at his brother sourly and asked, "Out of 100,000 sperm, you were the fastest?"

Nathan laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm going to find Haley. You'll be alright here?"

"I'm a grown man of course I'll be alright here. Have fun." he said sourly, his eyes back on his Pretty Girl—only she wasn't his now.

-x-

"I grew up a misfit. I never fit in. I had all of these parts that were in direct conflict with each other. I was an athlete, but I was extremely artistic. I was a big strong kid who was also very sensitive and empathetic. I was a jock who was good at math and chess and loved to read. I didn't know what group to hang out with in school."

Owen had a horrible childhood and got addicted to heroin early on, but Owen turned his life around and became sober for 8 years which Chase Adams helped him with. Owen and Chase had a close friendship and moved in together after high school.

Brooke smiled forlornly, "It's amazing that I always knew where I fit in the food chain. I was destined to be the Queen Bee of Tree Hill High. It was like a roadmap was laid out for me. I didn't have to guess where I fit in. But to be honest even though I knew where I fit in I was still a bit lonely. Everything had an empty feeling to it. That is until Lucas Scott entered my life."

"Yeah Chase told me about your complex history. I'm sorry that you were hurt like that."

"Yeah it was a long time ago."

Meanwhile at Naley's Lucas was leaving his fourth message on Brooke's phone. "Hi it's Brooke Davis you know what to do at the sound of the beep." Beep.

"Hey, Brooke. It's Lucas, um, how's it going?" He starts to pace while running his hand through his hair. "Uh, just wondering how you're doing. I haven't talked to you in a little while and, uh, just wondering how you're doing."

He sits down on the couch praying at any moment that she would miraculously pick up. Lucas didn't know why he was feeling so tied up in knots knowing that she was on yet another date with someone he'd dubbed as The Douche but he did. "So... I was hoping to talk to you... obviously. But you're out, I guess. So, just call me sometime. Or tonight, uh, in around... uh, I'll be in around... that's, that's... not... now. It's Lucas. Okay."

He hangs up the phone with a longsuffering sigh.

Nathan looked at him and shook his head, "Dude."

Lucas looks down, knowing he sounded like a fool. "Yeah I know."

"What's going on here?" Haley asked as she and Jamie who made a beeline for Lucas walked into the room.

Nathan clapped Lucas on the back then said, "Our Luke here is an idiot."

Lucas hugged his nephew while actively ignoring his brother.

Haley sighed, "What now?"

"He's in denial of his feelings for Brooke."

Lucas exhaled, "I'm not in denial about anything."

Haley shook her head and grabbed Jamie's hand, "Go ahead and play on the PlayStation buddy."

"Thanks Mom! Bye Uncle Lucas!"

"Later J-Luke!" he then kissed the smaller version of himself on his forehead before the little guy scurried off. They then heard the pitter patter of his small feet rushing up the stairs.

"Now what's going on?"

"Brooke's dating Owen and Lucas doesn't know how to take it."

Haley sighed as she sat down beside him, "BIL what did you expect? For her to wait around for you forever?"

"I just thought that once we became friends that we could slowly but surely get over the whole Peyton hurdle and then we can finally be together. Only now she only sees me as a friend instead of a love interest. And this guy just isn't going away—"

"He won't. He seriously likes her. So you might have your work cut out for you."

That's what he was afraid of. Although he shouldn't be surprised. Brooke is a fantastic woman that anyone would be lucky to have. He kicked himself everyday for screwing up with her not once but twice.

-x-

Brooke went to the living room and turned on her CD player, playing her favorite track on her mixed disc. She swayed to the song Love Song by 311 and hummed along with it as she danced her way back to the kitchen. 'Whenever I'm alone with you…You make me feel like I'm home again…Whenever I'm alone with you…You make me feel like I'm whole again…'

She grabbed a plate, chopping board, bowls and skillet. She opened her refrigerator door and pulled out a carton of eggs, shredded Italian cheese blend, baby spinach and some cubed ham. Brooke prepped her ham and veggies on the cutting board she seasoned and mixed two eggs in her favorite glass mixing bowl.

Once that was done she brought out her skillet and preheated the pan. As soon as it got hot enough she sprayed the pan with buttered Pam and poured the mixture in the skillet. She turned around and grabbed the smaller bowls of spinach, cheese and ham.

Five minutes later her omelet was ready and she slid the dish onto her awaiting plate. She placed her breakfast on the table and placed the skillet and bowls in the sink. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet she then went to the fridge and took out her Tropicana orange juice and poured herself a glass. She found herself drinking all of it and had to pour another glass.

"Ooh!" Brooke exclaimed as her favorite classic song blasted on the CD track. She got up from the table and danced like the dork she was in her blue silk pajamas, lip-syncing to Bon Jovi's Livin on a prayer, not caring who saw her through the floor to ceiling windows even though they were covered by sheer peach curtains.

"You live for the fight when it's all that you've got! Whoa we're halfway there…whoa livin on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it I swear, whoa livin on a prayer!" Brooke belted out, no longer singing silently.

"So this is what you do when you're off? Sing 80's ballads and stay in your cute jammies all day?" A masculine voice asked behind her.

Startled Brooke turned to find Lucas standing behind her laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God Luke! What the hell?!" Brooke snapped irritably, her hazel eyes sparkling with indignation. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?!"

"I'm on my lunch break." He said as he made himself at home on her plush sofa. "Besides it's not like you had anything better to do."

Purposely ignoring that statement Brooke placed her hand on her hip then demanded, "How did you get in?"

"Key under the garden gnome." he answered without hesitation. "Where's Maria?"

"She's actually spending some time with Skills. They've been getting a lot closer lately. And then there's Mouth…"

"Ah."

Brooke eyes him and asked, "Why aren't you taking your lunch in some posh cosmopolitan restaurant like you usually do?"

Lucas gave her a smart-ass smirk, "It doesn't get more cosmopolitan than Brooke Davis Bed Breakfast. I mean you even have the best new music playing in the background of this iconic place."

"Your sarcasm is award worthy." She said as she turned off her music.

Lucas gave her a frowny look and replied honestly, "I missed you."

"I know we haven't had our Broody/Cheery time and I'm sorry for that but Owen's been very demanding of my time."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "How's the meathead?"

Brooke frowned, "Why don't you like him Lucas? He's not a player—"

"That you know of—" he pointed out.

"Are you seriously going to go there? Because if I recall correctly it was you that had two girls at one time. Twice."

Lucas knew she had him there. "Touché. But cmon I just want to—"

"Be happy for me. As my friend you have to be happy for me. Like I would be for you." A solid knock interrupted the tense moment. Sighing Brooke hurried to the door and saw Owen holding a bouquet of beautiful vibrant lilies in his hand. She smiled brightly then asked, "Who told you I like lilies?"

He smirked, "Sometimes a man gets lucky."

Brooke grabbed his hand and led him inside. "What brings you here?"

"I missed you and I wanted to see if you wanted to accompany me to a breakfast date." he then noticed Lucas sitting on the couch and he smirked, "Hey Luke."

He smiled tightly, "It's Lucas."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Be nice while I go get dressed." she then kissed Owen's cheek and skipped to her room.

Lucas tried to remember the last time Brooke skipped anywhere.

"What are you doing here so early Scott?" Owen asked as he sat on the couch beside him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He looked at him with amused confusion. "Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?"

He pulled the G card. And Lucas hated him even more for it.

Brooke came out wearing a stylish burgundy wrap dress and smelt amazing, a mix of floral and some warm fragrance that drove him nuts.

"Can we do a raincheck Owen? I just got off the phone with one of my managers at the store and apparently there's an emergency and I have to go handle it."

He looked disappointed but nodded as he got up to his feet, "Sure. How about tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded just before he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Okay see you later."

Once he was gone she turned and faced Lucas who was about to vacate her presence also until she stopped him. "I need you to call in and make whatever excuses you can to get the rest of the day off."

"Why?"

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers, "Because we are overdue for some Broody/Cheery time."

Lucas grinned then called into the shop and made his excuses. Deb understood and had closed down shop for the day. "Okay I'm free."


	11. Chapter Eleven

(Fernanda yeah the music was more my taste than Brooke's so sorry for that. I did change it to 311 which is more popish and I am in love with that cover also lol)

"Can we do a raincheck Owen? I just got off the phone with one of my managers at the store and apparently there's an emergency and I have to go handle it."

He looked disappointed but nodded as he got up to his feet, "Sure. How about tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded just before he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Okay see you later."

Once he was gone she turned and faced Lucas who was about to vacate her presence also until she stopped him. "I need you to call in and make whatever excuses you can to get the rest of the day off."

"Why?"

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers, "Because we are overdue for some Broody/Cheery time."

Lucas grinned then called into the shop and made his excuses. Deb understood and had closed down shop for the day.

"Okay I'm free as a bird. Now what?"

-x-

She saw a lingerie store and she smiled, "Let's go there!"

Lucas looked at her then asked, "Where?"

Brooke gleefully pointed at the store called Sweet Nothings and said, "There..."

"No way—" Lucas said, his face flushing crimson.

"Yes, way. I need some new lingerie—" Brooke began but then Lucas's head snapped in her direction. "What?!"

"What the fuck do you need lingerie for?" Lucas asked, his face turning to a look of rage, obviously going into fierce protection mode.

"That's my business..." she said as she marched into the store.

Lucas was uncomfortable about this excursion, knowing it was going to be complete torture. "This is really going to be hell. Worse than hell..." Lucas said as he followed the energetic woman into the trendy store. He was really convinced as soon as they walked into the store.

"I'm going to need your opinion on some of these!" she said as she went from rack to rack in a really fast pace, picking up silk panties, thong panties, lace panties, cut-out panties—all kinds of panties. Then there were the bra's: sexy demi bras, lace bras, sheer bras, push-up bras. And then there were the teddies; sheer teddies, leather teddies, lace teddies, baby-doll teddies, the really sexy peek-a-boo teddies. She practically bought the entire store.

"Are we done here?" Lucas whined, looking at all the women he could look at but could never touch. It was beyond torture. He then saw a girl who walked out the dressing room in a really sexy red sheer-lace teddy that showcased her body to perfection. His erection was trying to make itself known as he pictured Brooke in the same outfit.

"Nope. I'll be out in a minute!"

He shook his head of the image so he had to think of something that would really diminish all sexual thoughts—Nathan and Haley having sex in the living room. He shuddered at the memory—he had been watching Jamie at the time and he had to say that seeing his best friend naked with her legs over his brother's powerful shoulders was not what he was expecting that day. "Please say we're do—" he broke off once seeing Brooke prance out in a racy lace and leather number that undid all the work he had done mentally. "Damn it—does it ever end?!"

Brooke sauntered over then said, "No, not really..."

"You heard me?"

"You practically shouted—I doubt anybody missed it. Do you think that he would like this one?"

He sighed then replied as he raked a hand over his face warily, "I guess so. Fuck—I'm just tired and ready to go."

"Well we got a few more things to pick up here and then we're going down to the Body Shoppe and pick up some fragrances and other things...then we're going to have to go to—"

"Enough! You're making me tired just listening to you." he jokes, a wary smile on his face.

She smiled then pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, "Thanks for being a good sport about this...and for not sporting wood when you saw all these ladies half naked."

-x-

Two extremely short hours passed before he was jolted awake by a persistent brunette haired girl with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Come on sleepy head time to go..."

"Where to now?" he asked groggily, as he sat up while rubbing his eyes.

"The beach silly! Remember?"

Lucas peered over at the clock and saw that it was about two in the afternoon and nodded, "Alright...give me a few minutes alright?"

"Sure...oh I can't wait until we get on the beach!" Brooke said with an excited squeal as she exited the room. Lucas groaned then fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. After changing into his swimming shorts he grabbed a towel and raced out the door to her vehicle to find Brooke there waiting for him. "Took you long enough, Lucas!" she shouted as he climbed into the vehicle.

"Sorry...alright let's go..." he said as he settled in the passenger seat.

The sun was brutal and unmerciful, sweltering heat oppressed the air while everybody tried to keep cool by either swimming or staying in their houses under the air conditioner. However they were about to have some fun in the sun. They finally made it to the beach, they filed out, getting their towels and bags then unloaded the cooler and the umbrella Brooke insisted on bringing. When they found a suitable spot Brooke started stripping—literally. Lucas's mouth gaped open at the sight of Brooke wearing a hot pink bikini that revealed more than concealed—leaving little to the imagination, showing off her luminous skin tone and her curvy figure.

"Holy fuck..." he murmured while watching her smooth on sunscreen.

Brooke looked up and blushed at the sight of Lucas standing there looking oddly sexy and so hot shirtless, revealing his multiple muscles on his arms and torso. She had to fan herself, feeling a little pulse between her thighs as he moved closer.

"I was just about to head into the water. Wanna join?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

Lucas shrugged then replied, "Yeah...sure…"

"Beat you there!" she shouted then ran, laughing exuberantly.

He chuckled then took off after her, "Cheaters never win!!!"

They were laughing exuberantly as they reached the shore. Brooke was barely out of breath as she looked at her other competitor. "Not bad—not bad at all. For second place." Brooke taunted, smirking, her stunning hazel eyes sparkling.

"Second? Excuse me I came in first! You were second."

Brooke waved that off then said, "Uh-no I was first."

"Like hell!" Lucas said stubbornly, glaring down at her, his blue eyes locking on hers.

Brooke met his eyes head-on then said, "Ladies are always first."

"And losers are always last—and you lost." he said evenly.

Lucas stared down at her, playfully trying to intimidate her. "What makes you think you won?" he asked, adrenaline still pumping through his veins, trying to ignore just how good she looked in that damn skimpy bikini of hers.

"Because I did."

"You ready to go in?" He asked as he lifted her in his arms.

"No—no!!! AHHH!!!" she screamed—well it wasn't technically a scream. It more like a scream/squeal. He then tossed her in the cold water and then went in himself. They swam together, playing and joking around, talking in between the two. Lucas playfully ducked Brooke down in the water, and she arose, laughing and then tackled him down in retaliation.

She then sputtered because Lucas splashed her face. "Ugh! Why did you—ahh!!!" she said after he splashed her again. "That's it!!!" she then splashed him back, laughing as she did so.

"Alright—now you're in for it!" Lucas exclaimed then doubled his efforts. They were splashing each other almost drowning each other in their effort.

"Enough—I give!" Brooke said, as she gasped for air.

"And team Scott wins!" Lucas whooped as he swam circles around her.

Brooke swam to Lucas...only he raced away every time she got close enough. She smiled then tried again only this time he ducked under the water, swimming under her without her knowledge then suddenly she was yanked under.

When they surfaced again, they were both laughing. "God I haven't had this much fun in so long!"

"Not even with meathead?" he teased as he pushed his soaked hair back, the usual golden strands now dark honey gold.

Brooke giggled, "Not even with meathead. Honestly Lucas when I'm with him all we have are these really deep long talks… the kind where you get to know each other. The only time we had any fun is when we're out dancing."

Brooke's stomach then rumbled and she had to mutter, "Oooh I'm hungry..."

"Go get lunch then..."

"Good idea..." Brooke said as she swam closer to the shore, then she got out of the water and went to where their cooler and blankets were and dug out their sandwiches and sodas. She dug into her sandwich with gusto, sighing with delight at the delicious taste of the Italian sub.

Lucas watched with utter fascination as Brooke walked out of the deep blue water, the bikini clinging to her body like a second skin, seeing how hard her sweet nipples were, saw the bottoms get swallowed up by her cheeks, her ass bare to his gaze. He unknowingly released a groan, thanking God he was deep in the cold water, his libido cooling as instantly as it began. He went back to swimming only this time at a more grueling pace—trying desperately to abolish his desire and the image of her in that damn insanely sexy bikini…

"You have to be starving after all this swimming. Aren't you hungry?" she asked thirty minutes later.

He blushed then replied, "Not really...at least not for food."

Brooke's eyes locked in on his then she asked, "Well what are you hungry for?"

"That I can't tell you..." he said mysteriously, then swam toward the shore. After frolicking at the beach a little more they drove back to her place. Twenty minutes later the they exited the car, her sarong was wet and clinging to her as she sashayed up the stairs, with him trailing right behind her, silently admiring her.

It was now nightfall and the two friends could practically feel the atmosphere crackling with awareness. She turned to face him once at her door. "Thanks for hanging out with me today. It was really fun and it meant a lot to me."

Lucas shrugged then offered her a shy smile, "It's no problem and it meant a lot to me too. I like having you all to myself. We should do this again."

Brooke nodded eagerly, "Definitely. Let's say Saturday?"

Lucas nodded, "You bet. Goodnight Cheery."

"Goodnight Broody."

Even though it killed him not to kiss her right then and there, he walked away only giving her a friendly smile.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A week after their Cheery/Broody time Brooke had paid for front row tickets to the Hornets home game. Lucas took her into his arms and hugged her as she laughed while joking, "It's only fair that I do this for you after the whole lingerie thing."

As they sat there watching the game, he realized he could do this for the rest of his life: beer in one hand, arm around Brooke, watching a basketball game. Lucas was on such a cloud he didn't even remember who the Hornets played, much less who won the game.

They continued hanging out throughout the summer. And he hasn't said not a word about his burgeoning love for her. Enjoying the companionship that grew between them.

"He is the biggest ass of all time!" Brooke yelled as she slammed into her house.

"What now?" he asked. He had again let himself in as he always had and had waited for her.

Brooke and Owen had been together for months and had since moved from the honeymoon stage. Owen's Mr. Perfect act had disappeared and revealed himself to be a jealous, angry insecure asshole.

"Owen broke up with me! He claimed that I had unresolved feelings for—" she halted midway into her rant.

Lucas eyebrows kinked, "Who me?"

"Yeah. You. He said that I'd rather hang out with you than spend any real time with him. I mean it's ridiculous right?"

Lucas he gave her a look, "Is it?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Not like that you dork. It's ridiculous that he thinks that us being friends is totally impossible. That two ex's can't possibly get along. So he basically gave me an ultimatum and I promptly told him to go to hell."

"When did this all go down?"

"A couple of hours ago." she pouted. "You know what's strange? I'm more upset about him questioning our friendship than about us breaking up. How messed up is that?"

Lucas was glad that she hadn't had any real feelings for him.

"It's not. Right now you're just running off of adrenaline. Your mind hasn't processed everything yet."

Or she had realized that this funny, intelligent person made her feel more alive than anyone else she had met in a long time and she was done pretending.

Brooke sat down next to him and patted the seat next to her. "Can you turn on the TV? I could use a night in with my Broody."

Lucas grinned and did as she bade, and got up and turned on the TV and started watching it, forgetting that she had had a lonely night last night and it wasn't set on a regular channel.

"Brooke what the hell are we watching?"

"I do not know yet." she then gasped as soon as she saw the yoga instructor feeling up his students. "Ohh! Uh he-heh um this is embarrassing—where's the remote?!"

Lucas was sort of mesmerized by the images—like a car accident that you can't turn away from. "You would know better than me Pretty Girl."

"Are you into this?" she asked as she saw him shift a bit.

"H-how can I be into this? It's unrealistic." he stuttered.

Brooke smirked and decided to own the moment then plopped back down on her couch. "You're a guy. Reality isn't that important in porn."

Lucas gulped, "I thought that you were going to change it?"

"I guess I decided against it. Besides it's much more entertaining watching it with you." she giggled teasingly.

He looked at her with heated eyes, "This isn't what friends do Brooke."

"It is if you're friends with me. Come on relax a little. It's just porn." she then smiled at him and challenged, "Let's make a deal whoever turns away first loses. The loser has to make dinner."

Lucas never one to turn down a challenge so he accepted.

Before either knew it they were getting hot and bothered by the images of the yoga instructor and the student who was now ripping apart the young woman's yoga pants to get a better feel of her.

"I would kill him if that were me…" Brooke said evenly, trying to pretend that it didn't turn her on in a very cheesy way.

Lucas unconsciously began shifting again to elevate his growing erection. "Why?"

"If those were my favorite pair…yeah he'd get taken down by a 5'4" angry Brooke Davis then promptly sued for sexual harassment."

"I think sexual harassment is far from that lady's mind…"

Brooke could hear in his voice that Lucas was getting turned on and decided to mess with him a bit.

She boldly placed her hand on his crotch and felt the hardening bulge increase more just by the touch of her hand. Which totally backfired because now she was turned on. Brooke bit her lip and squeezed her legs shut tightly to stem the desire but it only increased.

Lucas wanted to look in her direction but he was not going to look away first. Instead he got even more comfortable—despite her delicate hand stroking him to madness.

Brooke licked her dry lips as she stroked him slowly, her eyes on the TV as the yoga instructor was receiving a blow job by the student.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch her too. His hand massaged her left breast seductively, feeling her nipple pebble underneath his touch.

She moaned softly then took his hand and placed it on her own crotch, needing his touch there.

Lucas groaned in appreciation when he felt that she had no underwear beneath her dress, playing at her slick pussy, toying with her clit while thrusting three fingers into her passage. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan. He enslaved her body as he slowly moved his fingers back and forth, turning her brain into mush as he did so.

Two could play at this game. She stroked his hard cock firmly, gently increasing the pressure of her grip until she could hear him groaning. His pre-cum slicked her hand, making it easier to guide over his massive dick.

"Fuck this." he growled before kissing her thoroughly; both wild and emotionally charged which made it undeniably delicious. She whimpered, unable to believe after everything that's happened she could still melt for him. She moaned and kissed him back with all the pent-up emotions in her being. Soon the emotion took backseat to passion as he deepened the kiss, drawing her tongue inside his mouth.

"God this is so wrong… we shouldn't be doing this—" she moaned as he continued working his fingers inside her. "I'm not even drunk!"

"Good because I want you to be able to remember this!" he kissed her again.

This time passion was in full throttle. He groaned into her mouth, his hands gripping her ass, tongues tangling, tasting, devouring. She sank into his enticing kiss, all at once loving him, hating him, missing him and most of all desiring him.

Lucas stripped her completely, revealing her amazing body to his hungry gaze. "Damn I missed seeing you like this."

He then took her mouth in a burning passionate kiss, his hand on her already aching breast. She moaned as he backed her to the couch, her robe falling open to reveal her naked body. He growled with pleasure as she pulled him down for a ferocious kiss that set his already simmering blood to full boil. Their tongues fused together in a frenzy, desire flaring between them as his hands stroked her silky skin; first toying with her erect nipples, making her moan and arch against his rough yet tender hands. He then kissed his way down her quivering body until he came to the junction between her legs. He sent her a ravenous look then began kissing her mound. She arched into his mouth as a cry of pleasure escaped her lips. He suckled her, thrusting his tongue inside her hot wet, yet utterly delicious cove. She closed her eyes while her hands brought his head closer to her aching center as he continued to lick, suck, nibble on her clit, then the muscle went back inside her. He brought her to the brink of orgasm easily, just a little light blow of cool breath on her heated sex pushed her over. She screamed his name over and over as the intense sensations racked through her body, making her tremble with the force of it.

Lucas watched her as she came—watched how her eyes went glassy with pleasure, her mouth seemingly permanently opened as she gasped, cried out, moaned her pleasure, her cheeks flushed with exertion and heat. He loved that look. He then climbed up her body and kissed her gasping mouth, thrusting his tongue inside while he positioned himself in the cradle of her thighs. He rubbed the head of his penis against her still trembling center, teasing her, drawing out her orgasm. She moved against him in an undulating motion—inviting him to come inside her saturated warmth. He held her hips as he submerged inside her sopping wet pussy, a groan on his lips, a cry on hers. They moved slowly, taking their time, savoring the sensations rushing through them as their mouths feasted on each other. Then the call of lust entered their languorous loving to speed up. And they answered that call. Soon they were both panting, him ramming inside her body as she writhed from the onslaught of ultimate pleasure as his hand played with one breast, his mouth on the other and his other hand toying with her swollen clit. She was going mad with ecstasy. Then their frenzied movements came to a blindingly heated crescendo as they both reached their peak together. Brooke cried out as another spine-tingling, toe-curling orgasm claimed her, triggered by the savage bite he made on her shoulder—the pleasure-pain too much to bear. They both shuddered, crying each other's name as his unbelievably strong climax continued to spurt out of him, seeming to drain him.

"Not what I had in mind." she panted tiredly. "This shouldn't have happened. I'm not a cheater!"

"Brooke baby it's okay—"

"No it's not! We are supposed to be friends only damn it! How the fuck did I screw this up again?!"

"You have nothing to feel guilty for—"

"I seduced you Lucas!"

Lucas couldn't stand her panicking so he kissed her to calm her down.

She pushed him away, "Stop! I think this was a mistake."

"There is no such thing as a mistake. There are things you do, and things you don't do."

Brooke closed her eyes, "Lucas…things were going great between us and for once I was over the whole you and me thing—"

"But I'm not…I can't be Brooke! I know that you want to regret this but I can't and I'm not sorry."

"I always thought as different as we are, somehow we could've still been together. And now I don't—I don't know."

"Baby…I realized that I should have fought for you. I always thought that I had but I really didn't. I should've fought. Because you fight for your soul mates."

Brooke shook her head, "No. We could end this now and nobody would get hurt."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Baby…I realized that I should have fought for you. I always thought that I had but I really didn't. I should've fought. Because you fight for your soul mates."

Brooke shook her head, "No. We could end this now and nobody would get hurt."

Lucas cupped her face in his hands, his ocean blue eyes darkened with meaning. "I'd get hurt. Because I'm still in love with you Brooke Penelope Davis. I never stopped. And I won't ever stop."

"Get out of my house."

-x-

Lucas gripped the steering wheel hard, his eyes trained on his only love. God he missed her. These past two months had been torture—had apparently driven him insane—to even attempt what he was about to was crazy. But he was also crazily in love with her. He took in deep breaths for calmness, knowing he needed to do this. There was no way he would ever willingly let her go again, she was his first-love—his true love. There would be no one else for him. Lucas needed Brooke like he needed air. Their love was far from over. It was only beginning.

"Nathan…I'm about to go in. Get in the driver's seat now quietly…be sure to leave the car on. This is going to go really fast."

"Are you sure you want to do this stunt man? This isn't something you'd do."

"I'm half-alive without her. So yeah. I'm sure. I'll do anything I have to do to get her back. I can't and won't lose her." He then smiled, "Don't worry this is going to work out." He pulled down the mask with determination.

Nathan looked at him, worry and fear intermingling on his face. "You're fucking nuts. Hell I'm nuts! I can't believe I'm going through with this—I hope you're right about this Lucas."

"Don't worry all my plans work." Without another word he left. After speaking with her brother Lucas stealthily walked behind her, waiting and watching for the right time. As soon as he was close enough and he had the right opportunity—he laid his hands on her. But his feisty Brooke wouldn't go down without a fight—she kicked, scratched, elbowed her way away from him. But he promptly caught up with her and captured her again. "Ah-ah-ah sweetheart—you're coming with me."

"Let me go asshole!" she shouted as he dragged her toward the van. Lucas exhaled—tired of the resistance—then picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"Never." He said with a smirk and then dumped her in the back of the van. He climbed in and shut the door behind him then shouted to Nathan, "DRIVE!!!"

"Ok ok!!!" He said as the van lurched into drive. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You are so gonna regret this!" she yelled, while kicking out at her attacker. He then removed his mask with a devilish smile. "Lucas?! Are you fucking insane?!"

"We need to talk!"

She narrowed her eyes then yelled, "Seriously—we're really over! There we talked—now take me back to my house."

"No." She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Hell he might've from all the longing he had felt.

She looked like she was ready to kill him, "No?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No. I'm not kidding—I want us to be together."

"Read my lips Lucas: We are over—"

"No we're not—"

She rolled her eyes, "You're delusional if you think this means we're back together!" she then yelled, "Look at this fucked up situation Lucas—don't tell me you don't think this is wrong! Kidnapping—"

"I have no choices ok—you wouldn't talk to me. And ok, admittedly, it's bound to raise some eyebrows, but we love each other. And that's all that matters."

"No—no Lucas—there's always a choice. You chose wrong. This is wrong!"

"Brooke I fucking love you—"

"If you did love me—you would have listened to me about that slut Peyton and you for damn sure wouldn't be pulling this shit!"

"Tell me what you want to hear—I'll say whatever—do whatever Brooke…just tell me and I'll do it."

"Let me go—turn this van around and let me go."

"No—I can't do that. There's no turning back now."

"Damn it Lucas! I'm not playing around!"

"Well neither am I."

Nathan began getting nervous as he saw the seedy area Lucas programmed into the GPS. "Um Luke?"

"Yeah?!" he snapped, his eyes still locked in on hers.

"Where the hell am I headed?!"

"Just follow the GPS. It's programmed already."

"Fine."

"Where the hell are you taking me?! He sounds freaked out!"

He tore a piece of cloth and began tying it around her head, while murmuring, "To a place where only a few of us know—me and Nathan and the guys—who won't tell a soul. You are going to be blindfolded."

"Blindfolded?!" She shouted, outraged and extremely pissed-off as he put the blindfold on and tied her hands as well.

"That didn't matter to you before." He grunted as he tightened the binds on her hands.

She would have glared at him but her vision was obscured, "That was sex—this is totally different!"

"Uh-huh…if you say so."

"I do say so asshole!" she then paused a beat, "I hate you."

He laughed, "Yeah—keep telling yourself that doll—cuz I know differently."

"Bite me!"

"Love to babe—but I got plans." He replied carrying her inside the building.

She growled, "I didn't mean it dickweed!"

"No, I'm sure you did." He said as he placed her down on the couch then removed the bindings and the blindfold. "Hello sunshine."

"Blow it out your ass Lucas!"

He looked down at her with heat in his eyes as he replied, "I love that sassy potty mouth Brooke it's so hot."

"FUCK YOU!!!" she hissed as he cuffed her to a thick circle in the wall.

He smiled then replied, "Yeah I might take you up on that—later though…gotta give you time to think things over."

She gave him a fierce glare then spat, "Go to the lowest and hottest of hell! You scheming cheating psycho—"

"See…that there…turns me on. You always know what I want. Do me a solid and talk dirty to me one more time."

She had forgotten that he had liked this kind of talk from her, no matter how raunchy she got the more turned-on he was. That was what had originally attracted her to him. But she didn't care now—she was angry and she wanted to tear him a new one! "Ooooh!!! You make me so sick Lucas—I can't stand you, you piss mouth motherfucker!"

"Mm-mm-mmm! Baby, that sounds so damn good. And by the way I won't cheat on you ever again—Brooke you're the only one for me!"

"No Peyton is!" she sneered, wanting to get the fuck away from him.

He gripped her hair and made her look him in the eye and said quietly, "No you are."

She narrowed her eyes but kept eye-contact. "Funny you remember that now—"

"Enough ok—don't you get it?! I did all of this for you—"

"For me? Gee I should be thankful that you kidnapped me—" she then looked at him with a deadpanned expression, "let's make one thing clear—you did this for yourself—not me."

He raked a hand over his face warily, "You're right. I did do this for me. I did this because I was going fucking insane without you. I'm s—Brooke I'm so desperate for you—I'm falling to fucking pieces without you with me. I—I can't be without you anymore. I don't know how I can even function without you. I don't know how I can even breathe—I need you that much."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, she then cocked her head to the side and smirked wanting to punish him for all the pain and tears she cried at night and other occasions. "I no longer care. What I've felt for you—and obviously what little I knew about you…it's now in the past Lucas. The very far distant past!!!"

He looked totally wrecked, "Brooke—don't say that—"

"Why not? It's true isn't it? You kidnapped me, holding me against my will! I don't know you anymore. The Lucas I know wouldn't even contemplate doing anything like this."

His eyes looked bleak for only a moment but then they turned to flint with determination. "You do know me. You know me better than anyone else—"

She shook her head, "That was before. Now…now it's just sad."

"I love you. I'm not letting you go until we resolve this—and by resolve I mean 'back-together' Brooke. "

She rolled her eyes then sighed, "We're not—"

Lucas kissed her thoroughly; both wild and emotionally charged which made it undeniably delicious. She whimpered, unable to believe after everything that's happened she could still melt for him. She moaned and kissed him back with all the pent-up emotions in her being. Soon the emotion took backseat to passion as he deepened the kiss, drawing her tongue inside his mouth. She would have gathered him closer except her hands were cuffed.

He smirked down at her then replied confidently, "You missed me."

She rolled her eyes, but was inwardly shaken by what she had revealed with that one kiss. "Get over yourself."

"When we kissed…you felt something—"

" Yeah disgust! Believe me that was an accident that will never happen again." She spat out.

Lucas smirked, knowing full well she was bullshitting him, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" she said with bravado.

He had the gall to laugh the replied, "No it wasn't. You and I both know it. So stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself. You miss me."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously then replied, "Un-cuff me."

"Sure thing doll."

As soon as he un-cuffed her, he went in for another kiss before she could even feel a moment's triumph. This time passion was in full throttle. He groaned into her mouth, his hands gripping her ass, tongues tangling, tasting, devouring. She sank into his enticing kiss, all at once loving him, hating him, missing him and most of all desiring him.

Her eyes opened then she pushed him away feeling close to losing control. "No! Stop it! Keep your distance."

"You don't want that."

She didn't. But that didn't mean he needed to know that. "Yes I do."

"But when we kissed—"

She raked her hand through her hair, unsure of how she really felt. "Again an accident!"

"No it wasn't!"

She turned to him, glaring. "I hope you know I meant to slap the shit out of you."

He smiled then nodded, "Oh, you meant to slap me did you?"

"Yes I meant to slap you—of course I meant to slap you!"

He came closer to her then asked, "Oh yeah?!"

"Yes!!! Kidnapping me then you force a kiss—"

"Ok here's your next opportunity to do so."

The Lucas kissed her again only this time she pushed him immediately away, feeling way too wrecked and vulnerable. "No, Lucas—keep your distance."

"Why Brooke?!" he demanded fiercely, "Why won't you let me in?!"

The same words she had told him so long ago. She turned to him, crying. "Because…because I lost too damn much to you Lucas! Because… if I let you in my heart again—I would only do it again…and I can't go through that again. If I do I will never recover."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

She turned to him, crying. "Because…because I lost too damn much to you Lucas! Because… if I let you in my heart again—I would only do it again…and I can't go through that again. If I do I will never recover."

"Aw babe…take another chance on me. Please, I'll do it right this time."

She sobbed, shaking her head, "I can't—because I remember once you got Peyton you dropped me like a bad habit--"

"That's not true and you know it! You forced me out of your life!"

"And you listened to me! I didn't know what I wanted! I was hurt and betrayed--I didn't know up from down when all that happened!" She yelled, it was as if she had word vomit. She couldn't have stopped the flow of words no matter how hard she tried to keep them inside.

He looked at her in complete shock, surprised that she would admit that.

"I thought that you needed space. I had no idea you wanted me to stay."

"Of course I wanted you to stay. What woman wouldn't want a man who would fight to be by her side?"

He brushed her tears away then looked into her beautiful hazel green eyes. "You're all I want Cheery…my heart belongs to you. I need to have you in my life—you're everything to me—you're all I need Brooke. I love you and only you. You're my fucking heart! If you hadn't noticed I'm crazily in love with you! I denounced Peyton for you—I—"

That made her do a double take, "Wait…You what? I thought that you guys were done when she cheated on you."

He smiled sadly then replied, "It didn't end then. It ended months before. We weren't happy anymore. She was the catalyst that made me lose you—and as I've told you before I want only you. She thought she could replace you but—No one ever can."

"I'm speechless—you really did that?" she asked, already softening toward him.

Lucas sighed, "Yes. You're the most important person in my life! I wanted her friendship and your love and I was truly baffled why I couldn't have both. But you saw what I couldn't see—that she wanted more. More than I could ever give because everything she had wanted I had already freely gave to you."

"I don't know—maybe—"

He knelt down before her, "Look Pretty Girl—look what you've reduced me to. I'm begging—and I hardly beg. But I'm begging you to allow me another chance and I'll show you there ain't no maybes. I promise this time we'll be together forever. You got me on my fucking knees Brooke."

She smirked down at him, wavering in her will. "Beg more."

"C'mon Brooke! I poured my heart out to you and you got me on my knees already! Give a guy a break—"

"So what you're on your knees—" she then smiled, "That's exactly where you should stay. On your knees."

He looked into her eyes and saw a glimpse of humor and dared to hope. "So you forgive me?"

She nodded the said, "Yes I forgive you."

"Can we get back together? I miss you so much…"

She bit her lip, unsure of how she felt. "I don't know yet."

Lucas groaned, "Brooke!"

She sighed, "I never told you that I'm sorry…and we can't get back together until I do."

To say that Lucas was confused would be a massive understatement. "What the hell are you sorry for?"

She shrugged, "For everything. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you about how I felt about you for starters."

Lucas wasn't sure where this was heading but he asked anyway, "How do you feel about me?"

"When I came back home and all the time we spent apart made me realize just how much I love you and that for some twisted reason I had never stopped. I missed everything about you—from your laugh to your dry humor, the way you look at me—the adoration of it—the talks we used to have—our quality time. I really, really, really missed that. And I missed how I was with you. With you I didn't have to force myself to be lighthearted and funny—I just was. With you I didn't have to be perfect all the time. It's so much easier being myself with you. Nobody but you knows how dorky I really am and I wanted that back more than anything—"

He interrupted her with a soft kiss, and then said meaningfully, "I love you so much. And I know it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday."

Nathan walked in just in time to see them kissing passionately, "Ahem—obviously you two are back on—"

Lucas parted from her unwillingly, "Three's a crowd man!"

Brooke laughed then said rather seriously, "Leave before I kick your ass—and if you tell a soul about what I said to Lucas I will murder you."

Nathan chuckled and waved his hands, "OKAY!!! Have a good night."

Lucas smiled then said, "Thanks Nathan…for everything. See ya later bro."

She smiled, "Yeah thanks."

"You're both insane by the way!"

He waved him off then shouted, "Got that!"

Before he went to the double doors he paused then asked, "You got a ride back right?"

"Yeah. My car is out back." He murmured while kissing Brooke's neck.

"Alrighty—then my job is done I'm out! Deuces!" He shouted then left out the building.

He turned back to her then asked with a mischievous smile, "Where were we?"

She smiled then placed him right back in the spot he vacated. "About here." She then moaned as his tongue flicked over a certain spot that had her arching toward his body.

"By the way where are we?" she asked. They were standing in a spacious warehouse filled with goods; really nice light fixtures, leather couches, pool tables, computers, laptops, a really nice music system and all sorts of guy stuff.

"It's one of the properties that Keith had owned and he left it to me. I renovated the space and it's pretty much my huge man cave."

She looked around the beautiful place in such a space. There were vine-like Christmas lights that streamed across the room, and a table set for two with candles all around and flowers strolled all over.

"You did all this?" she asked, unable to keep the wonder from her voice.

He blushed then nodded, "Um, I know you already ate—"

She gave him an arch look then replied, "I won't ask how you know that."

"Anyway like I was saying—I know you already ate but I had something in mind…"

She crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow, "Oh really? Like?"

He grabbed her hand and walked over to the table to the table and uncovered a dish revealing a chocolate concoction. "Ta-da!!! Dessert!"

Her eyes widened at the sight of them. "Oh my God, Chocolate Cookie Sandwiches'? Like our first date!!! And you know they're my favorite!"

"Mm-hmm…"

She ate the gooey concoction and moaned aloud. "God I miss this!" she sighed then took another and ate it quickly. "You're still quite the chef."

"Thanks…" he replied, massaging her tensed-up shoulders. He honestly missed doing these things for her, missed seeing her smile.

"God that feels good." She moaned. "In a twisted way…" she licked her fingers of the ice-cream. "This is really the most romantic night of my entire life."

He turned her head toward him then looked into her eyes, "You're my world Brooke—I want to keep you happy."

She smiled softly, "You do. I love you…"

He kissed her on the tip of her nose then replied, "We should do this more often…"

"Do what? Kidnap each other and have an intimate dinner?" she then laughed, "I was thinking that too."

"Oh yeah?" He then laughed with her, "Me too only I made the comment."

"Yeah." She then burst out laughing again. "God I missed this. I missed you. It's been so long since I shared the same thought with someone. I never knew how much I missed it until now."

"I know what you mean. C'mon…" he said holding out his hand.

"What?" she asked with a curious smile but she took his hand regardless.

He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I just wanna hold you."

She smiled softly, "OK…"

-x-

Ever since Lucas had kidnapped her to make her listen to him, he had stepped up his game and started courting her seriously. So seriously in fact that they had not had sex since their reunion over a month ago. Which dove them both crazy but she needed to be sure that it wasn't just physical for them.

He sent her absolute favorite flowers (aside from lilies) with a sweet note accompanying them which melted her heart. He always called just to tell her that she was on his mind. He took her out on fun as well as romantic dates.

Brooke was even more impressed that they could just sit around and talk for hours on end. Sometimes about their evolving dreams, sometimes about their relationship with their dysfunctional families, sometimes of their own history together. They were really getting to know each other again.

She smiled as she inhaled the sweet perfume of the white roses. They made her think of Lucas and how he would show up to her house with a bouquet of white roses when they were dating back in highschool.

She smiled as she opened the note attached the flowers. It was instructions. ' _Get ready to be spoiled rotten. Pack a few bags of things and meet me at the pier at 10:30 P.M. Don't be late... Lucas'_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Ever since Lucas had kidnapped her to make her listen to him, he had stepped up his game and started courting her seriously. So seriously in fact that they had not had sex since their reunion over a month ago. Which dove them both crazy but she needed to be sure that it wasn't just physical for them.

He sent her absolute favorite flowers (aside from lilies) with a sweet note accompanying them which melted her heart. He always called just to tell her that she was on his mind. He took her out on fun as well as romantic dates.

Brooke was even more impressed that they could just sit around and talk for hours on end. Sometimes about their evolving dreams, sometimes about their relationship with their dysfunctional families, sometimes of their own history together. They were really getting to know each other again.

She smiled as she inhaled the sweet perfume of the white roses. They made her think of Lucas and how he would show up to her house with a bouquet of white roses when they were dating back in highschool.

She smiled as she opened the note attached to the flowers. It was instructions. _'Get ready to be spoiled rotten. Pack a few bags of things and meet me at the pier at 10:30 P.M. Don't be late... Lucas'_

Brooke bit her lip as she read and reread the note, a huge smile playing on her lips. After work she had rushed home and hurriedly did as the note said and packed some cute and sexy lingerie also. In case things came to that.

Once at the pier she didn't see anyone but waited patiently. Then she saw a note nailed down to a post. She snatched it off the wood and read the next instructions. ' _Load your bags on the Blue Abyss and await further instructions.'_

"Okay this is getting a little bit creepy. But I have to admit that I am curious…" Brooke thought out loud as she unloaded her things from her brand new Porsche and walked down the pier with two bags in tow in search of the Blue Abyss.

She spotted it and grinned. It was a large beautiful luxury vessel. The lights were on so she assumed that he was aboard. Deciding not to keep him waiting anymore she hurried to board the boat.

As soon as she was aboard she saw another note on a table. She quickly read it. ' _Follow the rose petals…_ '

Brooke looked down and followed the trail of pink, red and white rose petals to the back where there were candles lit all around the off white bedroom. She found another note surrounded by petals. ' _Soak in the bubble bath that I ran for you and relax Pretty Girl.'_

Brooke entered the large bathroom and had to admit that the bath did look inviting. After seeing a robe hanging on the hook of the door she began stripping off her work clothes.

When she stepped in the steaming hot water she sighed, instantly relaxing as she sank in the water.

" _Aaah_...oh my God this feels so good." She said with pleasure as she felt the jets hit her back, making her almost comatose with pleasure.

She almost fell asleep until she heard rustling in the bedroom. Getting out of the sudsy water she dried off with the fluffy towel and put on the equally fluffy robe.

"You outdid yourself babe." She said with a blissful smile upon hearing his heavy footsteps.

Lucas smirked as he stood in the entryway dressed in a black dress shirt and dark jeans, "I'm glad you liked my surprise."

"You did all this?" she asked, unable to keep the wonder from her voice.

"Well I had help…but yeah." he admitted.

Brooke grinned and crooked a finger at him for him to come closer. He did so without hesitation.

He brought with him a chocolate covered strawberry and placed it upon her lips. Brooke opened up her mouth and bit into it sensually and chewed the tasty berry.

"Mm delicious." she moaned, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I want a taste…" he then kissed her softly, lengthily, groaning while tasting the sweetness of the treat as well as her natural flavor. "You're right…it's delicious."

His long thick fingers traced her cheekbone affectionately, his touch setting her skin aflame. His lips lowered onto hers again in a achingly slow sensual kiss. She moaned softly and kissed him back, her entire body heating under his expert touch.

"Lucas…" she moaned softly. "Stop…"

Lucas smiled, "What?"

Brooke gave him an arched look, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Brooke?"

"I mean what's the occasion? You went all out—"

"The occasion is…right here…" he moved out of the way and grinned expectantly.

Brooke gasped at the sight and tears spring to her stunned eyes.

Countless mini lights and roses spelled Will You Marry Me? over the plush bed. When she turned she found him down on one knee with a black velvet box in his possession.

She gasped, "Wha—"

"Brooke…every morning reminds me of all the wrong dreams I had been chasing all my life… until I found the right one—you. I promise you now, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. I'm so in love with you. So will you?"

"No." at his crushed disappointed look she immediately said, "I didn't mean that. I ju... I just wanted to try it; truth is I can't imagine being anything other than your wife."

"So that's a yes right?"

Brooke nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. A million times yes!"

Lucas beamed at her and stood to his feet while slipping the stunning 14kt white gold French-set halo diamond 'V' band engagement ring onto her bare finger.

"It's beautiful…" she said raspily, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"Not as beautiful as you in this moment Pretty Girl…all I want to do now is make-love to you all night long."

Before Brooke knew what hit her he was doing just that. He caress and undress her like she were a fine porcelain doll, his hands moving over her body with caution. His hands to caressed her silky hair and her head while he began kissing her slowly, and pulled her closer to him. Lucas fell back onto the bed as Brooke sat on his lap, her breath tickle his earlobes.

She knew his ears were his erogenous zone and she teased them mercilessly. He groaned in response and took her mouth again, still gentle yet passionate.

Lucas repositioned them so that she was beneath him, puffing a breath of hot air from his mouth before placing his lips on her smooth stomach. He worshipped her for hours. Kissing every single inch of her. And she reciprocated eagerly.

He finally entered her, kissing her thoroughly and lovingly as he rocked into her slowly, drawing out the intimate moment.

Brooke gasped erotically, unable to believe how much she was feeling in this precise moment. It wasn't about sex. They were joined as one in every sense of the word.

When Lucas was close to orgasm, he found the will to slow it down, wanting this to last forever. On the brink of his orgasm, he paused, taking a break from the heart-pounding position and switched positions.

They rolled onto their sides, face-to-face while he miraculously stayed inside her the entire time, effectively putting the passion on low simmer. Their legs were intertwined and chests pressed against one another. Then he began moving again, slower. Each thrust bringing on new sensations as well as emotions, building up until they both were left trembling from their incredible climax.

After hours of lovemaking Brooke laid content in his arms. She turned into his arms and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You're supposed to tell me how happy you are." she teased.

Lucas kissed her forehead, "Well I am happy. The happiest I've ever been in my life. You are everything to me."

"You're everything to me too. I don't care what happened in the past anymore—it's over. We're together now. And I know that we belong together."

"Yes we do." he then kissed her softly. "But are you sure?"

Brooke grinned, "Oh yeah I'm sure."

Lucas narrowed his eyes playfully, "Are you sure you're sure?"

Brooke giggles, inconceivably happy "I'm definitely sure."

"You are so—" they both began to say.

She laughed, "You go first."

He lifted her hand to his lips then stated, "I was gonna say that you're incredible. What were you gonna say?"

"Well I was gonna say that I almost forgot how wonderful it is being with you like this but incredible definitely fits."

"Yeah? OK…"

Brooke looked at him seriously and said, "Lucas I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to make fun of me!"

"Do I have to?" Brooke slapped his bare chest. "Ok I'll try—"

Brooke laughed, "What? Come on please!"

"Alright, alright I promise."

Not convinced she asked, "You swear?"

"Yes I swear. In fact I pinky promise—which as you know is the most sacred of promises."

Satisfied Brooke laid down on his chest, her eyes meeting his in the dim light. "Ok so every minute I spend with you Lucas it just gets better and better. And I'm so glad we made it through all the bad times and all the miscommunications because we really do belong together."

Lucas remained quiet.

Brooke got nervous. "Just because you can't make fun of me doesn't mean you can't say anything at all. Say something. What're you thinking?"

Lucas smirked, "Sincere love comes from the bottom of the heart, and it doesn't keep a record of wrongs. The sincere love provides you with wisdom. And a clear mind, with its influence over every moment of one's life, will lead to happiness."

"My wordsmith…what do you say we go back to that making love all night business hm?"

Lucas grinned and pulled her back underneath him, "Sounds like a plan soon-to-be Mrs. Brooke Scott."

"Brooke Scott…" she tested out then beamed up at him, "I like the sound of that."

"Not more than me." he said as he pushed back inside her.

-x-

"So how was your weekend Mi amada hermanita?" Maria asked as soon as Brooke came into the house with her bags.

Brooke grinned in that love drunk, head over the heels kind of way. "Oh it was like a dream."

"I can tell. You're practically floating around in here! I'm so happy to see you happy. So where is Lucas?"

"He's at work right now but he's coming over for dinner tonight. So how was everything while I was gone?"

"Owen stopped by while you were gone. He said that he needed to talk to you."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"So how was your weekend Mi amada hermanita?" Maria asked as soon as Brooke came into the house with her bags.

Brooke grinned in that love drunk, head over the heels kind of way. "Oh it was like a dream."

"I can tell. You're practically floating around in here! I'm so happy to see you happy. So where is Lucas?"

"He's at work right now but he's coming over for dinner tonight. So how was everything while I was gone?"

"Owen stopped by while you were gone. He said that he needed to talk to you."

Brooke exhaled and rolled her eyes. "After all these months he disappears from my life and now wants to talk? I hope you told him where he could go."

"Oh I did. I said: 'Si usted viene aquí de nuevo me va a picar tus pelotas fuera y alimentar a los perros salvajes que vi por la calle.' then translated sweetly: If you come here again I will chop your balls off and feed them to the wild dogs I saw down the street."

Brooke chuckled hard, "I can only imagine how he looked."

Maria chuckled too. "His eyes got big and he practically ran from here. Now that I remember it that was pretty funny. But right then I was dead serious."

It's hard to believe that almost a year ago she never knew that this fiercely amazing woman existed. It's also hard to believe how much closer they've become since their initial meeting but Brooke loved her and would do anything for her and Maria would do the same thing for her. And had apparently. She didn't know anyone else who would challenge a whole group of people that they never met before for someone who they barely knew.

"So...anything new in Maria's world?"

Maria blushed, "I think that I'm having real feelings for Skills. Don't get me wrong Mouth is a great guy and he is very sweet but he and I haven't clicked like that. So I told him that we could be just friends before things get more complicated. He agreed to it but I could tell that he didn't necessarily like it."

"Oh poor Mouth."

"Poor Mouth? No, no, no, no poor me. Because after I told him that we had the hottest breakup sex known to man."

Brooke laughed, "Somehow I don't feel bad for you."

"Well you should. Because of him I could barely walk right for a few days."

"That's what you get! So let me ask you... Who's bigger? Skills or my dear friend Mouth?"

Maria considered the question and answered, "Skills but only by a little bit. He's got girth and length. Mouth has girth but the length falls short a little. If it were up to me I would have kept this going. But my stupid heart had to get involved."

"Which one uses their tool better?"

Maria bit her lip, "Skills but after this afternoon I would say they both are equally good. I just don't want Mouth to be alone."

"Well you don't have to worry about Mouth being lonely anymore. I have it on good authority that he has a secret admirer."

Her sister looked at her with a pleased smile, "Oh? Good he deserves to be happy."

"Well hopefully he will be if he manages to get over you." she said softly.

Before Maria could say another word the doorbell rang. Brooke rose to her feet and hurried to the door. There stood Lucas with flowers and...Skills with flowers as well.

"Hi Fiance! Thank you for the flowers but what are you doing here?"

Lucas walked inside after dropping a kiss on her lips, "Dinner remember? I know that I'm a little early but I missed you."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Oh my God I forgot to cook! Hi Skills."

"What up B. Davis? Is my girl around?"

"Yup. She's right in there in the sitting room."

Maria's hazel eyes lit up at the sight of Skills and she literally jumped into his arms. "Hey I missed you."

"I missed yo fine ass too."

"What are you doing here? I thought that you had to go to your family reunion in Alabama?"

"I do. That's not until next week though and honestly I was hoping of taking you with me."

Brooke and Lucas's mouths dropped open in shock. For as long as they knew Skills he had a chronic relationship phobia. But here he was asking her to meet his family? That was a huge step toward relationship territory.

"I would love to mi amante!"

"What did you call me?"

Maria grinned happily, "Mi amante, my lover."

Brooke had never seen Skills so happy. She smiled and said, "Alright lovebirds break it up. I need my sis in the kitchen. Skills you're obviously staying for dinner yes?"

"Yeah I'm not gonna turn down free food."

"Lucas is there a game on or something that you two can watch?" Brooke asked.

"There's a Bull's game on right now." Lucas said to Skills.

Skills grinned, "You ain't said nothin but a word. Let's go Scott."

Brooke dragged Maria into her kitchen and grinned, "First of all, wow... You were not kidding! And secondly, how in the fuck did you get him to want you to meet his entire family? Because the Skills I know breaks out in hives at the mere mention of relationship or anything close to it."

"I don't know. All I know is that I really like him. And I think that he can handle me."

"Well I like what I'm seeing. You both need to be happy. So wanna help me cook?"

Maria smiled teasingly, "You can assist me in cooking. I don't burn water."

Brooke hit her in the arm with a shocked laugh, "Hey that was one time!"

"Mmhm one time too many!" The sisters laughed as they went into kitchen.

Brooke took out a large skillet and washed and dried it before putting it over medium heat, to heat the oil. Maria added onion and cooked for 2 minutes, then added ground beef and cooked until it was no longer pink, 6 minutes, breaking up with a wooden spoon as it browns. Brooke drained the fat off the meat in the strainer for her.

Maria transferred the beef back into the skillet and moved the beef to one side of skillet and added white rice to other side. Cooked for another 2 minutes, then added the fire-roasted tomatoes, black beans, corn, green chilies, cumin and chili powder. She seasoned the dish with salt and stirred the ingredients to combine, then poured over chicken broth.

"God that smells good. I can not wait to eat."

Maria brought the skillet to a simmer, cover, and cook 20 minutes. "I know right. Beef 'N Rice Skillet is my favorite. My honored aunt whom I'm named after used to cook it for me all the time when I was just a pequeña. When I turned fourteen she taught me to make it myself before she passed on. It's simple and delicious and it always puts me in the mind of her."

Brooke hugged her as soon as she saw Maria's eyes misting from the remembrance of her aunt. "She must've been a great lady if you're anything like her."

"My papa used to tell me that I am just like her in a lot of ways. I miss her. So much."

"Do you miss anyone else?"

Maria sighed, "My papa. But he understands that I need to be here—to find out my other half. I told him about you. He said tiene el espíritu como usted. He wants to meet you one day."

"I'd like that."

Once done she topped the dish with cheddar and Monterey Jack and cover to let melt, 2 to 3 minutes. Brooke garnished each plate with cilantro and placed the four plates on the table.

"Boys come and get it." Maria shouted from her seat in the dining room.

"That's what she said." Brooke snickered.

Maria shook her head as the two men entered the room.

"Damn babe smells real right in here!" Skills said as he sat down next to her.

"Looks great!"

Maria smiled, "Gracias Lucas. Don't worry before you two get married I will teach her every dish I know so that you don't starve."

"Thank you I was just worrying about that."

She stuck out her tongue, "Ha-ha very funny."

Brooke smiled happily as she saw the sparks flying between her long time friend and her sister. They all said grace and was digging into their plates when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Are you expecting someone Maria?"

"No. I wasn't even expecting Skills."

Brooke rose from her seat and said, "I'll be back guys."

Brooke opened the door and found Owen standing there with a bouquet of lilies in his hands. Even though they talked about him coming around earlier it was still jarring to see him standing there in front of her.

"I don't want those."

"Brooke can we talk?"

"Owen we said all that we needed to say the day we split. So why are you coming around now?"

Owen looked at her with pleading eyes, "Brooke I miss you. I made a huge mistake when I dumped you. I wasn't thinking. I really want you back."

"Too little too late for that Owen! You wait five months to come back around and expect me to just drop everything that I built with my fiance just to be with you?"

Owen looked hurt at the mention of her fiance. "You're engaged?"

"Yes. I am. To Lucas."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! After everything you told me about that guy you're going to marry him?" he practically roared.

Brooke sighed, "I forgave him. And I let it go. Yes it's a learning process but we're working on becoming a stronger couple so that that shit doesn't happen again!"

"This can't be it."

"It has to be."

"No it can't be because I love you Brooke. And I'm not giving up on this. On us."

Brooke shook her head, "I'm really happy. So please let me go."

"No. I'm not going to lie down and take this. I'm going to prove that I'm the better man for you."

Lucas walked up and heard everything that was said, "Owen she doesn't want you. Get that through your head. You blew it."

Owen smirked, "Yeah and so did you. Twice. And she took you back. She will do the same with me. I guarantee that."

"Difference is that she has always loved me and she always will!" Lucas said loud enough for him to hear.

"Not for long." he said confidently.

The couple watched him walk to his truck and drive off.

"I can't stand that guy." he then cupped her face, "Are you good?"

Brooke nodded, "I'm okay. I just hope he really isn't going to go on a campaign to win me back. "

"Don't worry about that asshole. Cmon let's go eat."

They walked hand in hand into the dining room, drawing the attention of Maria and Skills.

"Who was at the door dawg?"

"Owen the Yeti." Lucas said with a scowl.

"I never thought that I would see the day that Lucas Scott would have hateration in him." Skills laughed.

"What did he want Brookie?" Maria asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "He said he loves me and he wants me back. And that he's not giving up on us."

"Looks like it's chow time for those wild dogs."

Neither man knew what that meant but the girls laughed, instantly melting the tension.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Brooke had gone for a run towards downtown and was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't watched where she was going. "Oops—sorry—" She began until she saw just who she had ran into. "Owen—w-what are you doing here?"

"Brooke…" he said as if dazed. Mentally shaking himself out of it he looked at her. "I—uh—I live up the street from here…" he answered in the same tone of voice as she had: shock, awe and a little of unease. His dark brown eyes zeroed in on her. "I guess you're happy to see me since you're all flushed."

"I'm pretty sure it's the walk and the weather." She said sardonically, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice.

"Man last time I'd seen you was…"

"When you tried to give me a tennis bracelet. As an apology."

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Right…so…how've you been?"

Brooke gave him a blank stare.

"Is it going to be like this every time we see each other?" he asked, already wary of the conversation.

Brooke shrugged then answered, "I don't know Owen…this is the first time I've seen you since you tried to apologize."

"Or more accurately since you threw me out of your house—" he corrected.

She cocked her head to the side then asked sourly, "What was I supposed to do? Wait until you made a move on me?! My fiance was there!"

Owen lifted his dark brown eyes towards the sky in wariness, "I said I was sorry—"

"Its funny with your past you should know that sorry is not good enough!"

"Look…we're both adults let's act like it ok?"

Brooke scoffed and shook her head. "Leave me alone and I will!"

"Brooke…" Whatever he had been about to say he rethought it and said, "It was good seeing you."

"I wish I could say the same."

Sending her a sad smile he left her standing there feeling like the biggest bitch in the world.

-x-

Lucas was brooding.

Ever since Owen kept showing up he had been brooding and angry. Why she didn't know. She was with him. She loved him.

"Don't be like this Lucas—" she said as they laid in bed together. Both were undressed since before his brooding session they had made-love.

"Oh so you can be mad at me for years and it's okay. But God forbid I be angry with you for less than a day and you can't take it." he half-joked.

"You're damn right. I didn't do anything wrong and besides I'm not used to you being angry at me. I'm the petty one not you." She then sighed. "I love you and only you."

He sighed, "I'm not used to having to compete for you."

Brooke lifted a brow and asked, "What about Felix?"

"I knew that he wasn't going to stick around so there was no competition. But Owen is a different story. He's not going to go away. I'm just afraid that you will realize that I don't deserve you and will go to him."

She caught his lip between her teeth and then told him, "You won't have to worry about that. You're all the man I want to handle."

"I'd better be. Because as I said before...you're all mine." He said while cupping her sex in his hand.

Brooke looked at him with her left eyebrow lifted and then did the same, grasping his cock which was beginning to harden in her hand. "If my pussy belongs to you then this beautiful wonderful cock is rightfully mine as well. No one else."

Lucas couldn't stop himself and laughed fully, his grin incandescent. "Okay since you staked your claim you have to prove that this here belongs to you and only you."

She looked at his gorgeously muscled body and cocked up her brow. "And how do I prove that if I haven't already?"

"I'm so glad you asked Brooke...An endurance test. Baby you have to ride me without getting tired until I come. And it takes me a while to come darlin..."

"Uh-huh. We'll see about that."

She licked her lips and quickly took him into her mouth.

Lucas gasped at the contact and immediately wrapped his hands in her hair. Her warm mouth and tongue worked up and down his shaft expertly.

"You're not playing are you?" He grunted as he watched her suck him off.

She winked and went back to work, teasingly flicking her tongue against the sensitive head. He cursed when she began bobbing her head, taking as much of his dick as possible and watched her mouthfuck him until he came in her mouth.

"I thought I told you to ride me..."

She wiped her mouth and then licked his cum from her fingers. He groaned gutturally at the sexy sight and was more than raring to go.

"I know... I just wanted to get the first one out of the way. So you don't come too quickly." She moaned as she sank down on his length, biting the corner of her lip.

"Fuck...me and my big mouth!" He cried out forty minutes later. She was testing his endurance as she brought him all the way to the edge and then stalled until his climax was no longer about to explode.

"I am fucking you Lucas...like you asked me to." She laughed exuberantly as she speeds up again, riding his cock like no tomorrow. "And I'm not even tired!"

Lucas palmed her bouncing breasts, thrumming her stiff nipples until she was arching into his touch. She was looking at him with the sexiest expression; eyes hooded, lips parted as cries spilled out, her face flushed with passion. That alone had him close.

Before she could slow down he reached her clit and stroked it rapidly, bringing her to her climax.

"Aaaahhh...nooooo...faaaaiiirrrr!" She screamed as she came harder than she had ever experienced.

Once her walls clamped down on him he growled loudly as he came intensely inside her, his body shaking with the aftershocks.

"Did I prove it enough?" She panted out harshly while laying on his heaving body.

"Oh yea... you have more than proven that this belongs to you." He said in utter exhaustion.

She kissed his lips tiredly then says, "Good... Because I won't hesitate to prove it again. And again if necessary."

"I don't doubt that beautiful..."

They both sigh contentedly then moved away from each other in an effort to cool off.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You wanna join me?" Brooke said with a seductive smirk.

This girl is insatiable... He thought with a grin as he got out of bed.

-x-

"Damn Antwon...I can barely move!" Maria moaned after a passionate bout with her lover. "Mmm God has blessed you in a mighty way..."

Skills smirked with pride as well as satisfaction.

"Damn right... He's blessed you too with the juiciest, tightest pussy I ever had the pleasure of sliding in." He growled while nipping at her crotch.

"Careful you're going to get me worked up again." Maria says half jokingly. He was turning her on with those nips and kisses to her rapidly awakening cunt.

"My bad princess... I don't think you can handle this here for a while." He playfully growled.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Says who?"

"Says my best friend..." He then kissed her lower lips soothingly. "She's telling me to give you a minute to recover..."

Maria laughed then it turned into a moan. "Antwon you better not stop kissing me... I'll kill you if you do!"

Skills chuckled and went right to work...

Maria stretched out and grinned, her body still humming from last night. Skills was a wonder in bed. She had multiple orgasms with him and he couldn't get enough. To be truthful she couldn't get enough either.

She looked at his gorgeous face and even more gorgeous body then sighed as she got up from the bed.

Thank God she didn't have to work today otherwise she'd be too preoccupied with memories from last night and early this morning.

Maria wondered if Brooke heard them...

"Oh hell..." She groaned then rushed up.

"What's wrong baby?" Skills asked as she rushed to the door.

"I gotta pee. I'll be back."

After she went to the bathroom she walked past Brooke's room and heard moaning. Going closer she heard, "Ooh right there...yes...ahhh...Lucas..." Brooke moaned/screamed through the door. "Don't stop...ahhh fuck me harder baby...shit...Ahhhhhh..."

Maria smiled having never heard her sister in the throes of sex before. Jesus she sounded like she was getting killed with pleasure. Hell come to think about it Maria was no better when Skills was throwing down in the sheets.

"What are you doin baby? I thought that you were going to the bathroom?" Skills asked sleepily.

Maria nearly jumped out of her skin then turned around and was embraced in Skills muscular arms.

"Listening to my sister getting her vitamin D." Maria said offhandedly.

Skills laughed and pressed his erection into her belly. "You ready for your vitamin D?"

Maria licked her lips while looking down at his heavy blessings and said, "Mother always said taking vitamins was good for your health. Maybe you should get some vitamin C too."

"Oh I will devour your vitamin C baby girl..." Without further words he put her over his shoulder and brought her back in the room.

-x-

Two hours later both couples came out of the room fully dressed and famished. The sight of each other had the girls blushing and the men smirking, well aware of the fact that they had heard each other sexing each other.

"So um what you guys want to eat?" Brooke said awkwardly. "We have some leftovers from last night."

Lucas was too busy looking at Brooke's ass that he wasn't paying any sort of attention.

"That sounds like a plan." Skills said while hugging up on Maria. "I'm sure my partner don't mind that. Right Lucas?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked, finally breaking out of his booty trance.

"We having leftovers for lunch man damn!" Skills said through his laughter.

"Oh sorry... I was blinded by Brooke's booty—I meant beauty."

Maria looked at Brooke's blushing grin and gave Lucas a knowing look, "Considering that you were looking at her ass for six minutes I believed the first comment."

Shrugging nonchalantly Lucas sat down at the dining table and watched the women warm up the food.

Lucas could stare at Brooke's ass all day and not get tired of the sight. But the downside was that the sight seeing was turning him on again. He bit his lip as she bent over as she checked the oven then returned to what she had been doing previously.

"Damn girl what did you do to the man? He looks like he wants some more of Brooke's vitamin C." Maria said teasingly as they washed some plates in the sink.

"Vitamin C?" Then got it when Maria patted her front. "You're so nasty."

"No you're nasty too. You get some vitamin D in your life and you act like you don't know how to act. But I guess when you get sexed just right it'll give you a new attitude."

Brooke rolled her eyes and checked on the food again.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Someone had questioned my smut skills recently and to be honest I had not been in the mood of writing a good smut scene but since this someone has questioned it I figured that I would put one up just for them and explore the Skills/Maria love life a bit :) hopefully you enjoy it.

-x-

A couple months ago…

After spending much of the night partying and drinking, Skills had managed to drive his car and proceeded to take her home. And surprisingly she hadn't been bored. Quite the opposite—which was strange in itself. Her eyes roamed over him hungrily and couldn't help but think of how he would be in the sack.

"Not that this hasn't been fun but I think—" she began slowly; "We should call it a night." they both finished at the same time.

"Or..." he said hesitantly. "We can continue the good times at your place."

She smiled wickedly, "Nothing would please me more."

"Alright let's hit it." He sped until he came at least two blocks from her street. Once they got to her house he looked down at her and murmured, "Are you sure about this? Because after this there is no going back."

Maria smiled in response and unlocked the door then grasped his hand in hers, leading him inside. She shut the door behind them and looked around and made sure that her mother was out of sight as well as Brooke. Once she saw that no one was awake she led him inside the house. He kept kissing her which was really distracting her, especially considering how long she had gone without sex. Once inside her room Skills looked down at her with a devilish smirk on his beautiful face. She knew that look and what was in store for her. Excitement raced through her as she backed up from him, still pretending to not be entranced. He was utterly beautiful with his dark hypnotic eyes, enhancing his already handsome features.

Maria sighed as soon as his luscious lips crashed upon hers, their tongues tangling in a sultry battle. Her arms wrapped around him just to hang on because the way he kissed her had her mesmerized. His fingers sifted through her hair, pressing her head closer so he could kiss her more deeply. She moaned low but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Still he smiled and whispered, "Shh! From what I heard about your new mom is that she has ears like a damn elephant—meaning she can hear a pin drop. Or her daughters barely contained passion."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He laughed softly, "What if I don't want to—"

"Boy, don't play with me." She then took his mouth in a fierce kiss; tugging off his shirt sending buttons flying in the process. Once opened her hands felt the silk ripples of his abdomen and let out a raw moan born of lust. "Damn you have an amazing body so far."

He smirked in response then lifted her in his strong arms. The act itself turned her on. She gasped slightly, immediately clinging to his neck. "Hmm…where should I take you? On the bed or against the wall—"

She gasped feeling her arousal spike even higher. "I don't care…anywhere would be good."

He chuckled, "Sounds good to me…"

He walked a few paces until he reached her soft mattress, capturing her mouth once more. She sighed into his mouth as their tongues dueled, lust running sluggishly through her. As soon as her back met the softness of her bed she gazed up at his towering figure and taunted, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to strip?"

He gave her sexy look, "Is that what you want?"

She nodded, not really trusting her voice. "Yes."

"Alright Maria..."

He unbuttoned his jeans, kicked off his sneakers then pulled off his socks in a great big rush. She chuckled then moaned, "Hey what's the rush? Slow down a little...I want to enjoy this."

He smirked, "You started this fire…"

She crawled to the edge of the bed and kissed his lips then said, "I know I did... but for right now...slow down."

"I'll slow down if you strip too."

She sighed as if she weren't pleased by his remark. "What is this? Monkey See Monkey Do?" She then pouted, "I suppose it'll save some time. Ok."

He began taking off his clothes again this time slowly. Maria eyed his stiff erection and made a mental note to grab some lube from her drawer. The boy was absolutely huge. She grinned as he bared that beautiful equipment to her and fought a loud moan at the sight of it, her pussy already weeping for his cock.

"Now you take something off."

"Alright then...let me see...I think this will go first..." She lifted her shirt up above her head, revealing her barely-there lace bra and muscled abdomen.

His eyes lowered on her ample breasts and muttered, "Damn you're sexy as fuck."

"I know I am. Now what next... Oh I know," She then licked her lips and lowered her short skirt slowly until her G-string came into view. "Now what goes next?"

"I believe you were going for those tiny panties..." He said as if transfixed, licking his dried lips.

She stood to her feet and stepped away from him. "No...I'm sure it was my bra—but wait...was it my panties?"

He groaned, "For fucksake choose something..."

Maria grinned and unclasped her bra, leaving her in her tiny black G-string. Once she was sure he had a good view of her breasts, she turned around displaying her mind-blowing ass. "I guess now goes the panties..."

"Fucking—mercy!" he groaned then crossed over to her, unable to stay there and not touch her sexy tight luscious body. "You got me going crazy Maria..."

She met his eyes steadily, a glint of mischief clear in her dark eyes. "Good...the crazier you are—the harder you fuck. And I love hard fucking—the rougher the better."

He kissed her roughly then pushed her back then smirked wickedly, "My kind of girl..."

Then there were no more words just kisses and rough caresses that had her in frenzy. He lifted her hips and began savagely licking her clit in wicked flicks f his tongue. She gasped and gripped his hair as she grounded her hips against his mouth, wordless cries escaping her lips. Moisture kept trickling as he kept licking until he finally had to suckle her to catch her juices.

"Keep doing that—ooh keep doing that!" she screamed silently as she drew closer to her climax. "Ooh yes! That's it Skills!"

"You want to come?" he asked roughly.

"Yes! Oh yes!" she cried as he doubled his efforts, now lashing her with his stiffened tongue. She began quivering, her pulse sped and her body was on fire, she was so close. But he kept her on edge; licking then alternating to stroking her with his fingers until she begged him to let her come. He smirked then suckled her clit until she gushed on his tongue and all over his face.

"Ahhhhhh yes!!!" she cried out as the sensations continued to rush through her. "You did good…but now is the time to get down to business."

He smirked as she straddled him, her heat pressed against his hard cock. As soon as her hands landed on his chest he stated, "Hon, you better hold on tight—it could be a long one."

"You better make it worth my while." she moaned as soon as he thrust upward. Maria cried out, throwing her head back as she began riding him fiercely. His hands gripped her hips and surged upward as his length moved like a piston inside her. She gasped out, clasping her breasts as she arched her back in pleasure. "Oh shit Skills!" she whispered as she rode him harder. The headboard banged against the wall as he thrust up and her down.

Skills eyes rolled back in his head as she increased the pace, "Oh fuck I'm gonna come…"

She leaned over and took his lips in a passionate kiss, her hips still undulating fiercely, "Oh God me too…" She gasped as her orgasm washed over her in a wave of pleasure so intense her back bowed with it. "Ahhhhhh—so fucking good…"

Skills gripped her hips hard and thrust up with all his might and came in a blinding rush of satisfaction. Afterward he nibbled her lips then corrected her saying, "Fuckin fantastic!"

"Isn't it great being fuck-friends?" she said as she collapsed on him with a heavy sigh.

He grinned from ear to ear, "You know it. We should definitely do this again…"

"Oh best believe we will." She said as she snuggled on his chest.

"By the way… call me Antwon when we're like this."

-x-

Present day…

Maria sighed unable to believe that he said that he loved her and then stayed the night. It felt different. Good. Fantastic. The things that man did to her body would have an experienced hooker blush. He had her in every possible position.

Right now she was standing in her favorite robe (completely bare underneath) whipping up breakfast for her lover who had satisfied her so well last night.

Just the thought of last night had her biting her lip and her lower regions throbbing for various reasons.

"What are you doin out of bed woman?" He growled against her neck, effectively scaring her badly.

"Jesus!" She screamed as she jumped dropping the spatula on the black marble floor.

He laughed then turned her in his arms. "I'm sorry baby..."

"You're an asshole you know that?!" She yelled, truly pissed. "Here I was cooking you a nice—"

Skills kissed her into silence. "Thank you... It smells delicious. What you cooking in that skillet?"

"Ham, bacon and triple cheese omelet with onion and jalapeño peppers." She replied with a small amount of attitude.

He pressed his pelvis into her ass and squeezed her breasts allowing her to feel his morning erection. "Mmm just how I like it...spicy and tasty."

"Oh yeah?" She breathed as he grinded into her.

"Oh yeah..." He said in her ear. "You know... I also like something warm... sweet and juicy..." Skills rasped while opening her robe and caressing her mound.

"Stop it...I'm going to burn it if you keep on doing that!" She moaned as his fingers played over her clit.

Maria gasped and her eyes rolled back as his fingers thrust inside her. She moaned softly biting her lip while he moved his three digits in her slick canal with perfect prowess.

Just as she was giving into his wonderful seduction Skills removed his fingers then licked all three clean. "Okay baby...Delicious..."

Letting out a shuddering breath she went back to cooking. "You almost made me burn this so you're getting this one."

"That's fine with me...it was worth it." He said after kissing her cheek soundly.

Maria shook her head in mild amusement and transferred the food onto the plate. She then made another one for herself.

"This is pretty damn good girl." He said with his mouthful. "Just the right amount of heat..."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Letting out a shuddering breath she went back to cooking. "You almost made me burn this so you're getting this one."

"That's fine with me...it was worth it." He said after kissing her cheek soundly.

Maria shook her head in mild amusement and transferred the food onto the plate. She then made another one for herself.

"This is pretty damn good girl." He said with his mouthful. "Just the right amount of heat...gooey cheese...the ham and bacon is awesome... Ohh...its perfect."

"I could tell you're a foodie." She said with a smile.

"Mmhmm...what's the cheeses?" He asked after taking another bite.

"Provolone, Swiss and mild Cheddar."

Skills had never ate something so delicious…Maria's sweet center excluded…it was like an explosion in his mouth with every bite.

"Damn where have you been all my life Maria?" Skills groaned after taking another bite this time of his golden hash browns.

Once she fixed her plate she sat in front of him. "Where have you been all my life Skills?" She shot back.

He chuckled and stole some of her hashbrowns. "Hey!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "You ate all of yours!"

"Sorry but you're a great cook."

She shook her head with a bright smile. "Thank you."

"No thank you. I mean it." He said after polishing off his last bite. "That was so fucking good..."

Maria blushed at his praises. "You really liked it? It wasn't too much?"

"It was just right baby. It hit the spot." He then tried to take an already cut piece of her omelet.

"Man if you don't stop trying to steal my food!" She giggled, pulling her plate away from him.

"C'mon baby...stop playing!" He laughed trying to take her plate.

She swatted his hands away. "Mm-mm you ate yours!"

"Don't be stingy!"

Maria swat him away again. "Stop it! Let me eat!"

Skills stopped then grinned. "Know what...now that I think about it I have an alternative meal I can eat."

"What are you talking about?"

Skills got up from his seat and strolled to her. His eyes met hers as he knelt before her and grabbed hold of her waist then pulled her forward. He bit his lip sexily as he parted her robe as well as her thighs, eyeing her bare sex hungrily.

"This is my favorite meal." He groaned then brought his mouth to her now aching center.

Maria cried out her food instantly forgotten as he fervently dined between her now splayed thighs. She hissed and moaned in pleasure, her fingers both playing in his luxurious hair and pulling him closer.

"Fuck! Antwon!" She exclaimed as she grew closer and closer to orgasm. "Oh my God!" She screamed as she came intensely like a flood, squirting inside his awaiting mouth.

He stood to his feet licking his wet lips. "You fed me well this morning Maria..."

She was so dazed that she didn't notice the extra presence in the room. That was until he began clapping.

"Bravo!" Brooke said with sarcasm. "I have no problem with you two getting it on but please for the safety of my eyes keep it in the bedroom. Thanks!"

Maria and Skills looked at each other and laughed, Skills grinned at her then said, "You heard sis get your ass back in that bed."

Maria squealed and took off running toward her bedroom with him hot on her heels.

Twenty minutes later Lucas and Brooke were speeding down the highway on his bike, her holding onto him with a death grip, while the motorcycle sent vibrations straight to her pussy, making her ache for him.

"Pull over..." she gasped, her breasts pressing into his back.

He turned his head slightly then shouted, "What?"

"I said pull over!"

He did as commanded and pulled into a dirt road and parked it near a tree. She hopped off the motorcycle looking incredibly hot and flustered, "What's going on?"

She took his hand and placed it at her aching wet slit, then rasped, "I need you..."

"Oh fuck...you had on no panties the entire time?" He rasped, his hand rubbing her slickness, unable to help himself.

Brooke shook her head. "No..."

"You can't wait?" he rasped, his cock shooting harder the more his hand stayed on her, the more he heard her sexy moans. He had no idea what he just asked or why he even asked it.

She locked eyes with him then shook her head again. "No I can't wait."

He blew out a breath, trying to get his hormones under control. He silently picked her up on the bike then got on it himself, turned it back on then drove further down the road until they found a little private lake. He parked it by a oak tree then told her, "Get off..."

"I almost did..." she moaned, referring to the vibrations from the bike.

He groaned then took her lips in a passionate kiss. "Well you're really about to now..."

He knelt before her, met her questioning eyes then heard her ask, "What are you doing?"

"About to mouthfuck my girl..." he rasped, his hands lifting her dress so that her pussy was exposed. He then held her lips apart, with rapt attention. Watching her arousal was a beautiful thing. But as beautiful as it was, he ached to taste her. "God you're beautiful...all over..."

She blushed then said, "You can skip the compliments for now...just start—" she then moaned when his tongue lashed her super-aroused clit, driving her up the wall—or in this case—tree. She held his head in a death-grip in order to keep him there, not that he would go anywhere—he always finished his incredibly good work. He suckled on her, drawing more dew from her, his hands caressing her ass firmly. "OH MY GOD—Lucas!!! DON'T STOP—WHATEVER YOU DO—DON'T STOP!!!" She said as she cried out while he continued to lash, nuzzle, lick, suck even nibble on her until her back bowed in one of the most sizzling releases she had ever experienced. She literally melted to the ground as she rasped, "Oh my...dear God..."

"Mmm—I'll never get enough of that..." he rasped, still licking the remains of her orgasm from his lips.

Brooke then crawled to him then kissed him fiercely, her tongue frantically tasting every crevice of his mouth, tasting her own flavor on his tongue. Once she broke away she asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked, his eyes on her full tempting lips.

"You're incredibly hard right now—damn-near bursting from your pants...and it's got to be painful for you." she murmured softly, looking at his erection longingly.

He licked his lips then pushed her down gently until she was on her back. "Yeah...it's aching to be inside you." She gasped when his large hands spread her thighs apart, her dress instantly riding up revealing her juicy pussy, "Damn you're so fuckin wet for me...I could almost come just by lookin at you. Almost."

He unzipped his jeans carefully, his beautiful cock springing out instantly, pre-come oozing from the tip. Brooke eyed him then said, "I can tell..."

He laughed then settled between her thighs, his cock lining up with her sweet cunt. He thrust his cockhead over her clit, circling the nubbin, driving her insane as well as himself. He then mistakenly thrust inside her, wedging his cock deep inside her. "Fuck that's so good...you're so amazingly tight...fuck yes..." he groaned deeply into her neck, thrusting hard and deep.

"Ohh Lucas...God...I love this—I love you!!!" Brooke cried out, her legs wrapping around him, grinding into him as he pummeled her unmercifully. And she loved every minute of it. He then placed her legs over his shoulders, and gave her more punishingly sturdy thrusts. She raked her nails under his shirt, scratching his back as she grew closer and closer to coming. He then hit her G-spot, which triggered her violent shockingly intense orgasm. "Oh my God...yes!!! YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!" She screamed out, holding onto him tightly as her world exploded behind her eyes, the torrent of sensations so strong she almost blacked out from it.

"God you're sexy when you're coming..." he groaned while he watched and felt her climax, his cock bathed in her juices. He eased up on his spirited pace, savoring being inside her at the same time preventing his orgasm. But that was before she nibbled on his ultra-sensitive ears, making him buck into her unwillingly. He then mentally said, screw it. He then picked up the pace until his eyes were literally rolling in the back of his head and she was losing it again, coming even harder than before.

"Holy shit!!!!" she screamed then bit down on his shoulder. "Lucas!!!"

He smirked down at her then grunted, "That's right—say my name!!!" Brooke licked his ear then nibbled on it again, knowing full well that that was his hot spot. Before he realized it—he was about to come, this one promising to be mind-numbing. "Br—Brooke...quit it—"

"No..."

He began breathing harshly, trying valiantly to hold off, his teeth clenched down tight. "Brooke...if you don't stop—"

"What? You'll come? News flash Lucas—I want you to." she whispered huskily, still licking on his ear.

Lucas couldn't resist it anymore so he gripped her hips hard then rammed into her harder, trying to accomplish his orgasm. She then latched onto his lips in a torrid, hedonistic, hot as fire kiss. He was still thrusting inside her with driving force when she whispered something that had his body shuddering in ecstasy. Before he realized what was happening; his back was bowed, his teeth clenched tightly, as fire raced down his back, his balls drawn up tight. He cried out her name over and over as his extreme climax overtook him. Lucas took her lips again, this time with harsh ecstasy fueling it, his cock spurting hard jets of hot come inside her, which triggered another spontaneous orgasm out of her.

"You're amazing..." he rasped, nuzzling her neck. "I love you..."

"I love you too baby..." she whispered, her body still trembling from her orgasms. "I really do..."

He then rolled to his side in the grass, his head hitting the tree trunk. He laughed then said, "Oww..."

She laughed then kissed him, "Wanna go for a dip?"

He looked at the lake then back at her, "Are you sure you can...you have to be weak from all those orgasms I gave you."

She punched his arm then rose to her feet, her legs instantly weakening, almost falling in the process. She was swept up in his arms an instant later and almost as quickly she was tossed into the water. "Lucas!!!" She exclaimed as she pulled all of the hair from her face.

"What?!" he said with a rakish smile. He then pulled off his shirt and jeans and joined her.

"I'm going to kill you!!! This was a brand new dress!!!" she exclaimed while looking over her ruined outfit.

"Well I had already ruined it anyway—it has my cum all on it."


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Well I had already ruined it anyway—it has my cum all on it." he said with a smirk, enjoying watching her blush.

She laughed then said with utter promise. "I'm so going to get you back for this!"

"I know you will..." he then kissed her sassy mouth then repeated, "I know you will..."

Brooke smiled against his lips and gave into his kisses. She sighed blissfully, as his lips moved lower. "Luke…what are you doing?"

"Just being affectionate with my fiance." he quipped as he continued kissing down the column of her neck.

"We should be going…it's getting kind of late and our reservation has expired by now."

Lucas eyebrow lifted as he asked, "Whose fault is that? Ms. I-can't-wait?"

Brooke blushed, "You weren't complaining earlier!"

"I'm not complaining now. I'm just pointing things out." he said while giving her pecking kisses on her lips and neck.

Brooke giggled and playfully pushed him away. "Come on. We have to go."

"Not yet…I'm enjoying this…"

Brooke relented and allowed him more access to her in the chest-high water as they stood face-to-face. Lucas kissed her thoroughly, arousing her senses with expertise. She held onto his shoulders as she jumped up and wrapped her legs tightly around his thighs. His hands cradled her ass with one hand to keep her propped up as she gyrated against his erection, practically dry humping him in the deep water, while he stimulated her clit with his other hand. The water made her feel weightless so she could easily glide back and forth.. She gasped with pleasure and surprise when he suckled her neck, the ecstasy building until she came again.

Lucas carried her out of the water and kissed her as he laid her onto the grass.

Brooke cried out as soon as he thrust inside her again, already on the edge from the previous orgasm. He groaned her name, moving quickly, their bodies slapping together in rhythm. Pure lust drove them on, their bodies straining together. "Oh Lucas!" she screamed, another climax shooting through her. Not even a second later Lucas groaned harshly as he came inside her, her cunt damn near ringing him dry.

He panted against her shoulder and chuckled, "I think that we pushed our luck enough."

He redressed in his boxers and pants but handed her his shirt. "It's not much but it's better than that soaked dress."

"I should start keeping a change of clothes with me just in case you're feeling spontaneous." she said as she took off her dress and put on his big t-shirt.

"Hey I'm not the one who had me pull over so that we could fuck out here." he then grinned as he took a look at her wearing his shirt, "You look good in my clothes."

"I look good in anything Broody. Come on. Let's go home. I'm tired."

-x-

"Oh my God! What was I thinking?" Millicent Huxtable said as she paced back and forth in one of Brooke's C B original outfits that was both classy and sexy. She had a mystery date with Mouth in a few short hours and the date was completely designed by Brooke.

Brooke smirked, "You weren't for once."

"What should I do with him?" Millie sounding panicked.

Brooke laughed and suggested, "Have fun?"

Maria nodded eagerly, "Yeah, go with the flow."

"I'm not sure about this anymore–this plan is–"

"Fun? Out of the box? Wild? Crazy?" Brooke said, smiling at her.

"The last three I think." Millie said unsure of what she had done.

"Oh c'mon Mill, live a little. You're young hot and single–and you need to do something fun. While you're still young, ready and sexy."

Millie shook her head, "This is insane!"

Brooke came up to her and smiled, "So? Be insane for the day–no meetings, no rules, no inhibitions…just fun."

Millie thought about it, really thought about it. She liked how Mouth looked but she didn't know if she could be as wild as they suggest her to be. She sighed and looked at her friends, unsure what to do.

"You're right… I do need to relax and… go with the flow."

"That's right." Maria said throwing an arm over Millie's shoulder.

Brooke took three cards to her and said, "Pick two. Whatever you pick is what you have to do on your date so choose wisely."

Millie picked two and tried to turn them over but Brooke smacked her hands. "Ow what was that for?!"

"Do not look at them yet! Wait until Mouth gets here."

Just as she said that Lucas, Mouth and Skills walked into the store laughing about something. Mouth was surprised that someone as hot as Millie would want to go out with him—especially when she looked like that. The picture of innocence wrapped up in a naughty package.

"Wow you look great." Mouth finally said after a long moment of shocked silence.

Millie blushed and thanked him. She then looked at Brooke and asked, "Can I please see what we are doing tonight?"

"Fine go ahead."

Mouth walked over to see what was going on and they both asked, "Roller skating and Clubbing?"

"Both are fun activities—the first is innocent while the second you can do some naughty things in the dark." she said with a broad wink. Lucas chuckled and shook his head as if saying they're not going to do that. "Or just dancing if you want to keep it PG."

"PG's good. And that's not as bad as I thought. Thanks Brooke."

"What did you think I would plan? Naked Twister? It's your first date of course it wouldn't be that bad."

Millie hugged Brooke and thanked her again then walked out with Mouth trailing behind her. Lucas stood beside Brooke then whispered, "That Naked Twister idea doesn't sound too bad…"

"Easy there Broody I still have work to do, a deadline to meet and a bitchy mother to appease. So the Naked Twister is just going to have to wait."

"You need any company?"

Brooke paused and said, "No offense but with you being here I would be easily distracted and that's not what I need right now. I'm sorry…I will totally make it up to you later okay?"

Skills clapped his hands then said, "On that note Maria and I will see y'all in a week. Gotta get down to my family reunion. Come on baby we got a flight to catch."

Maria waved as she walked hand in hand with Skills, "See you later guys."

"I guess I will get going too then." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Brooke smiled and closed her eyes as she savored his lips on her skin. Just as he was almost to the door she called, "Lucas…"

He paused at the door, "Yeah?"

"You can stay…but just know that I will make use of you."

Lucas smiled then said, "I am at your service."

-x-

Millie held Marvin's hand tightly as they skated around the rink after multiple falls on her part. Marvin on the other hand was an fantastic skater. After skating they went dancing at Tric and Millie ended up drinking quite a bit due to their drinking game that Brooke snuck underneath the club activity.

Millie won and that was when they shared their first kiss. Mille wished that their date could last forever, spending time with him was even more fun than she'd thought.

"Yeah… uh… listen I know this is bold and sudden… but…"

She looked over at him, curiosity lighting her face. "What is it?"

Mouth kissed her this time and it was one of those toe curling deep kisses that made your body ache deliciously.

He then took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "How about another date? You know, a romantic dinner, maybe movies…?"

"That'd be nice."

He looked at her hopefully, "Is that a yes?"

She laughed and nodded, "Yes."

"Alright!" he then coughed to cover his excitement. "I'll, uh, see you Saturday?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure… Goodnight Marvin."

"Goodnight Millie."

Millie laughed but then turned serious again. He kissed her gently on the lips and told her goodnight one last time. Millie then got out of his car and walked up to the house, she paused before going in then flashed a bashful smile at him and went inside. After closing the door she felt the butterflies fluttering around in her belly at the thought of being alone with him again had her biting her lip in anticipation.

Mouth sighed blissfully then smiled lascivious smile and started the car. _Life it turned out was full of delightful possibilities,_ he thought as he drove off.

-x-

"I'm exhausted…" Brooke whined as they arrived on her doorstep. "Carry me…carry me please…"

Lucas looked down at her then asked, "And I'm not tired?"

"I wanted to conserve my energy for later but since you don't want to c—" she then squealed happily when he lifted her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. "That was such a turn-on."

Lucas carried her to the couch. "Now what were you conserving energy for again? You were pretty vague."

Brooke climbed on his lap then whispered in his ear all the naughty things she wanted to do to him then grinned. "That is if you're not too tired…"

Lucas chuckled/groaned as he made her sit on his lap. "I'm never too tired for you."

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Brooke watched as Millie got ready for her umpteenth date with Mouth. The two were so cute together but they were taking things slowly. Very slowly at first. But Millie had revealed to Brooke how much she thinks that he was the one and that she was seriously thinking of finally cashing in her V-card to be one with him in a manner of speaking.

Right now the girls aka Brooke, Maria and Haley were teaming up by giving her a makeover. Only after her confessing that she and Marvin weren't sexually active.

They looked at each other and told her if she wasn't getting it from her Mouth was getting it somewhere.

"Are you serious?"

"Girl...one thing you should know about is that men crave sex...if you ain't spreading em some other bitch is. Trust and believe me." Maria said as she teased her hair.

"Marvin hasn't ever really pressured me for sex." She murmured softly. "We had some heavy make out sessions but that's about it."

Maria gave her a look and asked her bluntly, "Do you want to fuck him?"

Millicent blushed fiercely but nonetheless answered the burning question. "Yeah...but I'm not exactly sure if I'm ready to take that step—"

"Girl how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five."

Maria looked at her in complete shock. "And you never had sex?! Shit Millie I don't know how you did it but I lost mine as soon as I was able which was fourteen with a guy named Donnie!"

"I didn't have that many prospects back when I was going to school." She murmured softly.

"As pretty as you are—"

Millie looked at Brooke then said glumly, "I'm not pretty—"

"Don't down yourself. You're very pretty all you need is a make over. I promise you that you won't be a virgin after tonight..."

So here she was being poked and prodded as the girls worked on her tirelessly. Haley was in charge of hair. Maria's in charge of nails and pedicure. And Brooke's in charge of makeup.

They took her and picked out a sexy and revealing red and black outfit, matching shoes along with intimate apparel that matched. They even took her back to get prescription contacts.

"Damn...you look hot mami!" Maria exclaimed as she circled her.

"Yeah Millie...who knew you had a sexpot body underneath those drab clothes you always wear." Haley said teasingly.

Millie said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "R-really? You think he'll like me in this?"

She was dressed in a show stopping black cocktail dress that came to mid thigh and clung to every curve she had. Mouth wouldn't know what hit him.

Brooke strolled until she was next to her right hand woman and said with a bright and knowing smile, "Let me put it this way sweetheart... this is the last night of you being a virgin."

Millie bit her lip then twirled around and had to agree that this dress showcased every single curve she possessed.

-x-

He sighed turning the knob and walked into his candlelit room and found Millie waiting for him in a red and black outfit that showcased her sexy curves. Mainly her mouthwatering breasts.

"Welcome home Marvin..." Millie said as she walked up to him. She kissed him passionately.

"What's all this baby?"

She looked at him coyly and answered, "I wanted to let you know that I'm ready."

"Tonight? Baby...No...You don't have to do this—"

"I want to. I want you. Now." she told him kissing him again.

He knew she'd heard him and yet she was still asking him. "But Millie-"

Millie kissed him and sat on his lap undoing his clothes quickly rubbing herself against him. Marvin was at a loss. He wasn't sure what he should do. He had a feeling that even though she had heard him she wasn't going to stop.

She quickly stripped him of his jacket and button down shirt and began working on his denim jeans. He didn't push her away and she took that as a good sign, but she could sense his discomfort and indecision. As she pulled out his cock she climbed off his lap and quickly took him into her mouth.

Marvin gasped at the contact and immediately wrapped his hands in her hair. Her warm mouth and tongue worked up and down his shaft expertly.

"Millie please this isn't right." he gasped out as he rested his head against the wall.

Millie ignored his pleas. She noticed he seemed larger than the porn stars she had seen years ago. She began to work what she couldn't reach with her hand. He immediately responded to her as his hips began thrusting against her gently. She was surprised when he began to growl with pleasure. It was a sweet sound.

She could tell he was trying to hold back. She looked up at him as she continued to work on him. She saw his face and knew she had been right. He was trying to hold back.

She pulled away from him and continued working his hand on his cock affectionately. "Please Marvin? Don't hold back. I want you to cum in my mouth."

Marvin looked down at her surprised. Did she just say what he think she did? "But Millie—"

Millie kissed him to silence him. She battled with his tongue for a long moment before pulling away. She rested her forehead on his and looked deep into his eyes. "Don't you want me?"

Marvin closed his eyes and groans in defeat as he nodded.

"Then relax." she said kissing her way back down his body. She reached his cock and once again took it into her mouth.

Marvin moaned from the contact. He still didn't think this was the best of ideas, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He knew he was going to cum and was powerless to stop it.

Millie smiled inwardly as his hips picked up pace. She paid special attention to the head of his cock because he seemed to like that best. Soon she heard him cry out her name and felt his cock throb as hot cum shot into her mouth. She swallowed and lapped it up greedily as if it was the sweetest ambrosia she'd ever tasted.

As he finished cumming she kissed his cock lovingly in silent pleading and was happy that he was still hard. She kept her eyes on his as he looked down at her. She was happily surprised when he growled in desire and flipped her over on her hands and knees.

Marvin quickly ripped off her panties and lifted her dress. He wasted no time zeroing in on her slick sex. Millie practically shrieked as his mouth covered her mound from behind, giving her a slow long lick while savoring her exquisite flavor.

One taste was no longer enough. Soon he found himself laying on his stomach in his King sized bed suckling her, lashing her pussy with savage licks until she came wetly in his mouth with a long drawn out moan.

Millie watched him lick his glossy lips and bit her own, the sight drawing a extra sensitive kick to her twitching pussy.

Before either knew what happened Marvin had already put on a condom and was now slamming into her unable to hold back his desires any further.

Millie cried out in unbearable pleasure as he pumped into her at an inhuman pace growling, unable to believe that she was one of those lucky girls who didn't have a hymen. She kept begging for more causing a smirk to form on his lips. As she met each of his thrusts by backing into him he started growling in appreciation as well as desire. He reached forward and unfastened her bra. She took the hint and threw off her dress.

Marvin leaned forward and grabbed her breast in one hand and began rubbing her clit with the other as he pounded into her. She cried out louder as her hips started to lose the ability to keep up with the rhythm. He flicked her clit with his claws as quickly as he could.

As he felt her pussy tighten his smirk widened. He brought his lips to her ear ordering her to cum. Millie whimpered as he began to nibble on her neck begging her to scream for him.

She happily obliged him a moment later as she closed her eyes and threw her head back screaming out his name. Feeling and hearing her cum on his cock caused him to groan one last time before crying out her name and finding his own completion.

Millie fell to the bed gasping with Marvin on top of her. He was growling and groaning softly as he kissed her neck gently still softly thrusting until every ounce was wrung from him.

Soon he pulled out of her and held her close. "Are you sure you never done that before?" he chuckled jokingly, amazed that he could feel like this.

"Wow...that was amazing..." she whispered, wondering why the hell she waited so long.

Marvin looked down at her. He found himself smiling then kissed the tip of her nose. "No...you're amazing."

"That's what I'm talkin bout Mouth!" Junk shouted from the living room, having heard the cries of pleasure and ecstasy between Mouth and Millie.

She closed her eyes in humiliation while silently wondering if his neighbors had heard them.

Seeing the mortified look on her face Marvin said, "Millie it's okay…the guys must've just got in from work. I know that they couldn't have heard everything—"

"They heard enough—"

-x-

Lucas watched her walk through the door and he went back to making plays for the game next week. Brooke kissed his face and went towards the back where he heard her arguing over the phone with her mother about a deal Brooke decided to back out of. Lucas could practically hear the bickering from where he sat.

Sighing he dialed up Nathan and Skills and told them to cover for him for a few days. After hearing their reluctant agreement Lucas then dialed Millie and told her of what he planned to do for Brooke and asked to take over running Clothes over Bro's until she came back. Millie also agreed. He then text Maria about housesitting and she of course said yes as he knew that she would.

Lucas walked into their bedroom and found Brooke looking so overwhelmed that it made his heart squeeze in sympathy. "What's wrong Pretty Girl?"

"What else? My bitch of a mother is overbooking me for appearances and literally taking on bad deals that I have to find my way out of! I—"

He turned her around so that she could look in his fierce blue eyes and suddenly she felt like melting down to the floor from the intensity of it. When he kissed her it was full of passion that ignited lust within her. She clung to him, unable to do anything else.

"C'mon…we gotta go. Pack a bag." he said after breaking the kiss.

"W-what?" she asked, her senses completely fuzzy. "Pack a bag?"

Lucas said as he grabbed an overnight bag, unzipped it and began packing some rather nice underwear and a few outfits, "Yes. You and I are going on a trip."

Brooke blinked rapidly. "I-I can't go on a trip Lucas…I have a business to run—"

He winked, "I already took care of that."

"Took care—" she began then gasped when he picked her and the bag up. "Lucas!"

"Don't worry. Your sister agreed to watch the house while you're out of town on "business"… Millie is more than capable to run the business while you take a few days for yourself."

Brooke sighed resigned by the time he had her strapped in her seat in the car. "I didn't ask for this…"

He looked down at her, his eyes soft with affection. "You never ask for anything. Just let me take care of you."

"Alright, fine." she said as she sat back, her eyes narrowing on him as he got into the car. "Can you at least tell me where we're headed?" she asked while he got into the driver's seat.

"No." He said simply then drove out of the driveway.

Twenty minutes later Brooke found herself wishing that they'd hurry up and get to wherever they were headed. She licked her lips as her eyes made their way down to his semi-hard erection—good God! He was huge even if he wasn't fully hard—she could only imagine what he had in store for her. Her arousal then went to a constant throbbing.

He grinned knowingly, "We're almost there Pretty Girl."

"Where exactly are we going Broody?"

"It's a surprise."

She looked at him with a beaming expression and said, "Ooh I love surprises!"

He shook his head, chuckling. "I can tell. But I promise you'll love this surprise even more than any other surprise."

"We'll see…"


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

He grinned knowingly, "We're almost there Pretty Girl."

"Where exactly are we going Broody?"

"It's a surprise."

She looked at him with a beaming expression and said, "Ooh I love surprises!"

He shook his head, chuckling. "I can tell. But I promise you'll love this surprise even more than any other surprise."

"We'll see…"

Brooke licked her lips and eased her hand up his thigh. Lucas groaned and chuckled then slightly shook his head, "Brooke don't make me pull over!"

"What if I want you to?"

"Then we would get delayed and lately we have yet to make one single reservation. This time we are going to make it on time. Even if it kills me." he vowed with a smile.

Brooke huffed then laid her head against the window and closed her eyes, "Wake me up when we get there."

Lucas chuckled again and kept driving.

-x-

The couple didn't reach the resort until late that evening. Even though it was dark out the resort still managed to look impressive. Brooke had been to nice places before but never to a place that was surrounded by nature and its splendid beauty.

"How long have you known about this place?" She asked, still taking in her surroundings as he brought her bags to the door.

"I sometimes come out here to relax and unwind."

"Wow it's so beautiful here..." Brooke gasped as soon as the entered the building.

Lucas nodded then said, "Yes it is...wait until you experience the activities."

"What do you—"

"Welcome to the Pine River Resort. Most of the rooms and suites at this Bavarian-style lodge have fireplaces, handmade furniture, and heated floors in the marble bathrooms, and all have views of the mountain or Gore Creek. Fuel up for a day out skiing or hiking at the hotel's impressive breakfast buffet, and don't miss the Bavarian Benedict, served by special request from the lederhosen-wearing staff." One of the staff members quoted from the brochure as Brooke gazed around the beautiful common area. "Oh hi Mr. Scott! Welcome back!"

Lucas nodded his head, "Thank you I reserved a room over the phone…"

"Oh right...well you know our nightly rates..."

"I do and I got it." He said as he handed the hostess his credit card.

Brooke clued in after the hostess left to pay for their lodging. "You must need to unwind a lot."

Lucas waved her off then stated kindly, "You'd be surprised. Especially dealing with Deb."

Before she could say anything the hostess came back with his card and the receipt in hand as well as a key. "Okay here's the receipt and your credit card...you're in room 235 the bellhop has your key and will be right down to assist you. Any questions?"

The couple shook their head and the hostess smiled prettily then said the customary line, "Please enjoy your stay at Pine River Resort."

"Thank you Trisha..." Lucas said just as the bellhop came to relieve him of his and Brooke's luggage. He then chuckled at the sight of one of the hardest working men he ever had the pleasure of meeting, "What's up Manny!" Lucas said with a pleased smile as he and the bellhop shook hands.

"The sky man!" Manny said with an easy grin.

Lucas laughed at the lame joke, "I haven't seen you in a minute man, what's going on with you?"

Manny chuckled as he guided her things to the staircase. "What isn't going on with me...my girl is pregnant...I'm going to be a first time father. And just when I found this out this place cut my freakin hours down. I'm already living off tips because they don't wanna pay a man what he deserved to be paid—" he grunted as he brought their things up the stairs.

"The offer still open you know. You don't have to put up with this kind of treatment, you know that right?" Lucas said as they reached the second floor. "I have a friend that could use a man of your capabilities Manny."

Manny nodded, "I might have to do something—I got a baby on the way and Rosette wants me to get her a ring too on top of that."

"How many jobs you working?"

"I work three at the moment..."

Lucas nodded in response just they reached her room. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his card along with a hefty tip after he let them into their room. "When you're ready to make that step for your family...call me."

"If things don't change here I will be at your office ASAP." He said meaningfully, a grateful smile on his face. "I mean that..."

"Okay I look forward to hearing from you." Lucas said as the man turned to leave down the hall.

Brooke sat on her plush bed with a mocking smile on her face, "So you're into stealing employees?"

He turned to face her, his head cocked. "For your information I'm not in the business of stealing anything. Obviously the man is unhappy with his treatment here. I'm just giving him an opportunity to make more money for Deb who is in the hotel business as well."

Brooke chuckled, "Whatever you say Broody. You're a sucker for a sob story. Just like me."

He sat down on in a comfortable looking burgundy and gold chair. "So how do you like it?"

Brooke looked around the luxurious room and said, "It's amazing. How often do you come here?"

Lucas guffawed then asked, "Just amazing?"

"Answer the question."

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine?" He proposed, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

She sighed as she studied the opulent room and answered, "I love it here. I can already feel knots unwinding. Better?"

"Much better. And to answer your question I come here every other month for a week stay."

"Yeah you did good Broody." She then inhaled and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I can't wait to share a life with you Brooke. I love you so much Pretty Girl… I know we haven't been together that long but I feel in my heart that you are the one—for the first time in my life I trust someone. I really, truly trust and love you."

"Oh Lucas…" Tears misted her eyes then she shook her head as if to clear it, "You really do?"

He nodded, "Completely…"

Brooke sighed then shook her head, "I don't deserve this…not any of this…"

He stroked her hair back and caressed her cheek again. "Yes you do Brooke. You deserve to be happy. Even if it isn't with me…you still deserve to be happy."

Brooke sighed, "Lucas don't say that. The only person that I can be happy with is you…I want to be with you. It's just that this seems so…too good to be true."

"Brooke…don't you trust me?" He asked as he scooted closer to her.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yes. I do. And I want more than anything to just stop thinking about everything but—"

"Brooke…Brooke, Brooke…my Pretty Girl. Please stop worrying. There's nothing to worry about."

She then sighed, and leaned into his hands. "Lucas…"

"Let's not talk now." He said standing to his feet. He held out his hand and she took it willingly. He pulled her into his solid body as she laughed, feeling light and happy.

She continued to laugh as he suckled her neck, feeling his erection press against her. "Whatever are we going to do now?"

His piercing blue eyes blazed, he practically purred as he pressed her more firmly into his body, grinding into her hips. "I have a few ideas…"

"Mmm…I can't wait to experience them." She said breathlessly, moving with him, grinding her pelvis into his hardness.

He then took her mouth in a burning passionate kiss, his hand on her already aching breast. She moaned as he backed her to the couch, her robe falling open to reveal her naked body. He growled with pleasure as she pulled him down for a ferocious kiss that set his already simmering blood to full boil. Their tongues fused together in a frenzy, desire flaring between them as his hands stroked her silky skin; first toying with her erect nipples, making her moan and arch against his rough yet tender hands. He then kissed his way down her quivering body until he came to the junction between her legs. He sent her a ravenous look then began kissing her mound. She arched into his mouth as a cry of pleasure escaped her lips. He suckled her, thrusting his tongue inside her hot wet, yet utterly delicious cove. She closed her eyes while her hands brought his head closer to her aching center as he continued to lick, suck, nibble on her clit, then the muscle went back inside her. He brought her to the brink of orgasm easily, just a little light blow of cool breath on her heated sex pushed her over. She screamed his name over and over as the intense sensations racked through her body, making her tremble with the force of it.

Lucas watched her as she came—watched how her hazel eyes went glassy with pleasure, her mouth seemingly permanently opened as she gasped, cried out, moaned her pleasure, her cheeks flushed with exertion and heat. He loved that look. He then climbed up her body and kissed her gasping mouth, thrusting his tongue inside while he positioned himself in the cradle of her thighs. He rubbed the head of his penis against her still trembling center, teasing her, drawing out her orgasm. She moved against him in an undulating motion—inviting him to come inside her saturated warmth. He held her hips as he submerged inside her sopping wet pussy, a groan on his lips, a cry on hers. They moved slowly, taking their time, savoring the sensations rushing through them as their mouths feasted on each other. Then the call of lust entered their languorous loving to speed up. And they answered that call. Soon they were both panting, him ramming inside her body as she writhed from the onslaught of ultimate pleasure as his hand played with one breast, his mouth on the other and his other hand toying with her swollen clit. She was going mad with ecstasy. Then their frenzied movements came to a blindingly heated crescendo as they both reached their peak together. Brooke cried out as another spine-tingling, toe-curling orgasm claimed her, triggered by the savage bite he made on her shoulder—the pleasure-pain too much to bear. They both shuddered, crying each other's name as his unbelievably strong climax continued to spurt out of him, seeming to drain him.

-x-

"Okay people… we have a few exciting activities today...you could either bike the nature trail or you can canoe the rapids. Or fishing along the river..."

"I hate physical activity..." Brooke whined playfully.

"You didn't mind it last night..." he whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

Brooke inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled until she was calm. "Okay..."

Lucas just sent her a wink and signed them up for the rapids.

"I don't do extreme sports..." she said after he was done.

Lucas laughed at her petrified face and said, "You'll be fine...besides it's not that bad."

"So you say..."

"Okay those who are going on the nature trail will meet here in 1 hour. Those that are going on the bird watch will leave immediately. Those who are canoeing the rapids will meet here in 2 hours...any questions other than change of activities?"

The crowd shook their heads and went about their business. Brooke shook her head, "Lucas...you better be glad I love you otherwise—"

Lucas laughed then brought her close to him, "Oh I know baby."

The older couple watched the couple and could tell that Brooke had him wrapped around her elegant finger.

Two hours later Brooke had dressed in a sexy orange bikini with cut off shorts while Lucas was dressed in his basketball shorts and a plain white T-shirt. It was a few people that had signed up with them. Majority Caucasian but there were some Hispanics there as well.

"Don't be nervous baby...I got you..." Lucas said as they approached the van to take them to the river. "You will be fine."

Brooke exhaled then got in the van, Lucas close behind her. It was a thirty minute drive but the scenery was breathtaking. It was almost worth the anxious ball in the pit of her stomach. Almost.

The arrived at Pine River rapids and that anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach multiplied to the point she was shaking. Especially when she was being helped into her lifesaver vest.

"Remember our 'first date'? We talked about nerves right? Remember what you told me?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah...I still have nerves..."

"Prove it...go on with me..." Lucas dared, a sexy smirk on his handsome face. "If you're truly a badass you'd do it..."

"Then I'm an angel motherfucker because there's no way that—" He kissed her into silence.

"Baby I promise you'll like this. Please come with me..."

Brooke sighed then said, "Alright I will go on with you but if I die I swear I will haunt your ass until the day you die. I mean it."

Lucas chuckled while helping her into the canoe, making sure that it stayed steady. "Duly noted."

Once he got in her fear grew tremendously. Seeing this he and one of the resort staff pushed them from the shore into the river. "It's going to be ok Brooke. You can't be afraid of trying new things."

When they hit the rougher part of the water she started praying. Brooke had never been so terrified, so out of her element, so exhilarated in all her life. Lucas had taught her to paddle so that they could work together better and it was a teamwork exercise. Emphasis on exercise. Her workouts at the gym hadn't exactly prepared her for this type of activity.

All in all even though terrifying at times she had enjoyed herself. Lucas had picked on her the entire time but she took it in stride and had even tossed some insults back at him.

"See? I told you that you would enjoy yourself...And to top it off you survived." Lucas said while chuckling.

"Yea but my hair is ruined." She sulked, her long tresses drenched with water.

"Yea you're looking like a drowned rat a bit—ow!" he laughed out as she punched him impressively in his left bicep.

Brooke shook her head then walked past him. Making sure she put an extra pep in her step, knowing that he was watching. Lucas followed close behind and offered no complaints, his eyes locked in on her swaying backside.

After an intense round of hot sweaty sex Lucas ordered room service and they dined on roasted stuffed quail and steamed green beans with buttermilk mashed potatoes seasoned with salt and garlic; set in a romantic setting. Her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her skull, the explosion of flavors in her mouth making her feel as if she were having a mini-orgasm. "That was so delicious Lucas…" she said after polishing off the last bite of the stuffed quail. "What do you think about honeymooning here?"

"You like it here that much?"

Brooke nodded, "I never felt so at peace. It's like we're in our own little world. I love the crisp mountain air, breathtaking sights, chilly nights and making love in front of the cozy fireplace. I wouldn't mind spending our honeymoon here. In fact I think that I would love it!"

Lucas took her hand in his and kissed it and said, "Then your wish is my command."


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

A few months later…

Brooke couldn't believe that they were getting married this week. She was so excited that she was practically screaming with it. Tonight her girls were taking her to a theme park for her bachelorette party to comply with the no stripper rules she, her mother and Lucas set in place. Just as she had with him.

"So about the bachelorette party-"

"I'm not having one. Mother says its a tacky and classless tradition that I need no part of." Brooke said in a mocking monotonous tone. "But I do agree with her though. I don't need strippers to have a great time!"

Maria rolled her eyes and responded, "Pssht what mom don't know won't hurt her! Besides you only get married once."

"I don't know if that's a good idea... I mean-"

Maria shushed her with a hasty, "Shh here she comes now."

Victoria sashayed towards the two friends and exclaimed excitedly, "Great news Vera does have the perfect heels. Aren't they simply dazzling." It wasn't a question: it was a statement.

Brooke looked down at the slightly bejeweled dazzling 8 inch stiletto heels that were so pure white that she feared that she would somehow mess them up.

"Aren't they lovely?" Victoria gushed, staring at the stilettos with adoration.

Maria and Brooke looked at each other warily then back at the shoes.

"How exactly am I supposed to walk in those mother?" Brooke asked as she studied the skinny heel.

Victoria waved off her concerns. "Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to practice walking in them."

After the bride was squared away Victoria turned her eyes to the maid of honor.

"Now you darling Maria...we must find something for you!"

Brooke watched her mother turn her shrewd eyes to Maria, taking in her skin tone which was a few shades darker than alabaster skin, her shape which was slightly fuller than Brooke's.

"Hmm a teal dress will be just the shade for you sweetie."

"But mother I thought I told you that I wanted fuchsia—"

Victoria rolled her green eyes and replied hastily, "Fuchsia wouldn't look right for anyone in the wedding party. Trust me."

Brooke exhaled and reminded, "But teal is your favorite color mother. And personally I'm the bride! Not you so what I say goes."

"Sweetie you have to trust me I'm looking out for you." She then patted her cheek dismissively and went in search for the perfect teal dress for the bridal party.

"Is this your wedding or hers Brooke?" Maria asked, shaking her head. "I mean you can't pick your own color scheme for your own damn wedding?! Why do you let her do you like that?"

Brooke looked at her and said, "Same reason that you are saying that while she's gone. You're afraid of her." She taunted with a teasing smile.

Maria gave her a sour look and shook her head, "Never that honey."

Brooke laughed and tried on the shoes and instantly hated them.

"How's the view up there?"

Maria's laughter was grating on her nerves. Brooke's eyes glared at her and Maria looked down at her perfectly manicured nails, effectively silencing her.

Victoria came back with a nice dress and gasped in delight. "Oh those are the perfect heels! You are a goddess in those stilettos Brooke!"

"Isn't this a bit much mother? I can barely stand up in these!" She said as she kicked off the insanely high shoes.

"Nothing's too much for my Brooke." She said with a big smile. Her smile went from genuine to fake when she turned to face Millie. "Now Millicent you go try this on in the dressing room..."

-x-

"Hey don't tell me you're backing out of riding that bad ass rollercoaster we're going on right now..." Haley said effectively interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Sure enough they were in line for a ride called Doomsday. It was an intimidating sight to see with high heights and low dips and crazy twists and turns.

"Yeah don't be a chicken Brookie!" Rachel teased nudging her along.

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, whatever. If anything you're going to be the one that chickens out Rachel."

"Yeah whatever Brookie." Rachel giggled then shoved her slightly. Then her iPhone jingled signaling that someone was calling. "Hold on a minute I'll be right back."

-x-

"Is everything set up at the house?" Rachel asked once out of earshot of everyone involved.

"Oh you better believe it sis. I got the bar set up, the catered are here working on the buffet and I called Zodiac entertainment all that's left is you guys." Maria said excitedly.

"Okay we'll be there in a hour or two. Tell the guys at Zodiac to come at twelve o'clock tonight. Alright, I'll keep you posted. Bye!"

-x-

After that exhilarating ride on Doomsday Rachel suggested that they head to her place for food and drinks. Brooke had no complaints about it so they got in their rented vehicle and went to their final destination for the night.

Brooke entered the apartment and gasped, the buffet table was on point as well as the fuchsia and white decorations. Her original wedding color scheme. As well as the bridal cake.

Tears entered her eyes and she looked at her friends including her dear older sister Maria. "Aw you guys are so sweet!"

"Anything for you girl!" Haley said with a brilliant smile.

Brooke giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes and shouted, "Come on let's eat I'm hungry."

-x-

Leonardo Silva aka Leo of the Zodiac put on his fireman costume while his friend Shai Foster aka the Sagittarius was hogging up the body oil as well as the mirror. Tonight they were headed Uptown to a bachelorette gig and to be honest he was kinda jittery.

"Yo, attention! We have to go over the rules-" Mike Nelson aka the Aquarius said in a booming voice that made everyone stop what they were doing.

"Man we go over the rules every time we go to a gig. We know the rules alright?!" Shai said as he tossed the body oil to Roy Stevenson aka Gemini.

"Even so we're going over them again. Now no unprofessional or inappropriate behavior not even if she asks for it. No number exchanges. If she passes you her number keep it until we're good and gone then discard it. And by any means do not sleep with the client. By any means. Understand?!"

"Got it!" Leo said as he finished unbraiding his long hair leaving his silky locks curly. For whatever reason he had a strange anticipation for tonight's performance.

Shaking it off he finished getting into his Zodiac character. All four men that were going with him were ready to go.

"Alright men let's go get that money! The address is Belvedere Lane at London Luxury Apartments... apartment number 2116." Mike said as they exited the Zodiac club.

Ten minutes went by in a flash and they were now going upstairs to the most uppity luxury apartments he had ever found himself in.

They spent another ten minutes searching the numbers and kept getting lost due to Roy being a dumbass. Leonardo rolled his eyes and took over looking for the apartment until he found 2116...finally.

Shai knocked on the door and put on his charming hundred watt smile.

-x-

Rachel heard the knock on her door and looked at the clock and smirked. It was 12:16 a.m. Almost on time. Brooke was thankfully in the back so she hurriedly opened the door. "You're late." She ceased talking as she took in the gorgeousness in front of her dressed up in a cop uniform.

"Sorry ma'am we got a little bit lost..." The sexiest man she ever laid eyes on said.

She mentally slapped herself out of her daze and dragged him inside. The others followed after them chuckling.

Rachel led them to her spare room and exhaled, "Okay here's the deal my best friend is getting married and she doesn't know that I invited you guys here so just in case shit goes the wrong way just ignore her and do your thing. But for right now just wait here. Ok?"

"Ok now do you guys have a CD to do your routine to?"

"Of course-"

Rachel snatched the CD player from the hundred watt smile man and eye fucked him as she did so. "I'm sorry to interrupt your routine but when I queue the music come out and do your thing ok! Ok see you in a bit!"

The men looked at each other like this is some bullshit. She gave them an apologetic grin and left the room.

-x-

Brooke washed her hands and dried them after using the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed, "I can't believe that I'm getting married in a few days! It's all so unreal."

After touching up her makeup she left the room and saw Rachel coming out of one of her spare rooms with a boom box in her hand.

"Brooke! Come on honey everyone's waiting..."

"What're you doing with that thing?" Brooke asked, looking at her close friend with suspicion.

Rachel laughed and walked with her saying, "Well we my darling best friend are going to have a lip sync battle. Whoever gives the best performance wins a prize!"

Brooke lived for lip sync battles. "Sounds fun! Who goes first?"

Rachel grinned, "You!"

-x-

Rachel rushed to Maria and said, "Go back to the spare room and tell the entertainment to get ready and after the first few minutes of the song to make their way up front!"

Maria nodded and did as she requested without question.

"Where's Maria going?" Brooke asked as she watched Rachel set up the music.

"She's going to the bathroom. Now are you ready to battle?"

Brooke laughed and taunted, "Get ready to get spanked Miss Gatina!"

Rachel smirked and said lowly, "Maybe by someone else but not you!"

The girls laughed and got in position as Haley pushed play on the boom box...

-x-

Leo heard the song playing and waited as instructed. He also heard women's laughter and smirked. Wait a minute that's our...

Sure enough that was their dance music set.

The set consisted of:

* Slow motion by Trey Songz (Leo)

* Talk Dirty to me by Jason Derulo (Gemini)

* Doin' it by LL Cool J (Sagittarius)

* Speechless by Beyoncé (Capricorn)

* Anytime Anyplace by Janet Jackson (Virgo)

* I want your sex by George Michael's (Taurus)

* Hot in herre by Nelly (Scorpio)

* Body Party by Ciara (Pisces)

* Lollipop by Lil Wayne (Cancer)

* Pony by Genuwine (Aries)

* Pour it up by Rihanna (Libra)

* In the Closet by Michael Jackson (Capricorn)

Right now they were playing Virgo's number that Shai was going to perform tonight and the look on his face was priceless. Two minutes passed and it was showtime...

-x-

Brooke was rockin it knowing she was going to the beat Rachel in applause...then all of a sudden she was pulled to the side and pushed into the chair and a sexy policeman with dark brown eyes was dancing erotically in front of her.

Her heart rate sped up as she fully comprehended that there is a male stripper in front of her taking off his uniform and revealing a wonderfully made body that was flexing to perfection while he removed his shirt.

"Oh my God! Rachel I'm going to kill your ass!" She squealed with blatant shock.

"You like this ma?" He asked as he ripped off his pants and revealed his G-string that had gold letters that read Sagittarius on it.

Her eyes widened at the bulge before her and all too soon he was gone to... Rachel who was looking at him hungrily and he was giving her the same kind of look he was receiving.

"Hey Lil one... I'm Gemini and I am here to fulfill all of your desires..." The lieutenant said as he began taking off his clothes in front of her.

Her face was flaming red at this point when Haley pressed cash in her hands and made her stuff Gemini's G-string. "Oh my God!"

Aquarius who used to be a lifeguard had a microphone in his hand and said, "Beautiful ladies it is my pleasure to introduce to you Leo the seducer."

Just then the speakers began blasting Slow Motion by Trey Songz and the most gorgeous specimen came out dressed up as a fireman.

He was tall, golden brown skin and a perfect chiseled face and body with long curly hair that came to his shoulders.

"Dear God!" She said softly as her body reacted instantly to the sight of him. He licked his sexy lips as he came to her. Even his walk was sexy.

Brooke couldn't stop herself from feeling on his taut and muscular body.

"Mmmm..." She purred as her hands went down his sexy body. Too bad all she could picture was Lucas Scott dancing for her. At the thought of him dancing made her so soaking wet right now that it wasn't funny.

He was stripping and dancing on her as well as around her, his intense light hazel green eyes on his prey.

Suddenly she was lifted up in his strong arms and she bit her lip as he made her wrap her legs around his waist while he grinded his pelvis into hers.

He winked at the crowd and bent her over and grinded into her nice ass. He thrust into her ass a few times to the beat of the song and then did a fancy maneuver until she was in front of him again and he backed her to her previous seat.

Leo then kissed her cheek and then went to entertain the rest of the room full of females. Brooke watched Leo do flips and other stunts.

Meanwhile Sagittarius stayed entertaining just Rachel in their own little corner of the room.

But unfortunately all good things must come to an end and the men were gone as well as most of her friends. The only ones that were still there were Maria, Haley, Rachel and Brooke. After the cleanup (and Brooke showering and changing clothes)

"Did you have a good time?" Maria said with a sly smile as she sat across from her on the other couch.

"I did. It was a lot of fun." She admitted with a grin on her face.

"Who was your favorite?" Maria asked knowingly.

Brooke sighed and said, "Leo...what about you?"

Haley grinned, "Please keep in mind that I passionately love my husband but I have to say that I liked all of em but there was something about Capricorn that just had me...oooh...what about you? Who was your favorite?"

"Sagittarius... God surely blessed those men I swear!"

Brooke nodded, "Amen to that."

"I just wish that I could see him again."

Brooke laid back and said, "You just might get your wish Rach. I mean…Girl you were so into that!" Brooke teased with a wide smile.

-x-

The next afternoon Lucas eyes looked at the alarm clock and shouted, "Fuck!"

It was now 1:35 p.m! Lucas was supposed to be at work at the garage at 9:30 a.m. He missed almost a whole day of work!

He fumbled with his cellphone and his eyes widened at how many missed calls he had listed on his phone. 54 missed calls. And most of them were from Deb and Lindsey Strauss his editor.

"Shit!" He then dialed his number and was relieved that he picked up. "Deb...look I'm sorry that I missed work..."

"There better be a good reason why you were a no show today Lucas!"

Considering that he had a massive headache he rubbed his eyebrow then answered sheepishly, "Um...I'm going to be honest with you. Last night my brother—your son threw me a bachelor party and we were celebrating all night."

"Nathan's home?"

Nathan had a few away games with his team the Charlotte Hornets over the last week and he managed to just make it back in time.

"Yeah...he got in around six thirty. He said that he would be here before the wedding and he was right."

"Alright I'll let you off this time since you're a good worker and you've never been late or a no show before. But if this happens again I will have no choice but to fire you."

"Of course I understand." He said as he nodded.

"Alright I'll leave you to your recovery. Tell Nathan that we need to talk soon."

He exhaled with relief. "Will do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'd better." She said half-seriously.

Lucas hung up the phone and let out a breath. He then called Nathan and was left in confusion when Haley answered.

"Hello Lucas."

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and stressed, "Please tell me that we didn't get in a brawl-"

"What kind of hallucinations are you having?"

"So we didn't go to a gentlemen's club? Please tell me what happened because I'm at a loss here."

"Yeah you came to the strip club with Nathan. But there was no fighting." She then laughed and said, "In fact I heard that you got so wasted that you did a number on the pole...had all the girls paying you for a lap dance."

He chuckled. "If that's true I'm glad that I don't recall that."

She laughed hard then said, "Believe me it's true-"

"Baby who the hell are you talkin to on my phone?" He heard Nathan say teasingly.

"Lucas... He's a little foggy on what happened last night. Why don't you tell him what you told me?"

Nathan laughed hard then said in the background, "You gave the ladies quite a show big bro. You even had Lola hot for you."

Lola's a gorgeous redhead with a tight little body and was a proud lesbian who worked at Rossi's.

"See?" Haley said triumphantly.

Lucas got annoyed then snapped, "See what?! For all I know you could be yanking my chain here!"

"Trust me...we're not. I'll send you the link-"

His head felt like it was going to explode it was so hot. "I'm a link?!"

His phone vibrated and he saw that he was tagged in a video of someone he didn't know. Lucas put it on speaker then clicked the video. Sure enough he was shaking his ass on the stage and was doing amazing tricks on the pole.

"The fuck?! Why didn't you stop me?!" He yelled through his migraine.

Nathan paused then answered with laughter, "Um...we were drunk ourselves and we thought it was hilarious so why stop you? And besides nobody told you to drink almost a whole bottle of Jack Daniels. What made you drink so much anyway?"

He shook his head then thought, You. "Can you untag me from that shit. I don't need nobody I know or work with to see that!"

"Uh too late...this video was shared by everyone we know. It has over 400 shares...2450 likes...and 2000 comments and counting!"

"What!" He shouted in horror. Fuck.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

"Uh too late...this video was shared by everyone we know. It has over 400 shares...2450 likes...and 2000 comments and counting!"

"What!" He shouted in horror. Fuck.

"You heard me. You're a huge hit!"

"I don't want to be a huge hit! Oh man what if Brooke sees?"

Haley stopped laughing for a minute to say, "She loves you. She just might get a kick out of this."

"I doubt it!" He raked a hand through his hair, stressed out.

"Look we have to go. See you at the church for the rehearsal!"

Lucas couldn't believe that something like this happened. He had since hung up on Nathan and Haley upon hearing how many people saw this. His friends his colleagues... All commented and shared his humiliation.

He hoped Brooke didn't see it. He would be eternally embarrassed if she did. Not that he wasn't already.

All day long the guys including Skills teased him over his drunken performance at Rossi's and he grinned and bared it to the best of his abilities while cursing Nathan and his so-called friends.

"Hey man I saw you on YouTube... Priceless!" Mark Benton said next to him as he punched out his time card.

"It made it to fucking YouTube?!" He groaned.

"Yeah man...about 419,998 views!" Mark crowed as he laughed.

"Good to know..." Lucas said sarcastically as he punched out his time card. "Fuckbag..."

"What did you just say?!" Mark asked bewilderedly, unable to mentally grasp what he had just been called.

"You heard me fuckbag. I've been taking everyone's shit all day long and frankly I'm tired of it. The jokes over! Just go home to your fucking wife and forget that video ever happened!" He snapped.

Mark sized him up and walked out.

Dylan flicked everyone off as he walked through the site then got in his 2014 Ford F150 and drove home.

Later that night after running through the ceremony and then the rehearsal dinner Brooke cornered him and kissed him thoroughly. Lucas groaned and kissed her back, loving how she melted in his arms whenever they were like this.

Brooke exhaled happily, "I love you so much Lucas. It's hard to believe that tomorrow we will be man and wife."

"I know…but it's finally here. I finally will make you my wife and you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Yo Magic Luke!" Skills sniggered as he walked past them.

Lucas turned red and flicked him off then turned his attention back to his lovely fiancee.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

-x-

Brooke's heart was pounding a mile a minute and it was just 10:30 a.m! The wedding started at 1:45 p.m. Maria was dressed in her teal maid of honor dress that didn't really do her justice. Her motherzilla's idea. In fact she hated everything about this wedding. Everything but the man she was marrying and the dress she was currently wearing.

She was rocking this Naeem Khan's wedding dress…she thought as her hairdresser styled her long locks in a elegant side ponytail that was set in big wavy curls.

Her makeup was elegantly done to enhance her natural beauty, her nails a simple French manicure and pedicure to match.

Rachel gasped and gushed, "You look so gorgeous Brooke!"

Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks Rach."

After the hairdresser was done with her hair she tried on the impossibly high heels. God, today's not my day... Brooke thought as one of her insanely high stiletto heel breaks. And despite her motherzilla thinking of almost every scenario she did not foresee this.

"Millie go get some spare shoes, please. You know my shoe size and what not to get." She said through a mountain of stress.

"Don't worry about anything else sweetie. I got it handled." Millie then walked out to her car.

Victoria aka motherzilla came out with a mean look on her face, "Where the hell are you going?!"

"I need to make a run for Brooke." She explained before she got into her car and backed away.

God I can't stand that woman...Millie thought as she hurried to her car.

Meanwhile Brooke was glaring at the shoes from hell that had the audacity to break on the day of her wedding. Victoria came in with fury in her eyes.

"God what's wrong now?" Brooke snapped.

"Did you send Millie out on an errand?!"

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and her eyebrow raised. "Well mother thanks to those unnecessary sky high heels you forced on me I am now shoeless! The heel's broken!"

"Oh my..."

-x-

"Are you serious?! How can you not have a size 6 1/2?!" Millie shouted at the shoe clerk.

"I'm sorry ma'am we just sold the last pair in that size for that design."

Millie sighed and nodded then left the store in a panic. Her cell phone rang just as she put her seatbelt on. Hopefully it wasn't Brooke. She wouldn't be able to tell her she failed to get her shoes.

Dreading it but knowing she had to at least answer the call. "Hello?"

"Millie did you get the shoes? Brooke's mom is freaking out." Haley said in a hushed tone.

"Unfortunately the style that she wanted was there just not the size. But no worries I have a plan B."

Millie could hear Victoria ranting about this catastrophe that Millie was somehow responsible for.

"I'll be there before 12:00. Alright? Try to keep Brooke calm—"

Haley snorted a small laugh and replied, "Brooke is calm. Victoria on the other hand..."

Millie laughed too then said her see you laters and disconnected the call. Now if only she could find some classy yet sensible shoes...

-x-

Brooke tried to remain calm but with her mother going on like that about one of her best friends was seriously grating on her fragile nerves. And it didn't help matters that she was in still thinking about the situation. What did this mean? Did this mean she wasn't supposed to get married today to the man she's always loved?

"Ok Mother she will get here when she gets here! So please chill out and relax!" Maria said with an aggravated attitude.

"You don't understand—this day has to be perfect…my reputation is at stake! As well as Clothes over Bros!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and ignored her, her mind snapping back to her Lucas's sex-on-legs self. If only she could squeeze in a little tryst somewhere with him. God even now she wanted him desperately. Too bad it was bad luck to see the groom at the moment.

"Brooke! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" She said distractedly, her mind still on the man who she will be marrying in a few short hours.

"Call Millie's incompetent ass and see if she has anything yet!"

Brooke was this close to strangling her own mother. She was driving her crazy! Ugh!

Just as Brooke was about to call her Millie burst through the doors with two bags in her hands with an accomplished smile on her face. "Miss me?"

Brooke started tearing up, a tremulous smile on her face. Aw she found the shoes…

-x-

Brooke was now standing in place beside her father feeling overwhelmingly happy, the happiest feeling she ever experienced. She was so anxious and nervous that she had to literally squeeze her father's hand.

The wedding march began and she was excited as she slowly began walking down the aisle arm in arm with Ted to Lucas Scott looking handsome and nervous.

She heard her father and mother give her to the love of her life. As Brooke stood next to him, she looked at Lucas and truly appreciated his good looks: stunning blue with his fierce love shining in his eyes, his sexy lips that she had been daydreaming all day and night of kissing.

"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you are making of me. So without further ado…" Lucas said as a happy tear threatened to fall from his eye. "I, Lucas Eugene Scott, ask you, Brooke Penelope Davis, to be my wife as my friend and my love. On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together we will dream, will stumble but restore each other, we will share all things, serving each other and our fellow humanity. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as we shall Live, freed and bound by our Love."

He then slipped the platinum wedding band onto her finger. Brooke was already crying by the time that she heard his vows. "You're such an eloquent speaker! It's not fair!" Brooke chuckled as did the entire church. "I am stunned by your brilliance, calmed by your quiet strength, uplifted by your grace and I love you so much. So…" she then wiped her tears and said, "I, Brooke Penelope Davis, ask you, Lucas Eugene Scott, to be my husband as my friend and my love. On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together we will dream, will stumble but restore each other, we will share all things, serving each other and our fellow humanity. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as we shall Live, freed and bound by our Love."

The minister said with a loud voice, "By the power vested in me by God and the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride!"

Lucas beamed at Brooke and took her into his arms and kissed her lovingly and filled with passion. Brooke had been crying happily the entire time.

-x-

"I wanna feel those sweet lips all over me, and I DO mean ALL over me….one condition…I get to guide you with my hands…I lead…you follow…agreed?" Brooke whispered in his ear as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. Her teeth captured it softly and she started suckling the lobe.

"Brooke Scott…only you would make your groom sport wood in the middle of our dance."

Brooke laughed with joy, "You love it!"

"My naughty wife…"

-x-

She bit her lip as he slowly undressed her, taking his time kissing and caressing each body part as it came to view. Brooke trembled as his lips suckled her breasts, giving each one special attention. She watched him kneel before her and gasped sharply when she felt him flick his tongue against her clit through her thong before removing it altogether.

She dug her hands into his thick blonde hair, a shuddering cry on her lips as he wrapped his lips around her clit and alternated between gently sucking and teasing the bud with his talented tongue.

Brooke moaned deeply, pressing and grinding her pelvis against his mouth for more. Just as she couldn't take another moment of the tortured fervid ecstasy, she came blindingly, the hot clutching ebullience of it sending shockwaves through her body.

Lucas looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling with passion, a cocky smirk on his slick lips.

Slick with her cum. Damn.

How the fuck could he be sexier than he had an hour ago?

"Your turn." She murmured, determined to drive him as crazy as he just made her.

Lucas chuckled as he stood in front of her, his heated stormy blue eyes on her, savoring the anticipation as she unbuckled his belt. Once undone she pushed him gently until he was sitting on the plush mattress, peeling off his pure white silk button down shirt.

Brooke grazed her lips over his muscled bare chest, lowering herself to her knees. She smirked seductively as he watched her helplessly, her fingers nimbly unzipping his fly slowly over his growing erection and pushed them down to his ankles. She trailed her fingers up his muscled legs as she eyed his long thick rigid erection.

Brooke moved her hands with agile grace up and down his shaft in different directions, his eyes closing for a brief moment, relishing the unbearably erotic sensations she stimulated in him. He cursed loudly and vile as she lightly nibbled on the head of his cock, igniting a blaze of intense excitement, her hot wet mouth ravaging his control with each nibble. She removed her mouth and used two of her fingers in the shape of a V, sliding them up and down, licking the head until he broke and lifted her and her beneath him.

Lucas was poised just at her entrance and right as he was about to enter her, she traced a long fingernail from her neck down to her belly button murmuring, "Fuck me Luke…"

Lucas kissed her savagely, thrusting inside her deeply, groaning from the pleasure of the action.

Brooke whimpered as he began a steady pace, angling his pelvis, aligning with hers. He groaned and suckled her neck as he rocked back and forth as she thrust her pelvis upward, already close to her peak. He could tell by the way her slick walls was clutching his dick in a tight grip desperately.

Brooke screamed his name to the heavens as her orgasm crashed over her in hot clutching waves of bliss. Another mini climax hit her with the added knowledge that a person was in the hallway and that they could probably hear her.

Brooke was so lost in the experience that she had no idea Lucas had switched positions. He lifted both of her legs over to his right shoulder while he was on his knees on the bed, thrusting into her mildly.

Brooke yelled his name as his cock rubbed her G-spot in just the right way, the crown stroking her insides expertly. Before she could form a syllable a tsunami of euphoria eclipsed her consciousness.

Lucas growled deeply just as he lost himself to his own ecstasy, coming so hard that his toes curled from the intensity. He felt so weak that he almost collapsed on her, but managed to catch himself before all of his weight landed on her.

"Damn…Brooke…you've just turned my world upside down." Lucas panted tiredly, completely amazed and satisfied.

Brooke grinned, "You got that turned around baby. I'm not sure if I can walk…Lucas I just might have to keep you around."

"That wouldn't be a problem Mrs. Scott." Lucas said with a happy grin. They both laughed then kissed, completely lost in each other.

An hour later Lucas came back into the room only to find her sitting on his bed with her lovely feet tucked underneath her while looking at the infamous video on his laptop.

"Please tell me you didn't look at all of that!" He groaned completely embarrassed.

Brooke smiled brightly, "Oh yeah! I rewatched it over five times already! You have some nice moves Lukey. Is Channing Tatum your favorite actor? Because you hit all of his moves from Magic Mike..."

"I heard that all day today and yet when you say it...it's not so annoying."

"I could make some real money off of you…I could be your manager/pimpette!" she said with a humorous laugh.

Lucas chuckled while shaking his head, "You're going too far!"

"And you're viral! One million views over the span of a couple of days? You're the next big thing baby…speaking of big thing…" Her perfect teeth caught her bottom lip. "You're going to be my personal Magic Mike Broody?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Oh yeah…I want it really, really bad!"

He would rather do it in front of her sober than to drunkenly strip in front of hundreds of strangers (who were mostly men).

"Alright then…"

After searching for just the right song Brooke laid back in her bed and smiled lecherously as her devastatingly sexy husband did a strip-tease for her for the first time. He was really good for being a novice, she thought as she watched him intently, impressed by his smooth moves and beyond turned on by his well toned body and the way his sinewy arms and legs bunched with his efforts as he danced. Lucas sent her a look that signaled how ready for her he was and she couldn't agree more. Aroused by his body and his seductive looks, not to mention the way he moved to the sultry music. Brooke bit her lip while cupping her breast, continuing to watch this work of art. She stood in front of him, quivering with desire, "Enough—Make-love to me." 


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

She stood in front of him, quivering with desire, "Enough—Make-love to me."

Lucas licked his lips and brought her even closer to him and kissed her, inflaming her desire more. She fell back onto the bed as he followed her down, their lips never parting from the action. Brooke was moaning beneath him as he lifted her leg over his hip, his erection pressing intimately against her heated center. She gasped out as he ground his hips against her, making her wet with desire for him.

Lucas groaned then pulled himself away to stand to his feet. He stared down at her, her breasts thrust up provocatively, panting with passion. He then spread her legs and brought her to the edge of the bed and entered her lusciously tight body. He groaned as he started off slowly; taking his time, relishing the newness of the situation as well as the intense pleasure he felt in her body. He suckled her nipple into his mouth and began to go faster.

Brooke gripped the covers as the pace picked up with him now slamming into her without mercy. God she felt exquisite. So hot and wet and tight. He thought while sucking on the tight bud between his lips.

He couldn't help himself, he stopped moving and flipped her over on her belly and entered her roughly, taking her from behind. She yelped and moaned loudly, taking his powerful thrusts. His fingers dug into the flesh of her shapely hips as he fucked her madly, pouring out all of his passion on her, telling her to call his name.

"Say my name Pretty Girl... Say my name!" His gravelly voice said while spanking her ass and moving even faster.

"Jesus..." She cried out in unbelievable ecstasy. She bit the new sheet as his thrusts rocked her forward continuously.

"That's not it. Now say my name!"

Her brows furrowed with concentration, the merciless pleasure distracting her, then replied, "Lucas!"

She heard him chuckle then felt his incredibly skilled fingers touching her clitoral hood. She grew weak and bowed down underneath the pleasure filled pressure. "That's your reward for being a good girl..."

"Mmmm Lucas..." She moaned, feeling him so deep inside her that she could practically feel him in her stomach. He was thoroughly fucking her, hitting her G-spot effortlessly. The combination of his fingers rubbing her clit while fucking her most sensitive spot was blowing her mind. "Oooooh Lucas... I'm gonna cum again..."

"Then cum baby...cum right on my cock..." His deep sexy voice said in response.

Her mouth hung open as another earth shattering climax overwhelmed her, causing her to shake out of control. She was cumming so hard that she wasn't sure she'd ever recover.

"Oooh Lucas! Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, still cumming and shaking, her juices flowing from her pussy down to her bent knees.

He was still working her, thrusting into her exhausted body as she heard him groaning continuously and then yell out her name as she felt heat coat her womb. She trembled and felt a smaller orgasm pass through her in response to the liquid heat passing through her.

She felt dazedly felt his warm kisses on her neck before passing out effectively.

-x-

The next day Brooke stretched her body, the cover pooling around her hips and yawned. She had never felt this rejuvenated before. Her body still vibrant from the multiple orgasms she experienced at the hands of her generous husband.

After taking a short shower she looked at the clock and saw that it was 12 in the afternoon. That couldn't be right...she fell asleep around that time.

"Yeah I didn't want to wake you. I figured that you were tired after our last session." Lucas said as he sat down on the bed beside her, completely dressed in casual jeans, Vans and a white T-shirt.

Brooke blinked, unable to believe that she slept so long. "You should've woke me up."

"I tried. You threatened me bodily harm if I tried again."

"Liar."

Lucas chuckled and kissed her sweet lips, "I love you with all of my heart, body ,and soul. You complete me. You make my life worth living. To have known you and to have loved you has been the most beautiful dream. I can only hope that I never wake up."

Brooke almost teared up but settled for kissing him lovingly and slowly. "You're everything to me Lucas Scott."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Surprise me."

-x-

A week later Brooke was still on cloud nine. And she let it be known to whoever was in front of her which happened to be Haley who was visiting her as soon as they had returned from Pine River.

"Our honeymoon was awesome. God just being with him was blissful."

"What all did you do while you were there?" She asked as she ate her popcorn.

"Girl...when I tell you that this man had me canoeing down the damn river. I ended up bungee jumping with him. We went on the nature walk…We sang Make it last on Karaoke night together. It was really fun. Most of it was scary and exhilarating but it was so much fun. I'd do it all again."

Haley was shocked. Brooke definitely wasn't the outdoorsy type and for her to even attempt to do those things much less do them meant she must really love him.

"I'm glad you guys had some fun. You both deserve it."

"Exactly." Brooke said with a genuine laugh. "But since I'm back home me and you should do something together."

Haley perked up at the idea. "I agree. We should invite Millie out with us."

"If you're inviting Millie then I'm inviting Maria and Rachel too."

Haley's eyes widened with excitement. "Ooh lets make it a girls spa day then."

Brooke grinned and said, "Yess I'm so ready for that. Especially after canoeing...I swear every muscle in my body got a work out. Not to mention tending to my husband." She was practically jumping with glee. "Then after the spa we could go shopping and cap it off with dinner!"

"Who's treating?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It should be you with your cheapskate ass. But I can pay this time."

"Split it? I pay for the spa you pay for dinner?"

Brooke smirked, "Deal."

They both dialed up their friends and invited them to Brooke's Palace aka home. Rachel Gatina was the first to arrive. Rachel and Brooke were almost alike in spirit. Bubbly goofy yet somewhat confident.

"Hey! Long time no see bitch! You could've called and let us know something." Rachel said in a way of greeting.

Brooke smiled then shrugged, "I was uh...very busy this week. You know marriage and honeymooning and all."

"Oh best believe I heard. So you bagged golden boy! I'm so happy for you—it's about damn time! Besides he's an OK guy and you both deserve to be happy. At least he's not with Peytwhore. Thank God that he came back to his senses!" Rachel then embraced her in a loving yet friendly hug.

"I know right?! And thank you Rach." She said after the hug was over. "Well c'mon in...Haley is inside."

"Do I have to hang out with her?"

"Rachel she's over the whole you-tried-to-ruin-her-marriage thing. Besides that she's still happily married so in essence she's won. And winning is fun!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I could've had him y'know."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that bitch."

"Hey Haley." Rachel said stiffly.

"Hey Rachel." Haley said in a monotonous voice.

Brooke didn't know why they still couldn't get along like that. Sure Rachel has always been a handful but she was reformed in many ways. Haley was fun and cool to be around while Rachel had her ways but she could be a lot of fun too. They were still doing a sort of weird standoff when her doorbell rang. Brooke shook her head then went to the door.

"Hey girls c'mon in!" she said as Millicent and Maria walked passed her but not before each gave her a hug.

"Okay what's going on?" Millicent asked as she saw that Rachel and Haley were still staring each other down.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Man y'all too grown for all that. Rachel sit down somewhere and Haley just chill. Okay?"

"For real...how long y'all gonna act like that with each other?" Maria asked as she came further into the room.

"When she stop being slutty." Haley shot back.

"Which is neva eva." Rachel said as she flopped down on her couch.

"Anyways...what y'all been up to?" Brooke asked.

"Well Skills just asked me to move in with him." Maria said with a blissful smile. A chorus of congratulations followed the announcement.

"Are you pregnant?" Rachel asked afterwards.

Maria rolled her eyes, "No I'm not pregnant Rachel."

"Could've fooled me."

"You know what—"

Before Maria could say anything else Brooke sighed, "Rach...you know what...never mind. Girls we are going to hang out together all day today okay so no more petty shit—Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Brookie now you know that this is a 24/7 gig that I just can't quit."

"Bitch stop. Please." Brooke said with an uncontrollable chuckle.

Rachel sighed, "Alright fine. No more being extra."

"Good..." Haley said as she crossed her legs.

"Don't go there." Maria said as soon as she seen Rachel about to open her mouth.

Rachel stuck out her tongue but said nothing else.

Thirty minutes later the girls were relaxing at the spa with beauty masks on while pedicurists were working on their feet.

"This was your best idea yet sis." Maria said just as her pedicure was done.

Brooke sighed, "Well I am brilliant."

"Yes you are..." Millie purred as she was getting a nice foot rub.

Maria sighed and asked, "So how's married life sis?"

"Great. Adventurous. And so hot!" Brooke said with a blissful smile. "I'm having the time of my life and he's all mine!"

-x-

Two years later

-x-

After moving into their new home Brooke and Lucas rented out the guest house to Skils and Maria who were still going strong and completely in love. To Brooke's delight and dismay. She still cringed when hearing their very active sex life. In fact she was now in the process of getting soundproofing for the guest house as well as their own bedroom.

Right now Lucas and Brooke watched eagerly as Skills led Maria to the garden that Lucas had fixed up just for this moment. It was decorated to perfection, with twinkling lights and rose petals that spelled I love you on the ground. Maria gasped at the sight of them and was about to say something but stopped short at the sight of her love on his knee.

"Mi amor what are you doing?"

Skills gulped nervously but said with a deceptively calm voice, "I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you. Maria Paloma Alvarado you're that to me and so much more. So baby girl will you marry me?"

Maria gasped as Skills opened the black velvet box to reveal a stunning diamond engagement ring. Tears sprang to her eyes as she nodded, "Sí quiero casarme contigo mi amor!"

Brooke watched on as tears of happiness flooded her eyes, watching closely as Skills slipped the stunning rose gold 13.56 CT diamond engagement ring onto Maria's awaiting finger.

"Wow can you believe that just happened?" Lucas asked as he held their six month old squirming daughter in his arms. "Calm down Azalea!"

Brooke put the Binky in their restless baby's mouth and smiled as she instantly settled down. "I'm glad that they're as happy as we are."

"Me too. But it took them forever to figure it out didn't it?"

"We didn't have it all together either Mr. Scott." Brooke said in defense of the newly engaged couple.

"Mommy can we watch a movie?"

Their two year old son Jacob Nathan Scott was a surprise that was conceived on their honeymoon in Pine River. The couple were overjoyed nonetheless and Lucas had doted on her the entire pregnancy. Their daughter Azalea Haley Scott was planned but not her twin brother Vincent Keith Scott who was now napping in their playpin. They loved their life together and their children only enriched their lives more. Lucas is an incredible dad both loving and stern. Brooke was the go to parent if they wanted to get their way. But they both knew how to come to a compromise with each other when it comes to Jacob the diabolical genius who tries to pin them against eachother.

"I'm down for a movie Jacob." Skills said as he and his new fiance walked up. "What do you wanna see?"

"Peter Pan!" Jacob said as he bounced in excitement.

"You have made us all proud. I am glad to hear this great news. I congratulate you on this beautiful leap of your life. Well done man!" Lucas said as he shook his best friends hand.

"Thank you. I'm just glad she said yes!"

Maria looked up into his eyes lovingly and replied, "Like I could turn down this face." she then kissed him passionately, basking in their love for each other.

-x-

Thirty minutes later they were seated in front of the big screen TV watching Peter Pan with surround sound. Maria and Skills were laying on their stomach with a blanket covering them while Brooke and Lucas were sitting under a blanket on the other side of the room. The twins were asleep while Jacob was beside his favorite aunt.

Lucas had his eyes trained on the screen while his hands were smoothing up her thick thighs. Brooke tried to focus on the movie but his hands kept passing over her crotch which was becoming drenched again. She bit her lip to keep a moan suppressed while they watched Peter sprinkle pixie dust on Wendy and her brothers.

"Lu-Lucas...can I talk to you for a minute in private?" she asked with a completely normal voice.

"Sure...we'll be back guys." He said as he got up with her.

Maria waved them off, her eyes on the screen. "Mm hmm." She mumbled eating her popcorn.

Brooke dragged him out of the room and looked around for any sign of his maids or his siblings so that she wouldn't be overheard. She closed the door behind her and glared at him.

"What is it Cheery?" he asked, a knowing grin tugging on his sensual lips as he began kissing on her neck.

"Are you serious right now? For goodness sake our kids, my sister and Skills are in the next room!"

Lucas chuckles, feeling the way her body was squirming against his and he barely touched her. "We gotta keep it spicy and besides… They're so preoccupied in that movie that they won't even notice we're gone." He murmured, his soft voice both seductive and soothing.

He went back to kissing her neck, his large hands smoothing over her bountiful curves. "Just relax..."

"But we could get caught—" she gasped but was silent when he kissed her. He gently massaged her breasts in a way that had her arching into his touch.

"I'm willing to take that risk. I need you baby..." Lucas lifts her jean skirt to find she had no panties on. He moved his hands up and down her thighs, avoiding her pussy completely, waiting as long as he could to actually touch her between her legs.

He rubs her sex and groans deeply. "Damn... you're sopping wet for me... this turns you on... the fact we could get discovered at any moment..."

Brooke tried to deny it but a breathy moan sneaks past her lips. He smirked, moving his fingers back and fourth, and then tried moving his fingers in minuscule circles. Paying attention to her reaction and doing more of whatever makes her moan. "I heard that...answer me."

She bit her lip and shook her head, "No..."

Lucas licked the shell of her ear and breathed, "Don't deny it baby... I feel your slickness on my fingers..."

Just as he softly said those erotic words he gently inserted hi index finger inside her. Her head fell back on the wall with a soft thud as a whiny moan escaped her, he inserted another and began bending his fingers once they were inside, finding her G-spot almost automatically with the tips of those long fingers, using his index finger and middle finger at the same time and using a "come hither" motion until he hit the rough patch that made her lose herself.

She gave in for a moment, murmuring, "I've never been touched like this before, but it feels so good..."

"You feel so good... I can't wait to feel your sweet cunt around me..." he groaned, keeping up the leisurely pace, adding his other hand to join in, caressing her clit.

It was at the sound of his voice that increased her pleasure but she found herself saying, "Luke... we shouldn't be doing this... not here..."

Just as those words left her mouth his hands achieved their purpose as she reached the highest pinnacle of ecstasy. She came so hard she saw stars behind her eyes, her walls clutching his fingers in a death grip.

Her eyes widened as she watched him stick them in his mouth to suck off her sweet juices.

"No we probably shouldn't but that's not going to stop what's about to happen..." he rasped just as she was coming down from her high. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his aching cock.

"... right here...right now..." he grunted as he turned her around until her back was to his front. He bent her over and entered her smoothly. He groaned as he stilled inside her, feeling her tightness around his girth. "Jesus..."

Brooke shifted and moaned, his thick length filling her up completely. She barely stopped the cry on her tongue as the contact practically made her see stars. Then he moved.

Brooke's mouth dropped open as he angled his hips in just the right way and rode her leisurely, his cockhead hitting her G-spot repeatedly. She moaned silently, the forbidden pleasure overwhelmingly intense as Lucas pulled her to him by her skirt, using it as a belt to bring her forward.

"Who owns this sweet little pussy?" he growled softly in her ear. His words sent a shockwave of pleasure down her spine.

Brooke couldn't speak at the moment, Lucas was sexing her to the point of insanity, his hips now rhythmically pounding inside her. "How does it feel baby..."

"Oooh... shit... mm...you're so fucking good..." she moaned sharply the progression of his pelvis sending her over the edge, her orgasm so huge that Brooke almost passed out from the intensity.

She turned her head to the side and kissed him passionately, their tongues tangling desperately as he continued fucking her to oblivion until he finally came hard inside her while sending her on another euphoric climax.

"Lucas...you are out of this world..." Brooke panted tiredly. After collecting themselves mentally, they straightened themselves up and made their way back to the others.

"What were you guys doing for so long?" Maria asked as soon as they came back.

"None of your business." Lucas said with a satisfied smile as he cuddled close with his wife, his Pretty Girl, his forever. He never thought that this was all possible but he was extremely lucky that things turned out the way they did. He had his family and his hearts desire and that was good enough for him. In fact it was perfect.


End file.
